The Mysterious Case of Luck
by GreenNightStar
Summary: BxG BWEN - They say that pain can only bring hatred and denial. But after returning from their first dual summer and growing up together through more excruciating years, Ben and Gwen suffer consequences dealt by their own unrestricted actions and hidden freedoms. What flames await in their paths? M for suggestive scenes. ABSOLUTELY NO LEMONS
1. Chapter 1: Just When He Thought

**Warning: This is Bwen (BenxGwen)**

Chapter 1: **Just When He Thought It Was Over**

"Homework...on the first day of school!" Ben shouted, throwing his army-green backpack onto his bed. He jumped across the room and landed in the same place.

"I become a super-hero, but still get treated like some dorky kid." He held his left arm up and toyed with the Omnitrix, which he had gained and learned its uses in a few months.

It was easy to forget how young Ben Tennyson was. At ten years of age, he had taken upon a large responsibility. Albeit, he had misused his new found abilities often, but with the help of his grandfather and his cousin he managed.

Over the course of the summer, he had come in contact with many dangerous criminals and situations, but had always come on top. However, now it was time for him to lay low and blend back in with the _normal_ crowd. Needless to say, he did not like it one bit.

Ben glanced passed his wrist and eyed the rest of his room. Sumo-Slammer's posters tacked on every blank wall spot, toys thrown about, a carpet that had one too many stains, and clothes strewn across the floor. Anyone would be repulsed by the idea of sleeping in such a place. But Ben liked it. Although, at times he wished he were back in the Rust Bucket with Gwen and Max.

Sighing, he finally rolled over on his bed and kicked his backpack down.

"I have homework," he repeated, "but people like me really don't have to do it."

The bag fell to the floor and chucked papers from an unzipped compartment – adding more to the messy room.

_Just because Grandpa said I have to lie low doesn't really mean I really have to,_ he thought while simultaneously thinking of excuses to go hero. Switching from a free lifestyle of alien-kicking to a practically normal American domestic one was not easy – especially for a ten year old with a careless attitude who had tasted adventure.

Just then, a thought struck his mind. "Hey!" he shouted, caring not about who heard, as his parents were still at work, "All I have to do is turn on the TV and watch the news. If anything bad happens, a mysterious hero saves the day! And Gwen thinks I'm stupid," he smiled.

In an instant, Ben was on the floor pushing toys and clothes around looking for his TV remote. He stopped complaining about always having to look for it a while back, as it became a habit whenever he wanted to watch TV in his room. His parents constantly told him to clean it with no luck.

"Ha!" he cried out, holding up a black rectangular device with gray buttons. Hopping back upon his bed, he pressed the top-most button while aiming the remote at his TV near the bedroom door. The screen popped on and was already on a cartoon channel.

As much as Ben wanted to sit and watch the violence of the robotic toons battle each other, he decided that being an alien hero and smashing bad guys was a bit more fun.

Flipping to channel three, the screen changed to show a man with a gray bespoke suit on and raven hair pointing at a weather board.

"Come on...nobody cares about the stupid sky anyways," Ben commented.

"_And tonight we can expect a few clouds and a nice breeze. Probably best to put a jacket on if you plan on heading out. But now we go back to Tom Hankerman with some breaking news," _the weatherman spoke with a large smile.

At the notion of breaking news, Ben leaned forward slightly – kicking off his tennis shoes.

On the screen, another professional-looking man appeared with a comb-over hairstyle. He was definitely aged, but had an experienced look to himself.

"_That's right," _he began, appearing serious, _"an organized gang of thieves has taken the Bellwood bank with a single officer hostage. All workers and pedestrians were let out, an unexpected but lucky event. According to the reports that..."_

"Well if that isn't a call for a hero, then I don't know what is!" Ben jumped upon his bed and lifted the blinds from the window next to him. His room was now filled with the setting sun, casting an orange glow upon everything.

Caring little about the view, he unlatched the window and pulled it upwards. Looking out and down, he took note that he was only a story higher than the ground.

"This better work," he mumbled with a silent hope as he jumped from the window and pressed down on the activated Omnitrix.

Just before the green flash appeared, he had whispered something to the Omnitrix as if it could speak back. It was probably a wish, as he could be splattered if he turned into Gray Matter during the fall.

With luck, his body morphed into a tall, flaming pile of rocks. Better known as Heat Blast.

When he landed safely on the grass beneath him, Ben held up his hands in amazement.

"I wanted Four Arms...but at least my bones aren't broken." He pulled his arms behind him, ready to blast off using a trail of flames, but then: "Do I even have bones?"

**. . .**

Ben whisked through the skies leaving behind him a blazing line of fires that quickly burnt themselves out. He looked at the horizon and eyed the tall sky scrapers and smaller corporate business that made up Downtown Bellwood. The glass from the windows reflected the glare of the sun and made the whole city seem as though it were completely chromed.

As he flew above streets, he began to hear the rampaging noise of police sirens. No doubt they were headed towards the local bank to try and get their fellow officer out of bondage.

Ben followed one of the squad cars for a couple of turns until he spied the large white bank building himself. Two road blocks were set up at either ends of the street and at least four police cars were swiveled in front of the bank. Outside of each were two or three officers – one with a megaphone shouting promises to the bank building.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Do they every actually come out and surrender?"

Taking himself down, he swooped down towards the front part of the building and past all of the police. A few ducked, thinking they were about to be struck by something. Luckily they weren't.

Stopping just at the entrance to the bank, Ben discontinued his use of flying-by-fire and was just about to casually open the glass door to the bank when he heard an officer behind him shout nervously, "Uhh...you there! Fire guy! Step away from...the bank!"

Ben turned, jutting out his arm, "Hey I'm here to help." Unfortunately, the police officers thought otherwise. Once they saw the red, fiery arm pull up they all ducked.

"He's gonna shoot!" one of them shouted.

"Oh boy..." Ben shrugged and walked into the bank, not having anymore distractions.

The minute he entered the building he heard the sound of a bullet being shot. Looking ahead he noticed a man with a leather jacket and ski mask aiming a gun at him. However, behind the mask Ben could tell the man was panicking.

The bullet that had been shot was aimed directly at Ben, but the flames from Heat Blast's body disintegrated the metal just before it hit him.

"What the..." the robber said in shock, before dropping his gun and running behind the bank counter and into a room with a staircase.

Ben moved forward, smiling. "This sure beat doing that homework."

The bank was solid white with a single red rug going up to a white-marble counter. There were two doors on opposite ends of the same wall just behind the counter. The one Ben saw the guy go through had a staircase in it. The other one did not.

"At least I know where they're all held up at."

Just then, he heard the robber's voice again.

"No wait-oof!" The body of the shooter fell tumbling down the stairs, hitting the ground and letting out a few moans.

Ben eyed the scene a bit confused. "I know bad guys usually beat up their own team, but all he did was go up the stairs."

Walking across the tiled bank floor and into the little room with a staircase, he heard the sound of little footsteps running up just a few cases above him.

"Doesn't exactly sound like another big-bad robber..."

Running upwards, Ben began to chase the sound and follow whoever was running after the other bank robbers – or away from him.

The stairs were quite small, but there were a lot of them. Even with Heat Blast's physically-fit body, Ben was having trouble keeping up with whoever was ahead of him. And whoever it was, had good athletic potential.

Finally, he reached the only other floor with a room on it, which happened to be the fourth. The door on the left side of him was slightly opened, and from inside he could hear the sounds of people fighting. Skin hitting skin, and bones hitting bones.

Completely annoyed at how confused he was, Ben kicked open the door and held his fiery arms out in front of him. However, he wasn't prepared for what he was now seeing.

There were about three other guys lying unconscious on the floor, dressed similarly to how the first guy who tumbled down the stairs was. And just ahead of them were the only remaining two people in the building who wasn't in alien form.

One of them was dressed just like the rest, go figure. But the second was much shorter with a black, skin-tight costume on. He was even wearing a mask that looked like it came from some Mardi-Gras festival.

With one move of his leg, the masked attacker kicked the final bank robber right in the side of his face. He fell to the side and landed hard on the ground with a smack.

"Ouch," Ben said, letting his guard down. The person before him was obviously not a threat. He had just taken down a whole squad of robbers!

The noise coming from the flaming alien startled the masked hero, and he turned to look in that direction. For the first time, his eyes met Ben's.

"That was pretty cool," Ben commented. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

Without speaking, the person behind the mask nodded towards another door in the room, probably a closet, and ran out the second door leading to the staircase – seemingly in a hurry.

Taking one of his flaming fingers and rubbing it against his head, Ben looked around. "Well that was weird. Too bad, if he wouldn't of been wearing a mask and a complete costume that covered him from head to toe, I might of known him."

He walked over to the door the black-dressed person had told him to go to and opened it. Out came a police officer still clad in uniform, but with duck tape over his mouth and a blindfold covering his eyes. Ben was just about to help the man when the Omnitrix decided it was time to be a human again.

"On second thought," he said, "there are a lot of nice guys just like you outside."

With that, he ran out of the room and jumped down the staircase. Heading out the front of the bank, Ben passed the gathering of police by hopping over their heads.

"They're all yours!" he shouted to them – waving a friendly gesture.

A couple of the men must have remembered his fake attack from earlier as they began to run after him.

Ben made a leap for an alley way just as the Omnitrix time out. When the officers arrived in the little space between two buildings, all they found was a ten year old boy.

"Hey kid, whatya doin' out here? Dontcha know there's a robbery just at that bank over there?" A man, who had now put his gun away, called.

Ben shrugged, gaining the feel of his human body back. "Must've missed the news. But say...can one of you guys take me home? I'm kinda lost."

The three policemen that had been chasing some flaming monster looked at each other. Two of them stepped back, acting innocent, leaving one to sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just tell me where ya' live."

Ben grinned, but soon his smile faded. It was past dark, and his parents were no doubt home. He groaned.

**. . .**

The ten year old sat in the back of the squad car which was going about 60 miles down the road. The skinny officer in front was having a mini-heart attack.

"You say ya' live WHERE?"

"Bellwood Residential," Ben responded cooly.

"And you expect me to believe that'cha got lost almost twenty miles from where ya' live?"

"Hey, things happen. I was just strolling down-"

Suddenly, the police radio buzzed until a transmission made it clearly through.

"_All officers be on the lookout for a ten year old boy, brown hair, by the name of Ben Tennyson. He was reported by parents as missing, with proof that he ran away."_

The man in the front seat glanced in his rear-view mirror at Ben. "That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"

Ben's foot shifted around and he tried to make an innocent smile appear on his young face. It never made it through.

**. . .**

Carl Tennyson stood at his front door eying his son walk up to their house partnered by local law enforcement. His aged features were crinkled in a way that anyone could tell was pure anger.

Ben began to slow down as he approached his enraged father, but was nudged by the police officer behind him.

The porch lights were on to brighten the front of the home, as the sun had now gone completely down and the moon was rising slowly.

Before getting straight to his son, Carl gave the man who brought Ben home a bit of thanks.

"I apologize greatly for the trouble my son has caused you today. I promise that he will be serving it out with a _severe _punishment."

The man in the blue uniformed played it like he took kids home every day. "No problem, sir. After all, making sure everyone is safe is part of my job."

"Of course," Carl replied, brushing part of his brown hair from his face, "goodnight to you."

"And to you, sir."

With a smooth sound, the squad car glided down the road and out of sight.

Ben attempted to sneak inside, but was firmly grasped on the shoulder.

"To the kitchen. Now!"

_Oh man._

The pair walked into the home and walked passed the large living room and down a hallway with white walls. Pictures were nailed every foot apart on both sides.

Taking a turn, Carl guided his son into the bright kitchen and set him down in a chair at the breakfast table.

"Now tell me, what made you think that sneaking out after dark was okay?" Ben's father began, who had seemingly lost some of his anger on the walk inside.

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off. _Typical,_ he thought.

"Your mother is upstairs – locked in her room because she thinks shes been a bad parent to you. She won't even let me in because she partially blames me! Can you believe how upset that makes someone feel?"

"Big deal," Ben remarked, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hand, "she'll get over it tomorrow."

Carl snarled, which seemed to take effort. His rage appeared to be returning. "Do you not understand, Benjamin?"

_Oh great, the 'Benjamin' thing._

"We come home, expecting you to be here. We haven't seen you since the beginning of summer! We called your grandfather to see if you guys were running late, and we even called Gwen's house!"

"Eww," Ben automatically retorted, "why would I be over there."

"I have no idea!" Carl flung his hands in the air and turned around. "But we tried anyways. And don't act like you wouldn't want to be over there."

Suddenly, the conversation took Ben's interest. "Wait, what?"

"Son, you spent a whole summer with another girl. And at your age, it's fine to feel-"

"Whoa, dad slow down. I _hated_ being with Gwen the whole summer. The queen of cooties next to you at all times. Someone kill me now..."

Carl's mood _seemed_ to lighten up. "If you say so..."

The kitchen quickly got quiet as father and son occupied the same place. After a few minutes of Ben tapping on the wooden table, Carl finally said:

"I should ground you...but you're here now. And that's what counts, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, sure..." Ben said while looking around.

"So you think she'll get over it?"

The two smiled at each other. It was hard for Carl to stay mad at Ben for long periods of time. They had a strong father-son relationship, unlike Ben's dad and grandfather.

Sighing, Carl finally nodded for his son to leave the room. As Ben made his way up the stairs, he heard his dad shout, "And do your homework!"

Homework was the last thing on the boy's mind. What was really eating away at him was how he missed the action of knocking down a couple bad guys. Some short guy with a mask had came in and basically cleared the whole bank without help. The only thing Ben could remember about the person were his green eyes...


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not You So It Must Be Me

**Waning: This is Bwen (BenxGwen)**

Chapter 2:** It's Isn't You So It's Must Be Me**

Ben Tennyson silently fumed as he exited the yellow school bus. This was typical for him on any school day. If it were ever up to him, he would stay home all day waiting for the next chance to save a few people and kick a few butts. Kids shoved him from behind trying to hurry towards the large beige school building ahead of them.

However, he was definitely in no hurry. With his head down, he trudged towards the school. As far as he knew, nothing at the school was worth running for. Soon though, he heard the shouts and cries from excited children and decided to spare a glance.

A few yards before him, and up the extended staircase to the front door, was a crowd of elementary grade kids. They were all crammed at the entrance looking as if they had all had an enormous sum of coffee that morning.

"Dude, come on we're gonna miss it!" a boy said to another child next to him.

"Hey! Miss what!" Ben called out, but got no answer.

Quickly, he followed them up and ended joining the crowd. At the head were at least three teachers holding the kids back.

"Calm down! All of you. This is not a matter to be taken lightly," a grown man with rounded spectacles yelled.

"What's going on!" shouted someone.

The teacher who had spoken looked to a more professional dressed adult – which Ben knew all too well as the school's principal. With a nod, the teacher continued.

"The school has been infested...with some orange dog."

All the eyes of the kids looked at him with confusion and disbelief.

"An orange dog?" JT questioned. "Really Mr. Benard, you expect us to believe that?"

"That's the truth young man."

JT rolled his eyes through his glasses and turned away.

All the while, Ben was at the back listening to what was happening. He was definitely happy that school seemed to be out of order for a while, but the comment about an orange dog got his attention. What kind of dog is...orange?

_This looks like another job for a hero. Alright!_ He screamed to himself. Any chance he got to transform into an alien and grab attention, he would take it without hesitation.

"This is just getting to easy," he said as he prepared the Omnitrix for yet another transformation.

"Messin' with that stupid watch again, Tennyson," said a boy with athletic shorts and a black crop of hair upon his head.

Ben's eyes rose. "What do you want Cash?"

"Well since we can't get into the school yet, I just thought I'd give you your afternoon wedgie before hand. You know, to soften you up for the next one." Without even allowing Ben to move, Cash flung himself at the ten year old and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Hey! Let go!" Ben cried, and managed to land a kick on Cash's knee – breaking him free.

"Ouch! Get back here you runt!" he called out as his recoiled and began to chase after Ben.

Running towards a tree at the side of the schoolyard, Ben dived behind the trunk knowing that everyone else was too occupied with whatever was actually in the school.

Raising his left arm he prepared the alien technology and selected Four Arms.

"Just wait until Cash realizes that he's the one getting a wedgie," he said ominously.

The moment Ben had planned on pressing the Omnitrix dial, another hand beat him there and blocked his own. Startled at the fact it might be the bully he was running from, he looked up with a flinch.

"Grandpa told you about playing with that thing," Gwen said eying him motherly.

"Hey Ben, did you think that tree would save you?" Cash spoke just before seeing the girl in front of Ben. "You better leave girlie, I'm sure you wouldn't want to see what I'm about to do to this stupid kid."

Gwen's eyes shifted from Ben to Cash's. "Walk away if you know what's good for you."

"Oh no I'm scared. The smarty-pants girl is threatening me. Seriously, get out before I hang you by this tree along with runt over there."

Cash made the initiative to move towards Ben, but as soon as he was within arms reach, a foot found its way to his chin. His body flailing backwards, the tall black-haired boy landed upon the ground abruptly – wondering what had just happened.

Ben looked up at his cousin – who had just performed and kick-flip. "Whoa..."

Smacking her hands together as if she had just taken out a bag of trash, Gwen looked towards the crowded school entrance. "Some boys really need to learn to mature. Now get up."

Ben did so, but without taking his eyes off of her. He had seen Gwen fight before, but never so close. And he never knew how much damage she actually packed.

He shook his head. "Gwen, there's something in the school. I really need to check it out. The teacher said it was some orange dog. Sounds like a..."

"Wild Mutt?" she filled in for him, having a strange gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So I was gonna go hero and check it out."

Gwen huffed. "You mean you were gonna check it out after hanging Cash from a tree branch."

Ben sighed, and hid a rueful expression. "No."

"Sure..."

"Not the point Gwen. But really I need to go."

"Fine," she agreed. "Just don't let Grandpa know what you're doing."

"You mean, don't let me let you tell Grandpa what I'm doing."

"Just go."

Ben didn't need her to say anymore. He started running around the side of the building and took another curve towards the back. With no one in sight, he was now able to change into one of his aliens.

With a sleight of hand, he quickly fiddled with the Omnitrix and felt his body go through yet another sensation of changes.

_It's always weird when I do this,_ he thought as he felt weird pulses under his arms near his ribs. And then: _Why does Gwen seem more like my mom than my actual mom does..._

After several seconds, Ben Tennyson's human form was gone and replaced by a large tetramand.

"Alright! Four Arms of muscle coming in!"

Heading up the stairs of the back of the school, Ben shoved open the doors – which had been locked. He ducked his head as he made it into the building. The titles were white with black specs and the walls were a white plaster.

"I hate this place," he grumbled, stomping down the hallway like a monster lurking for prey.

All the classrooms were empty. Brown wooden desks and blue chairs were left bare without their student companions to occupy them. That's the way Ben preferred it.

Soon he passed the cafeteria, and listened as he heard metal clashing against metal. Nobody was supposed to be in the school – especially not the cafe workers.

Taking yet another duck, Ben walked into the enormous room with his feet slamming heavily against the tile. The noise obviously startled whatever was lurking behind the aluminum counters.

"Whatever you are," Ben pleaded, "please don't destroy the one place in this school that isn't all that bad."

As if his words were a summoning spell, a Vulpermancer stormed out from behind the empty-tray lined counter. Flinging itself through the air, the orange fur upon it's eyeless body swayed in an odd fashion as it tried to tackle Ben.

Using his four large, muscular arms he braced his body for an impact, but felt barely a push when the beast-like monster came at him. Without using too much effort, Ben was able to swing the Vulpermancer around and slam him into a nearby wall – causing plaster to crumble.

"This place needed to be remodeled anyways."

Sensing that it was outmatched in brute strength, the creature stormed out of the cafeteria through the double-doorway and raced down the hall.

Ben attempted to grab it, but with his weight he was much too slow.

"Darn! Now I have to catch it too..."

Walking back out of the cafe room, he headed down the hall with a look of annoyance on his crinkled red face. Ben never did like the run-and-hide tactic, and this was why.

While stalking down a side hallway, he peeked out of the long glass windows and spied Gwen still standing by the tree. But for some reason, she seemed to be a bit blurry, and the glass was clean as a whistle.

"Must be my eyes," Ben said, but soon realized that all of the other kids were clear to him. They were, of course, still held at the front door waiting for the police to show up and really bring in some action.

"Weird..." he announced just before hearing a slam next to him.

Turning by reflex, his eyes met that of a Vulpermancer – the same one he thought he would be chasing around. It had been knocked into the wall by...something.

Looking down the T-shaped hall, Ben noticed a familiar black figure walking like some model upon the tiled flooring.

"What are you doing here!" Ben yelled. "That one was mine!"

For the first time since he had ever saw the masked hero, he actually responded.

"Doesn't matter. I was here, and I got to it first. You're too slow," The voice wasn't deep, or boyish like Ben had expected. It was high, smooth and girlie. But there was something to it that offset the normal tone people had. There was an obvious shimmer to it. It almost sounded...inhuman.

"You're a...girl?" he asked.

"Yes, block head I am."

"And you're not afraid of me?"

There was a pause as she petted the body of the unconscious Vulpermancer. "You alien heroes are all over TV. Not real scary."

Ben eyed her with suspicion. Even though the only part of her body that he could see was the bottom of her face, her outfit seemed familiar.

Slowly, he looked back out the large window behind him. Gwen was still by the tree. That was that possibility out the window.

"What's your name?" Ben asked, turning around only to find out that the girl and Vulpermancer were gone.

"Where did she...where's that..." he looked around as if they had originally been in another spot. No matter where he looked, they were not there. The only evidence that was left of the furtive hero and the battle was the destruction to property.

With a few beeps and a flash, the ten year old Ben Tennyson stood in the hallway of the school. He wanted to run down the halls and look for the girl, but the sound of a loud slam and heavy leather boots stomping near the front called off his plan. The police had arrived and it was time to bail.

He left through the back easily and tied once more around the corner of the school. As soon as he spied the tree ahead of him, where Gwen had originally been standing, he realized she was gone.

Blinking, he made sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks with his mind. He had just seen her standing very still in that very spot. And now she was gone.

"Okay. I'm officially insane. I was fighting an invisible monster with an invisible girl and I had seen my invisible cousin. Somebody strap me down..."

Ben rubbed his head and continued walking around the school, only to find Gwen sitting away from the abundant crowd – which had moved around the front school windows to watch the police look for nothing. She had a book out in front of her with her legs crossed and her backpack at her side whilst sitting upon a bench.

He walked up to her and sat down. "Did you see anyone else go in there while I was inside the school."

She seemed preoccupied with reading and paid little attention to him. He noticed her breathing was a little bit heavy.

"No, you were the only other person...or freak...to go inside." She smiled at him at the word _freak._

"I'm serious, Gwen."

"And so am I. Nobody else went in there, Ben. You went in, you came out." She flipped a page from her book. "Did you ever find the orange dog?"

"Yeah...I think so," he said as he stood and slowly walked off into the distance towards the school.

**. . .**

School eventually continued on that day. The police came out twenty minutes after searching the entire building and signally the _all clear_. They had reported nothing but bad plumbing in one bathroom, as well as some mysterious damage to a few walls. No orange dog, which left a few of the teachers in hot water with some students as well as psychiatrists.

Throughout his classes, Ben sat with his head down and his mind elsewhere. He cared little for whatever was being taught there and continued to go through the mind-boggling event that the morning had brought him.

There was some mysterious girl going around and kicking up bad guys – and she didn't even seem to have super powers. His first guess had been leading up to Gwen and her Lucky Girl routine, but he had seen her standing under the tree when the black-clad heroine had been talking to him. To add on, her voice was much different from Gwen's. Who was it?

He never did find out that day by simply thinking about it. He blandly road the bus home to his house, withstood the annoyance of idiots at the back of the bus, and went home with more homework to not do.

After eating dinner with his parents and brushing his teeth – something Gwen had always suspected he never did – he jumped in the shower for a few minutes and was off to bed.

Just before falling asleep, however, he had watched the news in hopes of finding another robbery or some house on fire. All was quiet.

With nothing left to do, he fell asleep. Dreaming of paparazzi praising him for his good deeds, as well as having a black figure stand next to him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Math of it All

Chapter 3: **The Math of it All**

Gwen opened her eyes the next morning as she lie in her bed. She felt energized, well-rested, and prepared for another day at school.

Tumbling off of her mattress, she swiftly jumped into the shower. Although Gwen enjoyed the hot water, the mirror in the bathroom had not even begun to fog when she got out.

In the mornings, her parents weren't usually awake – especially at seven; however, today was a bit different.

Just after getting her day clothes on and hopping down the lengthy stairs, passing by family photos on beige walls, and entering the kitchen, she was surprised to see her mother up.

Natalie Tennyson, equipped with yellow gloves, was scrubbing a few dishes from last nights dinner.

"Hey mom," Gwen started, taking a seat at a rounded table, "what are you doing up?"

Natalie set a dish down and took off her gloves. She then turned around to lean on the counter – her short red her having a messy-morning look.

"Sweetie, you're not going to school today."

Any kid in the world would probably have shrugged and agreed. After all, not going to school was something most kids could only hope their parents would let them do. But Gwen was a bit different.

"What!" she cried almost too loudly. "Why? Did something happen? Mom, I can't miss a day!"

Natalie put her hands up. "I know. I really understand how you feel about this. But Ben needs-"

"To be put in a zoo..." Gwen interrupted.

"I agree, but he still needs help. His parents have been trying to get him to do his homework, but apparently he doesn't understand it."

"So why can't it wait until _after_ school?"

Natalie shook her head. "I don't know. Your father convinced me that this would be the best idea, and easier on you. If you just teach Ben how to do it, then he will be able to do whatever else he gets. Sound okay?"

Gwen rested her chin softly on the table before her. "Yes mom..." she grumbled.

"Good. Now head up stairs and change into something more comfortable. You don't want to waste your nice school clothes at home."

Gwen didn't respond, but lifted herself from the table, pushing in the chair, and heading back out of the kitchen and up the stairway.

Her room was right at the top, just on the left adjacent to a corner. When she pushed the door open, a rectangular room appeared. At the far end, opposite from the door, was a simple window with the blinds open letting in the cool, morning sun. The carpet was spotless, and there were absolutely no toys to speak of. At one wall sat a white desk with a pink laptop sitting atop, and books aligned almost every inch of another wall.

The room was abnormal for any ten year old, but of course, Gwen was very different.

"I can't believe I have to tutor that dweeb..."

She opened up a closet door and looked upon some of her more casual clothing. Without thinking, as she had all her attire arranged in such a way, Gwen easily picked out a simple pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with blue arms.

As she finished putting them on, she wondered, _Maybe I'll be able to ask him some questions..._

**. . .**

Ben sat in the back of his father's forest-green truck on his way to his cousins house. Next to him was his backpack, which was full of school textbooks and folders of homework.

He had woken up late, and was supposed to be there at 7:30. It was now ten minutes passed eight.

"Now Ben, when you get there you're going to be nice to your cousin. You are there to get help, not cause trouble."

"I know dad...I'm not stupid."

Carl shook his head. He was probably the only man that could handle such back talk. "And also, this is a one time thing. It's the second day of school Ben...you can't be letting this happen all the time. If you do, I'm going to have to start to ground you again. Understand?"

His fathers words of punishment put a pain somewhere in Ben's body. "Alright dad, it won't. No need to think about things like that."

"Good. You'll be making your mother proud."

The truck hit a bump on the residential road, causing Ben's backpack to fly from the seat. Soon after he returned it, he asked his dad,

"Speaking of mom, why haven't I seen her around lately?"

Carl sighed. "She's still a bit shaken up about you running away, and about me not punishing you."

"Whoa really?" marveled Ben. "I thought she would have gotten over it by now."

"Yeah, me too, son. But things like this...to a mother...they're different. It feels like her only child doesn't love her, or that she made some irreversible mistake. I know it seems, well, overly dramatic, but it's the truth. Women are just more sensitive, and we have to respect that."

Ben didn't respond, but silently nodded. For once, he was actually making a mental note of what was being said.

The truck slowed down and made a turn into an slightly elevated driveway. As it stopped behind a white minivan, Carl unlocked the doors for his son to get out.

"Remember Ben," he called to him as he grabbed his backpack, "you're here to get help. And that's all."

Throwing the bag over one shoulder, Ben nodded in his dad's direction. "I will dad, don't worry about it."

Carl smiled. "I wouldn't if I could."

With a final wave, the truck backed up off the driveway, and headed down the neighborhood road in the direction they had come from.

Ben took a heavy breath and walked around the C-shaped sidewalk to his Aunt and Uncle's front door. The grass there looked like it was taken care of every week. Flowers bloomed all around the front porch and a single tree stood tall and healthy at one side.

Making it to the front door, Ben was just about to push the doorbell when the door was pulled open. There in front of him stood his aunt.

_Oh great...it had to be her,_ Ben thought.

"What do you think you were about to do? Your uncle is still asleep Ben, you could have just knocked." she said with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Lili, I didn't know." He had always taken to calling her Lili instead of Natalie, as it was shorter. It had been that way since Ben was a toddler.

"Oh it doesn't matter now," she snapped and gestured for him to come inside. "You'll be sitting in the living room with Gwen. I don't want you two to be arguing about anything. Do your homework, and then I'll call your father to come pick you up."

_Really, could she get any meaner, _wondered the ten year old.

Walking passed his aunt, Ben stepped into the living room which was right beside the front door. It was separated by a white arch and a single, carpeted step.

There he found Gwen sitting on the floor in casual clothes he was sure she didn't own. Her head was already nestled in a large, blue textbook.

Ben tossed his backpack onto the ground, startling her.

"Hey, watcho-"

"No arguing!" exclaimed Natalie from the living room arch.

There was a slightly stunned, and slightly annoyed, silence between the two cousins. They hoped that the woman wouldn't be there the whole time. It was just uncomfortable to have someone stare you down while trying to work.

Luckily, she wasn't going to be doing that.

"Now I'm going back to the kitchen to finish the dishes. I'm just down the hall, and I don't want to hear a single complaint. Especially from you, Benjamin Tennyson."

Ben raised his hands, who was getting tired of her strict warnings. "Okay okay, I won't...geez."

With one final glare, she walked down the hall and back into the kitchen. As soon as the water started running, Ben began to talk.

"Gwen...what's up with your mom today? I mean, I know she doesn't like me and all, but...this is just crazy."

"It's probably the fact that, because of you, I have to break my perfect attendance record. And what's so hard about this homework? It's just math."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Newsflash, Gwen. It's the second day of school. You didn't have a perfect attendance record."

"Well I would have," she looked up at him. "Just get out that worksheet and lets start on it."

Pulling his backpack towards him, Ben unzipped the top section and took out a slightly ripped, blue plastic folder. Opening it, he revealed a white worksheet with black-inked math problems.

"Alright," Gwen said while scanning the sheet. "It's just division."

"And it's just hard," Ben retorted.

"Well, yeah, when you don't know how to do it. Look." she pointed at the paper with her mechanical pencil. "See how it says six divided by two?"

"Anyone can read, doofus."

Gwen groaned. "Seriously, if you're not going to try, then I'm not going to help you."

Ben stopped. If he didn't get his homework done he would be grounded. And that means...

"Sumo Slammers!" he exclaimed.

"Uh what?" his cousin asked, confused.

"Never mind...just forget I said that. Now what do you do for division again?"

There was a pause as Gwen seemed to study him for an answer, before giving up and continuing with the homework.

"Anyways...it says six divided by two, right?"

"Yeah," he answered, resisting the urge to make a witty comment.

"Okay...so just imagine how many times two can fit into six."

Ben looked away, thinking about it. He eyed paintings on the walls and a marble fireplace in between two windows.

"Well," he began, "all you have to do is count by twos until you get to six. Two, four, six."

"Right. So how many times does it take until two gets to six?" Gwen asked with a grin, almost happy that she was able to teach someone – and that they were learning.

There was yet another small pause. And then: "It takes three twos. So...the answer is...three?" He almost flinched at himself for speaking.

The smile on Gwen's face seemed to broaden. "You can actually do math, Ben. Who knew?"

"Kicking butt isn't all I know," he also smiled while writing the answer on a line. There were twelve more problems to go, and they all seemed so much more simple now that he knew how to do them.

"Speaking of kicking butt. Have you seen that new guy that's been on TV lately? He saved a bank and was apparently spotted by our school when that Wild Mutt monster showed up." Gwen looked over to Ben once more, who just finished writing a three.

"Yeah...I have...and it's a girl."

His cousin's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yep. And she's really weird too. Every time I try to talk to her she just disappears or runs away."

Suddenly, Gwen became slightly defensive. "What do you mean weird?"

"I just mean that it would be nice if she talked. Then I could tell her to stop ruining my action. You know, I haven't been able to take down one monster by myself without her getting in the way?"

Gwen's brow furrowed. "Well maybe she's just trying to help. You ever that of that dweeb?"

"Well I don't want her help!" he snapped back.

"Why can't you accept that some people might actually want to help you? Why do you always have to be such a big jerk!"

"Why _does_ this matter so much to _you_!"

Gwen's arms went straight into the air, over her head. "I swear, Ben, sometimes you really don't make sense!"

"Me?" he shot back, puzzled. "You're the one who started getting all, oh, _why can't you just take her help,_ on me!"

"You're...just a jerk, Ben." Gwen picked up her book and school work and stormed up the stairs with her head low.

There was a shout from the kitchen. "Ben! I told you to keep your voice down!"

_And of course, she's yelling at me,_ he thought.

**. . .**

Pushing her door open and literally dropping her supplies directly below her, Gwen flopped upon her bed and sunk her head into a pink pillow..

_Of course he doesn't want your help, _a voice in her head spoke. _You changed your costume and learned all those new spells just to be swatted away like a fly._

Turning her head, Gwen eyed the morning sun and the beautiful rays that were pouring in through the cracks of opened blinds. It would have been a nice day if her plans would have just gone smoothly. She had hoped to tell Ben about her new Lucky Girl routine. She had hoped to explain to him how she missed the interesting and dynamic life of crime fighting. She had even begged herself to get the courage to ask if they could be partners. But who was she kidding, he would never understand.

Quickly, she sat up – deciding that sulking was probably the worst option right then.

"I don't need his approval to help people." Her eyes narrowed. "Whether or not he wants me to, I'm going to get in his way just to make that little dweeb mad."

With a new guideline to follow, she picked herself up and then re-shelved her textbooks as well as placing her homework back into her backpack. In moments, she had taken out a tight, black costume and began to sew something into the chest.

**. . .**

Ben sat in the living room of his cousins house minutes after she had ran up to her room. He had finished two more math problems before rendering them pointless.

"Why do I have to do them over and over again if I already know how to do it..."

He collected his things and walked into the kitchen where his aunt was. She heard him enter and turned to meet his unusually sorrowful gaze.

"Ben, is there something you need?"

Shuffling his backpack, he responded, "No, not anymore. I'm finished with my work."

"Really? But it's only been ten minutes!" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah, Gwen's a pretty good teacher. It wasn't too hard. Even to teach a kid like me," he winced at the downer he threw at himself – but it made Natalie smile.

"Of course my Gwen would be able to. She is a star student after all!" Drying her hands on a towel, she reached for a phone. "I'll call your father, he shouldn't take too long to get here."

"I hope not," Ben whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Alien Boy

**Note: **My first version of chapter 4 was horrible to me and didn't seem to fit in. Replaced.

Chapter 4:** Alien Boy**

Another day of useless school had come and gone for Ben, and yet another day he gained new homework. He figured out that as long as he put random answers down – his parents would be happy. At least until they saw his report card. But it's worked before, and it will work again.

Leaving the yellow school bus full of laughs and angry taunts – as he had fallen over a seat-belt strewn into the walkway – his legs then began to run down the sidewalk in way of his home. When he got there, he went around back and opened the large glass door. They never kept it locked, as his father had mentioned that giving him a key would be a bad idea.

Closing the door quickly behind him, Ben wasted no time in going into the large square kitchen and digging in the refrigerator.

"It's good to be home alone for a while after school," he smiled as he bit into an apple.

Fruits, vegetables, and almost anything strictly healthy were usually things that he kept far from reach. But during the road trip with his grandfather, he had come to appreciate apples – which Gwen had so generously bought furtively at a supermarket one day when they were supposed to eat some exotic food or other. Of course, there had never been a point in thanking her – as he was the hero that deserved everything, right?

Even the neighbors on his street would look at him with earnest wonder. Ben was not exactly the most average height, and he was noticeably shorter. He had over heard a man that lived down the street from him talking to his dad one day outside.

"That boy of yers', Carl, he needs to be gettin' some more sun and eat more. He's shrinkin' by the day!"

"Ben will get there one day," his father had reassured the man.

His mother had always pointed out the things that made Ben a bit abnormal, while his dad would just smile and say, "can't change the way people are."

After finishing only half the crimson apple, Ben headed up stairs and into his room. There he tossed his backpack somewhere, and literally raced to find the remote and turn on the news channel. Today was the day that he would do something _without _that other girl interfering.

He was always in time to catch the weatherman – who appeared every day at around 3:00. It took a while for him to get used to having to wait before seeing what he really wanted. Maybe that was patience finally kicking in?

Just after the well-dressed well-groomed man finished smile at something, which Ben thought was stupid, he addressed there would be clear skies and a warm night – no more chills. Then the camera panned over to the news anchor.

"_That's great to hear. And back over to today's stories – we have nothing new to report on any incidents. The day has been quiet so far and we hope to keep it that way. Stay tuned for more coverage. __This is Bellwood news, and we're keeping you on top."_

Ben groaned as he heard the unexpected broadcast that nothing bad was happening. He hardly thought about the happiness that some people would be feeling – if they had known they were going to be in a terrible accident and missed it.

"Now there's absolutely nothing to do..." his eyes wandered around his messy room. He located his backpack, which had made its own landing zone among a mess of toys and clothes.

His mind shifted into the thought of doing homework, but some self-defense mechanism rejected it.

"No way...not even a chance," and then he spied his Game Station. Some part of him wanted to go sit at the video game system for hours on end, but another part – which seemed to have never shown before – really didn't want to waste the time.

Finally, after figuring there was seemingly nothing to do, he fell backwards onto his bed and groaned quite audibly.

"Man..." he complained, "I wanted to be able to do _something_ with the Omnitrix before mom and dad get home."

Then, from his TV, he heard the sound of a loud trumpet orchestra and realized it was the news coming back – a bit early.

"_Breaking news," _said a voice which sounded a lot like the deep ones from the radio.

Ben's cheeks rose and his mouth curved into a joyful smile. Breaking news usually meant one thing – there was a problem, and not just some problem with politics. A real, emergency.

Soon, the man who had just reported nothing happened quickly reappeared with a more annoyed expression on his face. Apparently hoping the day would stay quiet was not enough to keep it that way.

"_Unfortunately we have just got reports of yet another terrible incident on the streets of Downtown Bellwood. A fire, which firefighters believe was arson, has been set ablaze at a local apartment building. The city's residents are desperately trying to rescue the people inside but have been unsuccessful so far. Our hopes and prayers are with them. Now we go..."_

"Another day of hero time. Was a close one though." said Ben, who was now edging on his bed.

He turned and opened his window, which he now never kept locked, and jumped just after turning into Heat Blast.

With the pyronite's ability to withstand flames it would be really easy to rescue whoever was inside. All he would need to do is walk in, jump over some death-threatening fires, pickup the damsel in distress, and walk out. He would have the city on its feet thanking him.

Using his flames as rocket propulsion, he sent himself flying into the air and straight towards the top of buildings. Although he had first thought it would be a pain to spot the scene, he learned that it was quite easy. Black smoke clouded one portion of Bellwood's skies and below it was a house of fire.

It took him minutes to get close enough to land safely. All the while he had sailed through air as if he were surfing in water. The diamond rays of the after noon sun were his monstrous waves while the scorching yellow of his flames were a board.

When he was close enough, he could see that police had blocked off two sides of the street – the main urban road leading to the apartment. There was a single fire engine just outside the building hosing down the burning structure with high-powered streams of water from a nearby hydrant.

Ben decided it would be best to avoid them completely and just jump through a window or the roof. The less they saw him – probably the better.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe," Ben said while trying to pick which window to jump through. He could hear cries of help, but did not see who was shouting. Flames gutted out each window panel like a caged animal.

And then came the horrible turn of the situation. The one thing he had hoped would not happen just once – for that whole day.

She was back.

The masked Gwen jumped from rooftop to rooftop in direction of the flaming apartment building. She took long jumps and strides through the air while running with a swift and amazing physique.

For a moment Ben stared in envy, but soon let his pride overcome the slight feeling. He jetted towards the building in attempt to beat her there.

Not caring which window he went through, he ended up making it into the blaze by the first window on the left side. And there was nothing but fire.

All around him there were licks of red, yellow, and even white fires dancing about and carelessly spreading their cancer to nearby appliances and wood. In the room he was in, most people would be getting scorched, but Heat Blast's fire-elements allowed him to basically blend in with his little tormented brothers and sisters.

"Time to put out some of this mess."

He held his arms up and began to bring in the flames through his hands. All the heat whirled around until it finally landed completely in his arms. However, he couldn't just use that technique all the time. As the heat had to go somewhere – and it went all into his body. Even though he was made of living rock and lava – he still had to keep cool.

Now the room was fire-free, and apparently Gwen had noticed. She came right through the same window he did and landed beside him. Ben expect for her to say something or start a little argument – but she didn't.

"Out of my way fire-breath," was all she said before bumping into him and running out of the room and into the apartment complex.

Ben fell over and tried to brace himself by a chair, which crumbled at his touch.

No way was she going to steal his glory this time. He would save at least one person – and nothing would stop him from achieving that.

Through the door he went and out into a hallway filled with the sounds of crackles and screams. The people were all throughout the building. How could so many people become trapped and not get out?

Ben quickly caught a glance of the masked heroine going one direction down the "L" shaped hallway, so he took the other direction by instinct.

He would be coughing from the thick smoke rising to the ceiling, but apparently his body adaptations could withstand it – lucky him.

But not so lucky for the people stranded in rooms as if they were left behind on some deserted island. He quickly made his way to the closest room where screams were arriving.

Jumping over a thin line of fire, he witnessed a family huddled into a corner with a well-built Italian man shielding his wife and child.

The boy, who looked roughly four, was cradled by his dark-haired mother and then outlined by the father. It was a heroic formation.

"Don't worry now, I'm here to help," reassured Ben as a wooden beam fell from the ceiling and barely missed his head. This only strained the family's confidence even more.

He nodded to the father in the family, the three stood up – trusting whatever was before them with all their hope. It was the only thing they had to cling on to anyways.

Ben turned back around glad the family was not being reluctant and hopped once more over the wall of fire – out into the complex hall.

"Come on!" he called as the screams still rang from other stragglers in other rooms.

The Italian wife was first, she seemed brave and hardy – making it through the hot fire with only sweat to show for it. Next came the man in his son – and they weren't so confident.

The boy's face screwed up as he saw what was in front of him – a common act of pouting. By instinct, the father pushed his son's face into his chest and made a dive through the yellow barrier.

Ben's heart skipped a beat as he thought that they had not jumped far enough – he couldn't watch anyone burn alive. Luckily that didn't happen. They made it safely through just as their mother had.

And at that, Ben gestured for them to follow – all the while wondering if they spoke English. Dismissing it as unimportant, he raced down the halls. As he went, he could hear the cries of help people in other rooms made when they witnessed a family escaping. He tuned them out.

Once they hit the staircase, Ben saw that there were actually no steps left. Apparently, they had been made of a cheap wood and were almost the first to crumble.

Thinking of other things to do, he looked out through the window which was positioned at the end of the hall. It over-looked the front where all the firefighters and police offers were gathered. They had put together a landing trampoline just in case anyone would jump from the window – they were smart.

"Alright," Ben spoke to the people behind him as he noticed the black-clad girl coming from down the hall with more people, "there's safety down there. All you have to do is jump."

The Italian man shot Ben a glance. "But how do yu know it iz safe?" he questioned with an accent. He could speak English.

"Trust me," Ben said, "they know what they're doing down there. And I wouldn't rescue you guys just to get you hurt. You have to hurry. Go!"

It was amazing how people would trust anyone in desperate times. The feeling could be manipulated into such cruel forms, but here...here it was just what was needed.

Gwen arrived behind them all with at least two more families – totaling nine people – just as the foreign man of the Italian child climbed onto the seal and gave his wife a brush-kiss. He was obviously unsure, but saw it as the only option. And he trusted Ben – many people seemed to trust him for some reason. Gwen could never understand why.

Out the window he went, followed by more and more of the people that the two heroes had gathered. Nobody else needed convincing after seeing the others jump and be saved by the trusted city officials below.

Within minutes they were all safely grounded and only Gwen and the flaming Ben were left.

"There are still more people," Gwen spoke with the shimmer disguising her voice.

"I know. I'll get the rest of them on this hall and you see if anymore are on any of the other floors," he finished as she just started to run. A weird feeling shivered into his body – it gave him an interesting and unexplained feeling about the girl running from him.

"And be careful!" he called.

She ignored him.

**. . .**

Soon four more families had been found and rescued just as the others had been. The work was almost too easy and seemed so casual for experienced saviors like Ben and Gwen.

There was so much spare time that the firefighters were actually able to put the fire out before the building toppled or was completely obliterated. The sky soon returned to its normal color without the thick, black haze covering any part of it.

The rescued people were given oxygen treatments and admitted to a small ambulance for a minuscule checkup just outside the danger zone.

All the while Ben even had time to retain his alien form as he stood atop a rooftop beside Gwen – who he still did not know the identity of – and watched as the city's help did their jobs.

"You know," Gwen started with her hands on her hips just as the sun appeared to be setting, "we make an okay team, Alien Boy."

Ben sent her a glance of approval, and that was all. No more words, and no more actions. They watched for minutes more before parting without a simple goodbye.

He even made it home before his parents – saving him an explanation which would be full of many stutters and lies.


	5. Chapter 5: In Love We Drift

**Once more I will apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but I fear my pattern will not be ending until one more chapter. Meaning, the next will also be later than I would want; for I have a research paper to write. After that, I will be free of any work that does not take me five minutes. I promise to make up for the rather shortness of this chapter in the next one.**

Chapter: **In Love We Drift**

She had been shadowed lately, hiding in the void of those cast by the very brightness of the sun itself. Her voice never fluttered to her son's ears to comfort or let him know she was around. But he didn't quite notice. That is, until his dad came running into his room one Saturday night.

"Ben," he shook his son's shoulder while his own eyes flashed with impatience, "wake up. Come on. Wake up!"

Slowly, the sleeping boy shifted and groaned until his eyes peered open to see an unshaven, ruffled, and tired man before him.

Without waiting for Ben to respond, Carl continued. "You have to get up quickly, we have to leave in three minutes or less."

It was the middle of the night! What could be so important? Maybe some relative was very ill and needed the family's care, or possibly something was after them and they needed to run.. But no, it was that something, that one tiny thing, that Ben would never guess on in his childhood.

"Dad..." Ben started groggily and with a fluttering feeling. "What's going on...at least tell me that."

Before he left Ben's room, Carly spun around and started to move his hands in a light and uncontrollable nervousness. It almost seemed as he wasn't going to say anything. And then:

"Your mother is having a baby," he then left the room to head down the hall.

Ben choked. A baby? When, and where did it come from? Of course, he had been seeing his mom less around the house, but still, where could she have been hiding another child? A child so noisy, annoying, and full of such simple wants and needs?

In those three minutes the three Tennyson family members were piled into Carl's large green truck so Sandra could lie down on the back seat. Her breathing was quick, but she stayed calm and so did her eyes.

Ben turned around to look at her. She was, to him, the perfect woman that every other girl had to model and strive for – like every mother. Her blond hair was tied so delicately behind her head to keep any strand from springing free. Her skin was always soft, creamy, and vibrant – never did it appear to flake or turn brittle. And her eyes, they were dark and so hard to read. Behind them lie beds of emotion and truth that no one could see into.

Carl did his best to abide the speed limit, but his wife needed him then and it was three in the morning – what could five miles over hurt when there's nobody about?

Through their drive to the hospital just on the outskirts of the Downtown zone – Ben stared out the passenger window at the passing by of houses, trees, and other silhouetted things. But not once did the enormous blue sky move – nor did its inhabitants. It was so dark and blue at night as the moon sat large and full like a baby being cradled, and all the little stars were jealous of the attention.

They arrived at the ER side of the hospital and there was immediate attention given to Sandra, as the emergency area of the hospital was quite empty save for the staff of nurses, secretaries, and doctors.

The white walls, tiles, and furniture of the waiting room caused Ben and his father to squint after being in the dark of their house and the night for so long.

_A baby,_ Ben's thoughts caught up to him. _How could I not have figured it out?_

"Dad, why didn't you tell me mom was going to have a baby?" He wanted to be angry with Carl, but still, he was not fully awake and was quite tired.

Again, his father fidgeted with his hands and tried to grasp a watch that he forgot to put on when they left home. His eyes flashed and it was very apparent that he was trying to think of fragile things to say to his son – who he, until now, shared a bond of trust and comfort with.

"Ben...I..._we_ really wanted to tell you. Believe me when I say _I _definitely did. But your mother – she said it would be best that you weren't to know yet. Countless times you have run away after school only to come back right when we get home or not until later. You see, she was afraid that having another child would make you think that we wouldn't pay attention to you. She was afraid that you would go so much farther than just running away." His eyes pleaded with the boy in the gray leather chair next to him. He was telling the full truth and hoped that it was enough.

But it wasn't. "You tried to hide it from me? Just because you think I'm running away to go do something bad!"

"How would we know?" Carl said calmly, implying to Ben that he shouldn't shout. "You don't tell me anything anymore, and ever since you came home from that trip with your grandfather – that I shouldn't of let you go on – you have been acting different. And your cousin, that, again, you spent two months right under each other's noses, is another person I don't trust."

_What! _Ben screamed in his head. _What is it about her that he doesn't trust?_

"Gwen's a good person dad, why do you always mention her when you mention that summer?" he questioned with an interrogative sense, protecting another person that shouldn't be attacked.

"You know why, Ben. As much as your grades seem to jump around – I know you're intelligent. And I know you could figure out what I mean when I say that it wasn't healthy for you two to be forced next to each other at the age you were and still are."

Ben felt betrayed now. "Dad, what kind of kid do you think I am?"

"I don't know anymore, _son._" he practically hissed saying the final word as if poisoning it. "You don't let me in anymore."

True, Ben had stopped sitting down just to tell his father about his days and what he did all the time and why he did some things. Carl would be the one to sit at the kitchen table with Ben after he would get detention. His dad would allow him to explain why he did something and what made him feel like he had to. He was so understanding – but could he be trusted with the secret of the Omnitrix? That was the problem with being ten years old and unknowing.

A man in a doctor's lab coat walked before Carl and stood above him. He ran his large hands through his short and styled black hair.

"Well, Mr. Tennyson," he started with a smile, but with eyes that said he was tired at three in the morning. "You have a beautiful, healthy daughter by the lovely name of Sarah Amy Tennyson. Congratulations."

_Great, a sister, and they had actually thought of name without telling me! I wonder what else they're hiding now._ Ben sulked back in the hospital chair – feeling he knew he would hate the new family member trying to take up the little time he got from his parents. It would fling its small pink fists and wail loudly to draw them to it all day. There would be no more time left for him.

**. . .**

The morning came when Sandra and Ben's new sister, Sarah, were allowed to leave the wasn't long after – and was only about a full day until they could get out of the bright, clean hospital.

That Sunday, Carl was at his wife's side every second she needed him. He never felt burdened, but took it as his duty to get what she needed now that she had such a large responsibility put back into her arms. He would race down from their room where she would lay most of the day and bring up baby bottles, water, food, toys, and sometimes come down with rags or laundry. He was being worked to an unknown limit. Still, though, he did it all for her without one complaint.

All the while Ben would attend school and come home without expecting anymore hellos or questions on how is day went – and he was right to expect so. Because of the baby, his mom took a leave from work and his father also took a small amount of vacation time to help with the first days of Sarah.

Ben's hero time had to be cut down delicately because there was no more of it to get away from the watchful eyes of his dad – who seemed to keep a closer eye on him while he was home off of work. Even though Ben could tell he was being monitored, Carl still said little to him as his schedule seemed to be full.

Then came the day, a Wednesday, when his father had to return to the job of city engineering. That was the day he finally took Ben down into the living room and seemed to say many words to make up for the ones he had been ignoring.

"Your mother is going to require you to help her a lot with your sister." Just the way he said sister was so casual – as if she had always been there taking up _his _time.

"She expects me to run up and down the stairs getting things for her?"

"If that's what she needs, yes," but he watched the expression on his son's face change. "Don't worry though, I talked to her and we both agreed to go a bit easier on you. You're still young and new to all of this."

_Young enough to fool you about my other life,_ Ben said to himself with resentment and pride.

"Also" continued Carl, "your mother suggested something I'm not too fond of, but it's an amazingly great idea. We both think it will help you a lot."

Help? What could help him now that he was caged down with a baby sister that he had to help take care of? What could possibly give him the key to his imprisonment, or soften the harshness of it all?

"What is it?" asked Ben, his curiosity fueling and coming to a brim.

"Well-ll," he drew out the word with a lengthy ending – almost as if he was reconsidering what ever he had decided on now. "Gwen is going to be coming over every day after school for a while."

If ghosts were real, then Ben's face seemed to become just that. Ghoulish.

Watching his son's expression change, Carl wondered if that decision had been for the best. "It's just for a while now. Don't get too freaked out, or excited, whichever you are."


	6. Chapter 6: In Hate We Love

**Alright, so I finished my research paper yesterday just so I wouldn't have to do it later. Doesn't that make perfect sense (not really, no). Sat there for three hours just to find out it wasn't hard, but time-consuming. Anyways, here is the next in the story:**

Chapter 6: **In Hate We Love**

From the beginning he knew he would hate _it_! The little pink thing that seemed to take up every moment of his mother and fathers attention. For many sleepless nights, Ben would toss and turn and silently fume at those two people who gave birth to _him_ for making him suffer so terribly. He would scorn them quietly when his rage reached its peak and promised to forever hate them.

But then there was a night of difference, the night before Gwen was supposed to start coming over after school. It was Sunday, a week and a day after Sarah was born into his life.

The house had been timid and silent for a change. His father, he could hear, had just finished washing, scrubbing, and loading dishes into the dishwasher to be electronically cleaned. Through the little crack on the bottom of his bedroom door he watched as the lights throughout the house went black until there was nothing left to see with. Footsteps came from the staircase and drifted into the blackness.

Ben turned on his side, dreading the next day where he would be forced to be with Gwen and his baby sister throughout the day. It wasn't her so much he was dreading now, but the fact that he had no choice but to deal with the squealing, annoying, needy thing that was a baby.

Suddenly, he heard his bedroom door open and felt the presence of another person entering his room. Shocked for a moment, he waited until whoever it was finally had turned the lamp near his bedside on. Light flooded the room.

Carl knelt by his son's bed and looked around at the clean and tidy room. He whistled, "you've done some good work on your room Ben. I'm...proud of you."

Ben didn't respond. To him he felt defeated by that odd brotherly responsibility that comes when siblings are about. He never thought he was the person to withhold such things. It had caused him to sit down and do his homework every school day, and not just clean his room.

Carl smiled. He looked tired and beaten by the hardy daily tasks of taking care of his family. "It's been a while since I could sit in here and not be stabbed by an action figure's arm or a toy gun. You know...I always kept my room dirty and a mess when I was a kid. I just felt like it was my own style and that nobody could match it." After laughing at the memory, he continued. "Your grandfather would come in and always tell me that it was my room and I had to live in it. I never really got what he meant until I started finding dead bugs under a few of my favorite things. Man, after that I kept the place so spotless you'd think the Queen lived there!"

_Or Gwen,_ Ben added as a joke to himself. Just the warmth and the happiness radiating from his dad caused Ben to grin, but he still resented it. He had been deprived of that man's smile for so long – one time just couldn't make up for it. It couldn't!

Finally, after sighing with a heavy, drawn out breath, Carl began to say what he had originally came into Ben's room for.

"Lately..." he choked on the word, "I haven't been around you much. I haven't been giving you attention – not even for your grades, which I checked after I did the dishes and...I'm so amazed! Ben, an A in math class! An A!" He beamed over his son with pride. "You got there in a week! How? You have to tell me how you did it!"

Inside, Ben was having trouble with the mixture of happiness and hatred that he kept bottled up. He knew he should be responding and showing joy that he was being praised for what he was doing. But...they abandoned him when that baby came. They neglected him – after it grew older there would be no more room in their lives for him! No! He wouldn't fall into anything like that. He would use the Omnitrix to run away. Run away and never come back if he had to!

Carl's broad smile fell when he watched Ben turn his head away and his eyes squint. And then there was another sigh from the muscular man at the bedside.

"I just...wanted to let you know I was proud of that. It really means a lot that you are taking up on your school work," he fidgeted with the watch that was now rightfully on his left wrist. "I wish I could say I understand and know what your going through right now. But I don't. I really don't know how it feels to be as old as you are with a baby entering your life. But I can tell you that I know you feel alone and like it takes up all our time. And that maybe one day, you won't matter to us anymore."

_Yes! That is exactly how I feel. And I know it's going to happen!_ Ben closed his eyes as he shouted in his head to the point where it started to hurt. All the while he continued to ignore his father.

"Since there isn't much I can do to make up for lost time...I was hoping that you and I could go hangout somewhere and get one of those smoothies you acquired a taste for a while back. Just you and me. To show you that, no matter who else comes into my life, you will always hold a special place in my heart."

_Why are you telling me this? w_ondered Ben. He began to feel the red-hot anger rise in his body at every word Carl said. Each thing made him feel more weak and young...and immature. Every word stung him with guilt for all the things he had thought and wanted to say. And then...that's when it all crumbled down.

Springing from his bed, Ben locked his arms around his dad's neck and refused to release him. Putting his young head on his father's broad shoulders, he let loose a stream of tears and spoke in his boyish voice:

"I'm sorry dad."

Large arms wrapped around his ten-year-old body as an adult head was pressed on his own shoulders. Oh how it hurt his father to know that Ben had begun to feel so much resentment towards him and how he himself had almost forget that Ben was still just a boy. A young, innocent boy who was taking on a secret world of aliens he still did not know of.

"But promise me something dad," said Ben, feeling so hopeless and vulnerable.

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you won't ever forget me, and that you will always love me." Those words, they didn't feel like his own as he spoke them. Who was he? Where was Ben Ten?

Carl could only smile as he started to see a soft side of the hard-case that was his son. "I hereby, on this day, promise that I will always love Benjamin Kirby Tennyson through life and death; and to never let him fall to the back of my mind, but _always_ have the front row seat."

**. . .**

The sunlight had once been Ben's worst enemy. Always startling him and pulling him from his slumbers at times just around seven. However, today he felt rejuvenated and fresh – new.

The window that was on the wall to the right of him, which his bed slid into, had the blinds slightly open just enough so rectangles of the orange morning sun could beam in. He sat up to peer through one of the white shutters and looked outdoors.

Nobody was out there. Cars sat quietly in driveways while the tall skyscrapers of the Downtown stood firm in the background. The whole sky was a bright orange color, reflecting off of many glass windows. A story below him, on his own lawn, he could see the sparkling dew that had built up on an abundance of the green grass leaves. How dead it appeared out there!

Ben was almost tempted to sit there and really enjoy the feelings of peace that came with such a sight. Then he remembered. It was Monday. He had to go to school.

If that hadn't been a daily buzz-kill, then telling bad jokes was good – which it wasn't. All love for the morning gone, he slid off his bed lazily and jumped into the shower.

He used the bathroom downstairs in hopes of not waking his parents or little sister. Her cries were not music or melodies. He compared them to something like a police siren or the school fire alarm. Now those could really send you screaming if you sat there and listened to them.

After washing and scrubbing his fine, smooth, but long brown hair, Ben was out and dressed. Never would he sit in a shower for more than ten minutes. He felt it such a waste of time, and that he could do so many other things than just sit in the warm water..

When he finished in the bathroom, he headed to the kitchen to grab a slight breakfast of Pop Tarts and orange juice and then finished putting on his black sneakers.

The bus came at twenty minutes before eight, and he was soon on his way to the school which he so hated, but continued to do the homework, for now.

Throughout his daily class he would do what he normally did, save for cause mischief. His arm was always at the side of his face as he slouched back in the student desk and tried to soak up whatever was being taught. Now that he listened, it seemed things were much easier than he ever expected them to be. Everybody had known George Washington was the first president of the United States, but nobody seemed to ever remember that he and John Adams sent messages back and forth until their deaths. Maybe Gwen wasn't as smart as he used to think.

"Ben," his math teacher had looked down at him that day with a stack of papers in her hand, "you've been doing good on your homework. How do you think you'll do on this test?" Her wide eyes peered through her rounded glasses at him – seeming to suspect something going on. He never made A's before.

Ben smirked. "I don't know, you haven't given it to me yet."

She just handed him the day's test and walked off with a groan of annoyance for the boy who had mysteriously upped his grades without much help.

Then came the end of the school day, where it seemed like he got nothing out of being there – again. Even more so, he trudged through the double doors of the beige school building and saw that there were no more signs of the once pretty morning. The afternoon had taken and dried the day up. Such a waste.

The yellow school bus with a number in the window that said it was his ride was waiting at the circular road that entered the school courtyard. He moved towards it, feeling like his day had been ruined by even going to school at all.

"Hey, Ben, wait up!" someone called from behind him.

Ben turned to see who was yelling for him, and when he spied the person amongst a crowd, he was a bit surprised.

Running down the school steps, with bright, smooth orange hair and books pushed against her chest, was none other than Gwen Tennyson.

As he watched her race towards him, one of his eyes squinted and the other rose. To him, the whole scene was quite confusing. Why would she ever be in a rush to see _him_?

Then he remembered that she was supposed to come over everyday after school for a little while to help him and his mother with Sarah.

"So I take it you're riding my bus?" he asked when she was near him.

"Yep," she smiled.

"Great..." Ben groaned as they walked next to each other and onto the large, yellow vehicle.

Apparently Gwen knew a few other kids that rode his bus route too, as she wouldn't stop talking with a girl that was across the seat from them and giggling. He was almost annoyed that Gwen was sitting with him, as he was used to being alone and having the whole leather place to himself. But he would make do just this once.

Luckily, he had the window seat and he was able to learn on the cold metal of the bus and look out at the passing scenery. He thought about that past week and how nothing on the news ever came on about some outbreak of fires, or robbers, or anything that really called for his help. Was the whole world on hold just for him because of his newborn sister? No, something was bound to come up, right?

When they neared the stop the two of them were supposed to get off, Ben and Gwen stood and made their way to the aisle with Ben in the lead. Just before making it to the final seat, someone tried to trip him with the use of a seat belt – again.

He gasped right before falling, but never made it to the ground as Gwen had took hold of his arm to help him.

Just the sight of a girl holding onto another boy caused interest to many of the inhabitants of the bus.

"oooo!" cooed three kids at the back.

"Come on!" Gwen said between clenched teeth, pushing Ben forward and down the bus steps. Soon they were outside on the sidewalk and the school bus was left to go off into the distance – safe from anymore more merciless taunts.

They were now left alone outside. Ben turned in the direction towards his house and started off without waiting for his cousin. His cheeks were heated from almost falling down, again! By the same trick that had happened a week ago!

"Hey," Gwen finally caught up, "does that always happen?" She stared at him with her head turned and her body facing another direction.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

By his tone, it was almost obvious to her that he was answering yes. "So it does, doesn't it?"

"Not talking," he reiterated.

Huffing with annoyance, she decided to try something else and let the old subject drop dead.

"Well...I was thinking that you and I should plan some stuff to do with your sister. You know, so we don't get bored – or, more importantly, so she doesn't get bored."

They rounded a curve, witnessing only one car pass by so far. Now they were on the same road Ben's house was adjacent to.

"She's like a week old, what could she possibly want to do?"

Gwen smiled at her superior knowledge of babies. "They like to be interested in things they've never seen before. That's how they learn to walk and talk. They see other people do it and then try it themselves."

In all honesty, he hadn't paid much attention to Sarah. Not that he wouldn't give her a look, but just that she was always in his parent's room with his mother who rarely came downstairs anymore. Although, sometimes they would go in the living room to watch kid shows on the toddler's channel.

"Well what do you think?" Ben asked his cousin. "You seem to be the all-knowing baby guru."

"Baby guru? Please, it's just because I'm a girl and I've got mother's instinct."

Ben choked a laugh. "Yeah right."

"It is!" she insisted. "I even know that face babies make when they see something that really amazes them. Their eyes get wide and their arms fly up and get stiff like they're trying to grab whatever it is." She made a weird pose with her eyes wide and her arms up, just as she described. Her whole body seemed to freeze, and she looked like an alien from outer space.

Ben had never seen her do anything like that – he hadn't known she could actually do _fun_ or have a seemingly laid back attitude. It made him laugh to where he had to cover his mouth and watch.

"Shut up!" she called, embarrassed now. "I was just trying to make that stupid brain of yours understand!"

He didn't respond, because for some reason he knew she was lying. And then there was the fact he had a hard time trying to silence his own laughter.

"Ugh!" Gwen cried out and went ahead of him, "let's just get to your house and forget this ever happened."

He trekked behind her, but still chuckled every once in a while.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day With the Baby

**Yeah...I got sick for a week. But that's my life biography, which none of you came to read. So here is the Ben 10 story, which happens to be more interesting than my life (figures):**

Chapter 7: **First Day With the Baby**

The two finally arrived at Ben's house where, once at the front porch, Gwen continued to knock on the door. She did so in increments of three knocks and ten second waits for a response, very organized. After about four go's, Ben decided to let her in on a little secret:

"This is my house, doofus, we don't have to knock."

She rolled her eyes. "Then how else do you expect to get in? Wanna use the Omnitrix to go through the wall, or, here's a better idea that seems more like you, bash down the door?"

"No..." he drawled, "let's just go around back."

He started around the house and Gwen followed, reluctantly, but knowing he might be right. After all, he had to have some way to get inside when his parents weren't at home and at work. Luckily, though, his mom was there full time now.

Ben pulled open a big glass sliding door that led into the kitchen. With a broad, triumphant smile, he said, "After you."

Instead of having Gwen go before him, she pushed him inside first and walked in second – closing the sliding door behind her.

"And what was that for?" asked Ben, who had taken hold of a counter-top to stop himself from tripping.

"For laughing at my impression of a surprised baby, which, happened to be _very_ realistic."

"Oh right," he grinned, "because babies look like aliens when they're surprised."

She groaned with disgust and pushed him backwards while taking hold of his shoulders ruthlessly. "Ben Tennyson I swear if you continue to make fun of...of..." She stopped mid-sentence with a questioning look. "Are...are you wearing...cologne?"

It was interesting, and she was surprised that she actually noticed it herself. But after him typically smelling of old socks, and rarely of something nice and bearable, maybe it shouldn't have been much of a surprise.

Ben's face reddened, but he was saved by his mother's call from up the staircase in the hallway.

"Ben?" she yelled. "Is that you I hear? And is Gwen there with you? I know I hear someone else too."

Sliding from his cousin's loosened grip, he furtively walked to the exit of the kitchen which went to the hallway and then the living room.

"Yeah mom!" came his answer. "It's me and Gwen."

"Alright sweetie, I'll be bringing Sarah down to play in just a moment. After that I'm going to give myself a haircut. I can't even begin tell you how much older I look now."

"Okay," he said dryly, and almost to the point where she couldn't here him.

**. . .**

Sandra Tennyson came walking down the stairs with Sarah securely in her arms. She was smiling at random things in the house and flapping her arms madly. It really is a shame things like white plaster walls and toy keys can't make everyone laugh.

Making their way into the living room, where both Ben and Gwen sat, Sandra put Sarah on the carpet next to Ben and sat on the couch herself with Gwen.

"So what do you think, Gwen?" she started to ask, "My hair is just everywhere right now. Isn't it?"

Gwen's face turned and gave Sandra a run-down look, as if she was about to give out a score between one and ten.

"Aunt Sandra, you look just fine."

"Oh don't be modest, Gwen. I know I'm looking like some witch who has been locked away in her own house for years," all the while she kept smiling – happy to finally talk to another girl. "Just look at how my hair curls here," she pointed to the ends of her blond locks.

Gwen gave a perplexed look. "Well...now that you mention it. Yeah...they do look a bit curly. But I'm sure you can just get it fixed up and it will look smooth and beautiful again."

Ben's mother had such a charismatic personality. She could take the tarnish from the coin and make it bright and shiny again. Her bright blond hair matched her attitude and only added to her natural beauty. Amongst all of those things though, her feelings were weaker than glass. They could be shattered so easily, as Ben learned when he had come home late after out saving people in the Downtown.

For a moment, they all sat in silence – save for Sarah who was flinging colorful key-like toys around with a goofy grin upon her soft face. The three occupied their gazes by watching the baby place innocently.

"Oh I just hope I do it right," Sandra broke in. "I'm going to leave her to you two now...I know that you'll both do a good job. Just remember to be gentle. If she starts to cry, there's a bottle in the fridge. All you have to do is warm it up. I shouldn't be long now."

"Don't worry mom, Gwen and I got this," Ben said – looking at Gwen for support.

"Right, Aunt Sandra, I promise to be extra careful."

Sandra smiled. "I know you will." With a wink, she walked back through the hall and headed up the stairs to perform her rejuvenating haircut.

Now, Ben sat on the ground while Gwen continued to stay seated on the couch. All the while, he kept to himself – hoping that his cousin wouldn't bring up the question she had asked earlier in the kitchen. It would be embarrassing enough if she ever learned that he had cleaned his room – but what if she knew he actually took showers regularly now? What if she knew he _purposely_ put cologne on? And then, just like water dries in the Sahara, she asked.

"So...Ben..._are_ you wearing cologne? Or was I just smelling something in the kitchen?"

She had a sly smirk plastered on her face – stretching from one cheek bone to the other like a cat stalking its prey. Oh how he became so angry with that face! She knew! And now he was being teased!

"Ha!" he shouted to her humorously. "Me? Wearing that disgusting stuff. Ew. Yeah right. I'd rather be standing in front of Vilgax without the Omnitrix than spray any of that stuff on my body."

Even with his quick excuse, Gwen continued to smile at him deviously. It was the very same face that she had given him each time he had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing – and only the two of them knew.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Why? Because you know you got caught red-handed?" she gloated.

"No!" he replied almost too quickly

Gwen glanced quickly to check on Sarah, who was now rolling around and chewing on the colorful rubber-like key toys - proving how easily children were entertained. Then she shot her eyes back at Ben, who was also so easily entertained. Or maddened.

Oh how she enjoyed teasing him. He always responded. He always gave attention to whoever was giving him a hard time. He gave her attention.

"Hmm, so I guess that if I were to come over by you then I would smell dirty old socks, which probably haven't been washed, and maybe even your unwashed hair – like usual?"

_Geez, _thought Ben,_ when she puts it like that...heck maybe I should tell her that I'm wearing cologne...nah!_

"Pfft! Yeah, of course. At least I'll smell like socks instead of a perfume store."

"Right, because the inside of a gym locker is just _so_ _much_ better than a clean perfume store," the words practically oozed from her mouth.

Then her face eased back into a more serious structure and her eyes moved from Ben to the fireplace next to him.

Being used to noticing when someone was looking upon a bleak situation, Ben instinctively turned as well.

"Ben!" cried Gwen.

He didn't need her yells to make him spring into action. He was the hero, born and ready for dangerous activity.

Somehow, though exactly _how_ didn't matter, Sarah had rolled and rolled until she came in contact with the cast-iron javelins that were kept near the mantle by the marble tile adjacent to the fireplace. She was only half a roll away from knocking them over and being impaled by any of the brass-handled tools.

Ben uprooted himself from where he had been sitting in almost no time at all. His first thought was to fling himself over the baby to shield its frail body from any danger; but just as the thought came, it went, as the consequences of his weight were in favor of doing more damage to his sister.

When he got near her, she knocked over the heavy canister that kept the sharp, pointed javelins in the rounded case. Ben threw himself on the ground beside her as the heavy objects now came tumbling out of their original container.

With Sarah secure in his arms, he felt the tools come and hit his body and roll off – a few came quite close to hitting him or the infant in his arms. But they both appeared to be okay after the mini-avalanche.

Sarah stayed quiet for a few seconds after all the rattling and clinking that came from the metal hitting the hard, marble floor near the fireplace. Although, soon enough, she was crying quite loud. Her whole body was squirming in multiple directions and her eyes were shut tightly.

Gwen looked upon the two on the ground surrounded by the cast-iron projectiles while biting her lip. They hadn't even been down there for more than five minutes and they had already managed to cause Sarah to cry. At least Sandra had the water going upstairs and the cries seemed muffled to her.

Coming down towards the two, Gwen sat on her knees in front of Ben and the wailing child. "Why is she crying?"

"It must have scared her." he sat up and rubbed his back. "Man! Those things really hurt."

"They did?" Gwen's face looked worried. Sandra would never trust her again if something bad happened on her first day of babysitting. "Are you sure nothing hit Sarah?"

"There's no way. I mean...I got to her first. Unless one of those things rolled and..."

"Ben! She's bleeding!"

"What! Where?" he now looked as frantic as his cousin.

"Her arm...look."

He never thought he would be the fatherly type, but he looked quite like a parent the way he took his sister's arms in his much larger hands and inspected them with genuine care. His eyes were squinted and hardened as he kept a determined frown on his face. Soon, he found a lengthy scratch that started at her tiny elbow and went halfway to her wrist.

"Oh man..." he finally sighed.

"We have to get a bandage or something. At least it's not deep...it's barely a scratch. But with brand-new skin like hers, it did a whole lot more than it would have on you."

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and wash it. There are Band-Aids in one of the cabinets in there." They both stood and Ben lead the way to the kitchen with his screaming sister in his arms. He cradled her like he were carrying someone on foot to the emergency room. All the while, Gwen kept her hands close to her mouth as she gently bit upon her nails – caring little for them at that moment.

Not wanting to just sit his sister on one of the counters, Ben directed Gwen to the cabinet where he was sure his mother kept most of the medicines and wound wraps. He did so without a hint of humor or any sign of making a joke out of anything.

Gwen raced to the brown, wooden container that Ben had pointed out and opened it to reveal Aspirin, Tylenol, and various other medicines. She spotted a white and blue box of Band-Aids behind a fallen bottle.

Getting it down, she wasted no time in opening the box and pulling out a long, thin strip of paper which contained a light brown bandage.

"Let me just put some water on it first. You know...to get the blood off." he took Sarah over towards the sink and ran some water on his hand. When it seemed wet enough, he wiped the little trickles of crimson blood that had come from the very slight wound. During all of this, Sarah had stopped wailing so loudly and began to watch what was being done to her. Being just over a week old, it was obvious she had no idea as to what was going on, but if anything, it stopped her frantic cries.

"Alright, Gwen," Ben started, being the one who seemed the most calm in the situation, "just put it on gently over the cut."

After taking the Band-Aid out of its sticker-like paper wrap, she carefully covered the wound on Sarah that had come from the unexpected event earlier.

The crying had ceased and all that remained were the little sniffles and frequent cries from her small mouth.

It wasn't until now that Ben actually had time to really see his little sister. With Gwen behind his shoulder (since she was still a bit taller than him), he noticed how her dark, brown eyes scanned every object before her. Not only that, but how her hair was just as blond as his mothers and not dark like his and Carl's.

With one of her tiny hands, she gripped Ben's nose with anger – squeezing it with all of her strength, which wasn't very much at all. Gwen laughed from close behind him.

In fact she was so close that her own arm was touching the back of his shoulder. And being in such short proximity, she noticed a familiar smell.

"Ben...you are wearing cologne."


	8. Chapter 8: In the Rain

Chapter 8: **In the Rain**

After a little over an hour, Sandra had come down the stairs ready to show off her new and improved look. She had trimmed her vibrant blond hair, washed and lightened her face, put new clothes on, and made her eyes appear more bright and alert. Her radiated with a healthy glow and was much more smooth looking and had more color. Before, she was looking rather pale.

Gwen and Ben had, since the little accident, been paying much closer attention to Sarah. Their eyes almost never left her, and everything they did revolved around the so-called _little bundle of joy._ They each took turns trying to make it laugh – with Gwen taking much of the credit for doing so. Ben just did his best to make sure she didn't get hurt again.

Sandra came in the living room smiling, for her daughter appeared fine and happy and she herself felt quite alive because of her own transformation.

Gwen almost fell with relief at the sight of another adult coming into the large room and taking a seat on the couch. It seemed she was finally going to be free of the large responsibility that had been burdening her for a while. _Then_, she recalled the possible trouble that could be in store for her, and Ben.

She turned to look at her cousin – who had already been staring at her worriedly for the same reason. He knew that Gwen could easily be sent home, but he had to stay there and be victim to her wrath.

Sandra watched her daughter roll around and move her legacy limbs, as there was no way she was old enough to even begin crawling. It all seemed normal to her, almost as if nothing had happened since she was gone. Just as she was about to release the two from the imprisonment of keeping an eye over Sarah, she spotted the bandage that stretched along her arm.

"Ben...Gwen? What is that on Sarah's arm," her eyes narrowed as the two cousins tried to sink lower into the carpet. Gwen even made their knowledge of the event more obvious by turning her head to one side as her eyes widened.

Ben was the one to lock her piercing gaze, which he was used to, and answer. "I swear it wasn't our fault. She was rolling around and...and...well mom, I wasn't doing a good job watching her."

Sandra's stare did not lessen. "You seemed to be doing really good watching her a second ago. Exactly what happened?"

"She was just...rolling...like all over the place. And...then she happened to get kinda close to the firewood things over there," he pointed timidly to the metal rods that were contained in the cast-iron grail.

"What!" came the woman's frantic reply.

"No no!" Ben interrupted. "I got over there before anything happened, or at least I thought it I did. Most of them fell on me and I swear I didn't see any of them touch her. She must of got scratched by something else. I'm just not sure what it was. Really mom, I promise that's what happened. It wasn't anyone's fault really, but if you want to blame someone – blame me for not watching her."

Gwen spared him a glance at that.

Now, the two ten-year-olds waited for what seemed like the inevitable. What exactly would Sandra say? What would she do? To them it seemed like they had made one mistake too many. They ruined their first day.

The blond woman's dark eyes looked around, but repeatedly glanced at Sarah, who appeared perfectly fine with her toys surrounding her. She made happy, excited squeals as she flung some of the colorful objects in random directions.

"Both of you," she finally spoke,"look at her. Just look at how happy she is in her own little world over there."

Ben and Gwen were now confused, but they were in no position to protest, so they did what was told of them.

They watched as her full head of short, blond hair rubbed against the carpet while she tried to kick her way to some place else. The spot she was in obviously was boring her and she was ready to move somewhere new. To Gwen, it was an adorable sight to the see adventurous attitude of any baby, but she did not understand what Ben's mother wanted them to see.

"Wouldn't it make you feel bad if anything bad happened to her? She's so little and innocent, not anything is purposely her fault. They don't know any better. They don't know that what they do might make someone else angry, or cause themselves harm. That's why I wanted you guys to watch her – that's why everyone keeps an eye on their kids. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The two on the floor nodded quickly. It seemed they had been in a deep, dark pit and were now being thrown a rope-ladder for safety.

"Now, I'm not going to get too angry over this. I know neither of you has babysat before and there's bound to be mistakes. If it's anyone's fault, then it's mine. I should have known better. I really should have stayed down here with you guys to help."

_Sounds like we're getting out of this one,_ Ben gloated inwardly.

Just then, the front door of the house opened and a tall man with broad shoulders, and strikingly-brown hair and matching eyes came in.

"Kids!" he beamed happily as he spotted his family in the room next to him.

"Hey Dad," Ben said with a slight smile – glad his father was there now.

"Uncle Carl," greeted Gwen with an equally-sized smile as Ben's.

"Hi son, Gwen, how have you guys been holding up? Sarah hasn't given too much trouble I hope. Or my wife," the last part was obviously a joke. He and Sandra both smiled as he came into the carpeted room and kissed the blond woman on the couch.

Sandra was the one to speak of their happenings. "No, not much trouble. They did a pretty good job for their first time." She winked.

"That's great to hear." Carl looked towards the multiple array of windows in the room. "Gwen, you must have been over here for a while. I'm sure you're all set to get going and back to your own world at your house. I know that keeping you locked up here really wasn't part of the deal, but you seemed to handle it all just fine. So, are you ready now?"

Gwen peered through the white shutters and she finally took hold of what time it might be. The sun was almost completely down and the sky was a cool blue with minimal light. Wow! Time had flown!

"Yep, I think I'm all ready."

"Good," Carl responded looking tired, "it will be easy for me to take you and then come home and change out of these work clothes. No second trips."

He didn't even spare a second to sit down. Up and ready, he had no intention of getting comfortable at home just yet.

Gwen seemed a bit reluctant to stand and head towards her uncle and the front door, but eventually she did so quietly. Without saying much, it appeared she was going to leave without even a simple goodbye. But, to her surprise, Ben stood and walked over to her.

Sandra paid little attention – taking Sarah into the kitchen to feed her dinner and eventually put her down for the night. Carl easily noticed that a _moment_ was rising between them. He headed outside, telling Gwen to come to the truck when she was finished.

"So..." Ben lunged the word questioningly.

"Yeah..." said Gwen in an equally awkward way. There seemed as though they had nothing to discuss. Nothing that wasn't an argument, at least. For a second, the thought crossed Ben's mind that standing up to talk to her might have been a bad idea. And then Gwen brought up an earlier subject.

"So, yeah...thanks for covering for me back there. I mean, you really didn't have to though. Your mom seemed alright with everything that happened. Maybe she shouldn't have been, but at least she won't be telling my mom, I hope."

Ben chuckled. "Ha! Yeah, your mom would be so mad that her face would be purple. I can't believe she is still like that."

Both of their eyes lingered around the house at different objects. The way they refused to look at one another made it seem as though the plain white walls or soft, beige carpet were much more interesting than what they appeared to be.

"You know," Gwen started, "I feel really weird right now. Like...super...dweeby. And I know we usually don't say goodbye very well...or at all. But um...should we hug or something?"

"What!" Ben's face seemed repulsed, but his heartbeat sped.

"Never mind. I know, I know, it was a bad idea. Forget about it." she turned to leave from the open front door.

"Wait, it isn't that bad. I mean, that's what normal people do when other people they know are about to leave. Right?"

Gwen spun back around and she finally looked into his eyes.

"Yeah...I think so. But...I'm only gonna do this to see if you really, for sure no take-backs, are wearing cologne. And just that reason only. Got it?"

"Hey don't worry. I'm not going to like this at all."

They said nothing more, but started by moving closer. Willingly bringing their bodies together seemed different and new. They had never done so before. Once they were within reach, Gwen's arms raised in a "U" shape and went under Ben's.

For a while, they stood in this fashion until Gwen attempted to make the whole situation less awkward by tightening the hug – what normal people did. She expected a horrid scent of sweat and other boy-like athletic musk to meet her nostrils, but instead she got a strong whiff of a much better sensation. It was strikingly good and wonderful at the same time. She almost forgot that her arms were latched around the body of Ben Tennyson. Then a voice broke in.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet? We really should get going, Gwen!"

Quickly untangling herself from him, Gwen backed away and turned to run out of the house and towards the forest-green truck on the slanted driveway. She had completely forgotten that Carl had been waiting outside to bring her home, and that would probably lead to an embarrassing car ride now that he saw what had happened between her and his son. Although, it was just a hug. Nothing really. Right?

Once she was inside the vehicle, after strategically putting herself in the back seat, Carl soon revved up the engine, backed out of the property, and propelled down the street. Ben closed the front door without emotion and turned to walk up the stairs and head into his bleak room – not feeling hungry for dinner right then. His thoughts were jumbled, but he soon took tyranny over them.

_She was just trying to figure out if I really was wearing cologne. That's all, and now she knows. No biggy. At least she won't think I smell bad all the time._

Then he could feel the places her arms were once on him.

"Ah! No!" he cried loudly. "Now I've got her cooties!"

**. . .**

If yesterday had seemed weird, than Ben thought today was much weirder, at least weather-wise. The day before had been pretty clear with small, wispy white clouds stretched here and there in the sky, the sun beaming down on a cool day, and absolutely no big dark clouds to speak of. However, the next day wasn't so pleasing.

He had woken up to icy rain pouring down outdoors followed by screaming winds sending the trees haywire. Enormous deep-gray clouds blotched every point in the sky to where absolutely no sun could get in. It was a dark day, almost as if the whole time he was awake – it would only be sundown.

Ben had gotten to school drenched from having to run for the bus, which so kindly waited an extra minute or so at each stop in case the kids were somewhere else keeping dry. Even so, just having to get onto the large yellow thing would have made anyone soaked.

After all that and a bit more, he was now slouched back in his desk during his first-period class. The seat was quite wet from the clothes that clung to his body and got anything else wet. A few kids around him were in the same situation, although the ones who were still dry probably gloated about it later.

His teacher was making it very challenging for him too.

"Alright class, now I'm handing you all an important test that we will be taking three times throughout this math course. It's called the DEA. This is issued by the state to test and see how well you will have progressed throughout the year. I am _sure_ that you will all completely fail this the first time," he said the last part with a smile. "But remember, do not get this paper wet, and do not let any food crumbs fall on it. You should not even be eating in here." He then proceeded to scratch his balding head before fixing his glasses and picking up a large packet of papers to hand out.

The whole class let out a sigh of worry, _and_ annoyance. The ones who were wet were probably more worried about getting the test sheet soaked, but the rest were just plain irritated by the fact they had to take a test. As if they hadn't already taken enough math tests from the beginning of the year – which was only a few weeks.

Ben slouched even further into his chair as he turned to look out the large glass window on the left. It stretched from almost one side of the wall to the other with a great view of how dark it really was outside. Usually the classroom was filled with the morning sun, but not that day.

Lightning had begun to strike and attack the ground hundreds of miles away. It was quick, like a camera flash. And after each bolt, it took only a few seconds for its partner in crime, thunder, to make its appearance with authority.

Just as the DEA test packet landed on his desk, that's when Ben saw what he shouldn't have seen ever again. A weather phenomenon really.

A lightning bolt had struck the top of a building in the Downtown quite far off, which he almost would have dismissed were it not for the fact that the _purple_ lightning struck.

_Purple lightning..._ Ben repeated in his head several times in attempt to jog his memory of all the things he knew about it. _The wolf guy...that creepy Dr. Victor...and then...Ghost Freak!_

With little care for who saw, he instantly put the Omnitrix in his view and cycled through his available aliens. There were 14, all that he knew he was supposed to have – including Ghost Freak.

"So...who could it be..." he whispered to himself.

"Ben...Ben!" his teacher, who was towering over him, said. "Stop playing with that ridiculous watch and start your test."

"Sorry...it's just that I really have to go to the bathroom. Tests make me really nervous, Mr. Harrison."

The instructor continued to stare at him with suspicion. Sometimes it was hard for him to tell if a student was lying – especially Ben Tennyson. Then he finally sighed. "Alright...I guess now is better than in the middle of the test. Go. But be back in five minutes. Five minutes, you understand?"

Ben nodded, quickly getting out of his seat and racing for the classroom door – all the while trying not to slip. _Sorry Mr. Harrison, saving the world does take a bit longer than that._

He skirted down the hallway corners and then hurried to Gwen's classroom. As soon as he got to the door, he stopped and knew that he couldn't just walk in and get her. First, she probably wouldn't even be willing to go; and second, the teacher wouldn't let some random kid take one of her students.

"Good thing I'm filled with ideas," he smirked.

Going for his locker that was only a hallway down, he took a pencil and a pink note card – the same color the office gave slips for students. Without writing anything on it, he walked back to his cousin's classroom and opened the door.

The students in the room weren't loud, but they were definitely talking up a storm as though they had nothing to do.

_And I thought this was supposed to be an advanced class._

Suddenly, he was approached by a tall, intimidating women who seemed much too professional to be working at a school.

"What is it you require, young man," she eyed the colored note card in his hand.

"Uhh..." Ben briefly stammered, "the principal needs to see Gwen Tennyson. Right away ma'am." He flashed her the note card and hoped his trick would work and she wouldn't take it.

For a moment, the lady only stared him down with eyes of stone and a face that was firm and strict. She said nothing for a while.

"And why does he need to see her?"

Ben gulped. He hadn't prepared a reason.

"Well...she's being...offered a special...academic reward for her...outstanding grades."

Almost instantly, the teacher's eyes brightened and a smile curved upon her pursed lips. "Of course she is. Gwen is the brightest girl in her class. I will fetch her immediately." She then turned to go back into the room and yell out orders of sorts.

_Fetch? _Ben laughed. _What is wrong with this lady?_

In a few seconds Gwen came out of the room and closed the door behind her – shutting out all the noise. She was then surprised to see who was in front of her.

"Ben?"

He smiled. "Yup...it's spelled B, E, N."

That earned him a slight punch on his shoulder. "Could you be any more annoying?"

"Yeah, I could actually, but we've kind of got something to deal with first. Then I can be really annoying."

"We do? What is it? And why does the principal want me?"

Ben's eyes gleamed. "Oh he doesn't. I just made that up so Ms. Professional in there wouldn't tear me limb from limb and then send me home."

"She's actually really nice."

"Whatever. But we have to get to the Downtown."

"Downtown!" Gwen almost shouted too loudly in the quiet school hallway, which no kids seemed to be roaming, and all that could be heard were the sounds of rain and thunder from outside. "Why do we need to go there? Ben, just explain, because you're not making any sense."

"I'll tell you on the way. Now come on, I can't transform in here."

She grabbed his arm before he ran off. "No you're going to tell me now."

"Seriously, Gwen?"

"_Seriously_, Ben."

He sighed and abandoned his escape attempt, then brushed her hand from his arm. "Okay listen, while I was sitting in math class getting ready to take that stupid DEA thing, I saw lightning strike the top of a building."

"That kind of happens all the time. That's why they have lightning rods."

"But that isn't the whole story. It was _purple _lightning."

That's when Gwen's mouth opened to form an _O_, as she finally understood why he seemed real urgent about checking the lightning out. Even though she still didn't understand why he would be bringing her along, she was glad that he was finally including her in his little hero life without being forced to. Like usual.

"Yeah, so are you coming with me or not?"

"I am...but first I think there is someone else who might want to know about this?"

Ben looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Come on, Ben, don't tell me you've forgotten him already," she began to smile, because, once again, she knew something he didn't.

"I don't know who I am forgetting unless you tell me, doofus."

"Grandpa, of course!"


	9. Chapter 9: Destroying Our Lives

Chapter 9: _**Destroying Our Lives**_

Waves of elementary school kids crashed into the front doors of the large school. Some talking, and others yelling, they poured into the front yard like water filling a tub.

Among the final few were Ben and Gwen. Through many days of being pushed and shoved, only to find themselves upon the cold ground, they both agreed to wait until after everyone else. At least those who had no patience.

Ben would have liked to of left much earlier, when he first witnessed the uncommon phenomenon of purple lightning. However, Gwen had persisted that they both stay to finish the rest of the school day. In her defense, nothing had arisen in the news channel and no outburst were heard from the city. The day would have been normal were it not for such a thing as a colored strike.

"Ben, we can go check out that lightning now."

He stared blankly ahead at the ponds of kids now flooding buses. "Really? You think we can? My mom is waiting for me at my house, and your mom would freak if you didn't come home. Besides, we have to watch Sarah again."

Gwen smiled, feeling all too devious lately. "Not if we're with a trusted adult."

"Yeah?" he smiled back, his memory returning. "And who might that be, cuz?"

"Oh I think you can guess," she nudged him, "besides, he _is_ our favorite grandparent."

With their shoes making light slaps against the faded concrete, they began walking down the road to a nearby campsite in the local park. Ben frowned. "Sure beats Aunt Vera."

_. . ._

Arriving at what could have been the most natural looking sight in Bellwood, with overhanging trees of green and soft grass of similar color, Ben and Gwen headed directly for the only mobile home around. The Rust Bucket.

Both of them were expecting their grandfather to be in the outdoors enjoying his life of luxury retirement, but they found no such scene. The area was overwhelmingly silent, like that of a furtive lion.

With leaves rustling and wind tickling their skin, the two easily felt suspicion for what was not happening in front of them. Where was the jolly man who loved the world and saw little flaws in what it presented?

"You get the door," Ben instructed to Gwen, " and I'll be right beside you with the Omnitrix ready."

She shot him a look of acceptance and seriousness. Purple lightning and not even a sound from the Rust Bucket, which carried a man that had helped defeat the omen's creators.

Walking up to the metal door of the Rust Bucket, with Ben leaning on the vehicle beside it, Gwen latched her hand onto the polished metallic handle.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," answered Ben.

With a powerful tug to match that of any boy in, and possibly above, her grade level, Gwen swung the RV door wide open. Soon, though, her grip slipped from the handle – sending the heavy door without control.

Poor, protective Ben had no idea as to what had just hit him. Instantly, he felt pressure rise to his head, and that is when his own vision and thoughts faded.

Gwen scrambled to him, catching him just before he fell. "Ben!" she shrieked. "Ben! Oh man...Ben! Hey doofus! Dweeb! Geek face!" she yelled every word into his ear as she watched his eyes fumble about and soon roll to the back of his head. A mark began to show at the center of his forehead.

"Hello?" came a voice from inside the Rust Bucket. "What is going on out there? Hello?"

The vehicle trembled at each step that its inhabitant made, and in moments, a sleepy looking elderly man appeared at its now open door. He must have been napping.

"Gwen? I'd say it's great to see you, but I'm a bit confused. What are you doing around _this_ part of town? And why is Ben...sleeping?"

She sighed. "Grandpa, it's good that you're here, because I really don't know what to do. We were on our way to see you about some freaky purple lightning that Ben said he saw, but I don't know if he really did, because you know how he can be, and we thought something had happened to you too so we both got close to the Rust Bucket, and then after that-" she spoke speedily, but was soon stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. I'm still not all awake. Now just tell me what happened to Ben and we'll go from there? Alright?"

Taking another breath and letting her eyes unfocus for a moment, she started just where he asked her too. "We thought something might have happened to you when we got here, because it's the middle of the day and you weren't outside relaxing or cooking. So Ben got on the side of the door with the Omnitrix ready and I opened it, but I lost my grip and it hit him right on the head."

Max Tennyson scratched the top of his head for a moment, absorbing all that he had just been informed of. Then, straitening himself, he spoke out his usual words of knowledge. "We'll just bring him inside, and let him get some rest for a little while. He shouldn't be in that bad of shape."

Coming over to relieve his granddaughter of the burden, Max carried Ben inside the Rust Bucket with Gwen followed – firmly closing the door shut and silently scorning it for hitting her cousin.

Lying Ben on a bed in the back of the vehicle, he examined the bump that now rested upon his once flawless forehead.

"You really knocked him out cold. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing Grandpa!" she said. "It was an accident. I'm serious! I really didn't mean to do any of it. I wouldn't hurt Ben like that. Yeah, he can be kind of annoying and all, but I would never do something like that. Just please don't tell my mom. It wasn't my fau-"

A large hand covered her mouth, and Max quieted the babbling of worries she had been spewing.

"Gwen...I think you might need to lie down too. You make it seem like _you _were the one to be hit by a twenty pound door."

After a minute, he returned her speech ability, and this time she kept quiet and Max was the one asking questions now.

"Now you mentioned something about purple lightning."

Then, like a hand on a clock, thoughts ticked back into her mind as if on cue.

"During that storm this morning, Ben saw he saw a flash of purple lightning strike in downtown. I'm almost positive he was telling the truth, and for his sake he better have been. He pulled me out of class just to let me know!"

With a hand upon his chin, and his aged eyes scanning the small rectangular room, Max mumbled a few things to himself. He seemed to want to know the answer to the recent explanation, but came up empty.

Finally, he said, "Well I haven't heard anything on the news. And whenever that lightning is around, some alien thinks it's a good time to go harassing other people."

"That's what I thought," Gwen twiddled her thumbs while looking over at Ben, "but it can't just be a coincidence, because, as much as I hate to say it, Ben's never been wrong about things like this before. Even when we didn't believe him, he was always right."

"Yeah, that's what scares me."

"And we can't ask him anything right now...because I kind of hit him with…the door to the Rust Bucket."

Shifting in his seat, Max also took to looking at the unconscious boy. "Maybe that's what we need right now. By now he would probably be rushing off to the city without any plan right now and then getting himself into even more trouble."

"Well..." Gwen drawled, "Ben's changed Grandpa. I don't know if he would do that anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...ever since school started again he seems to be acting a lot different. Like, not Ben-ish. He even got an A on a math test, and does his homework."

Max chuckled proudly. "Did he now? That is definitely an improvement. Sounds like he's starting to grow up."

Smiling shyly, as if hiding something, Gwen answered, "Yeah, Grandpa. I think he just might be."

Standing, Max turned towards the front of the Rust Bucket and headed into the beige leather driver's seat. "We should at least go downtown and check for high EMF readings. That would give us a good trail to follow. You don't mind coming along do you? I can always drop you off at home."

"Of course not!" she seemed all to happy. "This sure beats doing my homework."

Max laughed. "You sure that you and Ben didn't just switch places?"

Gwen stayed silent as she recounted her words and realized how similar they were to Ben's attitude.

_**. . .**_

Through the bumps and soft purr of the diesel engine, Gwen remained seated next to Ben the whole ride. Passing by lines of green trees and rows of residential houses, the trio eventually came into the section of Bellwood which housed corporate business and high crime rates.

Max took to activating the EMF antennae that sat atop his motor home. Every second or so, a new reading would be registered digitally to a screen near him. He would let out a "hmm" or stay silent each moment it would beep.

He took different turns at intersections, and at times would even circle around a block just to make sure. Finally, he seemed to be on a trail of high electromagnetic readings, for he took turns that led behind buildings.

"Grandpa," Gwen spoke up, "did you find something?"

Clicking the digital meter, he turned his attention back to the road. "I think so. But I'm going to have to get out up ahead and check the buildings with my hand held reader. Just to be sure."

"So are you saying lightning did strike around here?"

"Not just lightning, Gwen, but the exact same kind of lightning that we saw with Mr. Greene at the Reserve. Ben must have been right."

The Rust Bucket came to an eventual stop in a back alley that set behind rows of buildings and was shaded by their height. Not much sun got through the cracks above.

Max held a small, black rectangular device in his hand and walked out of the RV. "I'll only be a minute." He had said.

Gwen peered through the front windshield from the back. She watched as Max went around different parts of the building walls and scanned each for suspicious activity.

Painful moans and groans came from Ben's body by her side. She had sat next to him ever since their grandfather had lain him there.

"I think...I think...I don't think...never mind," came Ben's unkempt voice. He shifted around on the bed until he finally allowed his eyes to flutter open. Gwen was right above him with an unusual look upon her.

"Heya Gwen, what happened? Did we find Grandpa?"

"Yeah...we did. He was actually perfectly fine, and was just sleeping through the day, I guess."

Feeling his forehead, Ben wondered, "so why do I feel like I was just attacked?"

"Well...I'm not exactly sure how to say this without you probably getting mad at me. But...I kind of lost my grip on the door and it slammed right into you."

"What'd you go and do that for?" he complained.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you were standing on the side where it swings back. I mean really Ben, how dumb can you be?"

Like fire kissing the first drops of oil, their argument was ignited.

"Oh, _sorry_ for not thinking about the stupid door instead of you or Grandpa! Maybe you should have made sure that you were holding onto the door right."

"Me!" shrieked Gwen, holding a hand to her chest in surprise. "Why couldn't you just go Four Arms or Ghost Freak and check it all out yourself? Why would you need me to do anything? It's not like you ever have before!"

"You know how I feel about using Ghost Freak! I still don't trust him. And with the purple lightning and all...who knows what's going on."

Laughing, Gwen continued. "Oh so you're scared to use one of your aliens. That's almost hysterical Ben."

"Stop!" he cried out, now falling back onto his pillow. "You're making my headache worse."

"You're headache? Just think about what _you're _yelling is doing to my brain! Oh no!" she now appeared genuinely worried. "All this stress is going to make my skin breakout."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

No longer was she paying attention to him, Gwen scrambled through her back pocket for something. When she found what she had been searching for, Ben would have slapped his forehead were it not for the throbbing pain he was already experiencing.

"Lotion, Gwen? Why do you even carry that around?"

After rubbing a dab upon her face and hands, she turned to him with a pouty expression. "You're just jealous because my skin is soft and smooth like a baby's and yours isn't."

"That's because I am not a baby! Why would I want to feel or smell like one?"

"Hmph, says the boy who puts on cologne."

The door of the Rust Bucket opened and the vehicle shook slightly from the new weight entering. Max walked over towards the mini-kitchen and set down the black EMF reader.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked. "What is that?"

Surprised, Max turned to take notice of his newly-awoken grandson, but he still lying on the bed. No longer was Gwen at the bedside, but rather, she had moved away and was rubbing something on her hands.

"Good to see you're awake. Was hoping that I wouldn't have to take you to a hospital. Wouldn't want your parents thinking I can't keep you safe, now would we?"

Ben would have smiled, but the persistent throbbing kept his face stapled into a frown.

"Grandpa, you wouldn't happen to have anything that could stop my head from killing me, would you? And preferably something that you didn't get from a monk in China?"

With a hearty laugh, the aged man began to write down multiple readings from the scans he had done outside. "Nope. Sorry Ben, but it'll just have to go away on its own."

"Figures," answered Ben as Gwen shot her tongue out at him, which caused his anger to boil. She really was the only person that could toy with his emotions so easily.

"Hey, you two, come look at this," Max beckoned to them.

Gwen casually strolled over, while Ben had to lean in all possible directions before making it over to the kitchen counter.

"What do all those numbers mean?" asked Gwen.

"They're levels of electromagnetism, and pretty darn high ones too. I haven't seen anything like this other than when that wolf had shown up and back at the NASA station in Florida."

"Couldn't it just be lightning though? I mean, that stuff is electricity, after all."

"True," Max scratched his chin, "but normal lightning is actually stronger than the purple strikes we've seen. So this stuff is right in the range. Brighter colors means higher vibration waves which "

"is also why the purple lightning doesn't start fires when it hits things." interrupted Ben

Max blinked.

"Yes...that's right Ben. But how did you..."

"Oh I've been doing my homework lately..." Ben smiled. Who knew being smart could actually feel good?

Gwen turned to her grandfather and then to Ben. She knew he had been getting better grades in class – but to actually speak about something that _was_ on her level? It was unbelievable!

"Still, there is nothing here that looks out of place, "said Max.

"So what do we do?"

"Not much to do really. We could go looking all over the city and still not find a single clue to help us. If anything, we should probably wait around for whatever is lurking in the shadows to come to us first."

"But isn't that dangerous? It could be planning something right now," Gwen said.

"And we have no real way to track it. Sure, we could follow around the EMF readings, but they eventually go away and blend back into normal. It was hard enough to find the ones we got – and I don't even think they're too accurate."

Ben put all the logic together and came up with his own thought. "So we don't even know if there is actually something here, and we're wasting our time."

"Maybe, maybe not," his grandfather said. "But we won't know for sure until something does happen. So, for now, I'm going to bring you two home like none of this ever happened. If something does turn up, you guys know where I am and know what to do."

Both Ben and Gwen nodded, grasping the slight gravity of the situation.

"Good," Max said dismissively, and a silence befell the three as they all pondered the situation. What could have caused purple lightning if Ghost Freak had already been dealt with? What other being could be just like him, or maybe even worse? There were no answers for those questions then.

"So what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"Now I take you two home. You haven't been gone too long, so I think a reasonable excuse would be to say you missed the bus and came to me – since I was closer. Then, I took you two out for smoothies and then brought you home."

Gwen didn't remember getting any chilling beverage. "Grandpa, we never went to get smoothies."

"Which is why we're going out to get some. My treat to you guys. It's been weeks since I've seen you last, and to be honest, it's been kind of lonely."

Both Ben and Gwen came to his sides and hugged him – Ben's head throbbing feeling as though it were disappearing.

"Oh come on, Grandpa, you can't get lonely. You have all those plumber buddies. And you don't even have to do anything anymore," offered Gwen.

"Yeah, that's the problem. I'm bored out of my mind. Even though I always thought fighting aliens with you guys was dangerous – I really miss it now. But we can't bring back the past..." Max said with a light heart.

Both Ben and Gwen smiled at each other.

"You have no idea," they said.

**. . .**

After a quick stop at Smoothy King, they were now headed out of the Downtown and back to Residential where they would be dropped off at their homes. But just being back in the RV together brought a sense of nostalgia – a really strong sense too.

Max was piloting the vehicle up front while Gwen sat across from Ben at the lunch table. They lounged backwards, yet they could both tell the other had something on their mind. Sitting back at the table felt right, as if they belonged there together again. Like it had been before.

"So Ben," Gwen started, "do you have any plans for a career, or are you just gonna be a famous super hero montage?"

Shooting her a glance, Ben was surprised. It was a rather weird question, but it got a conversation going. Besides, what would it matter to her what he wanted to do?

"You know...I always wanted to just ditch school and be the world's hero. It would be awesome to have no rules, no parents, no limits. But now...I don't know."

Gwen was taken back. "You mean you don't want to just be a freestyle hero anymore? Wow! But...what else could you want to do?" She was quite interested. Everything he did was interesting to her for some reason.

Ben twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I mean, yeah, super heroes save people and stuff. But what about the people they don't save? Or what about the ones that get really hurt? I couldn't save them then. I can only _try_ to save people."

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned, peering through his enigmatic wording.

"Remember back on the first day when Grandpa brought us out to the national park and tried to make us eat grub worms?"

Gwen chuckled. "Eww...how could I forget."

"After I found the watch, I told you that maybe I could actually help people with it. Like really help people. And that's what I want to do instead of save people. I want to help them."

Even though it seemed noble, she was still utterly confused on his career choice.

"So...what do you want to be?"

Ben blinked and look around. "You won't laugh, right?"

"You're worried about me laughing? I'm always worried about you laughing at me!"

"Gwen," he looked straight at her now. "I'm serious."

Raising her eyebrows, because it seemed he was about to tell her something personal, she leaned in to listen.

"I want to be," Ben began, "a doctor."

After hearing that, Gwen backed away and just looked at him. "That's you're big secret? You're afraid I'm going to laugh at you for wanting to be a doctor?"

"Well...yeah...because doctor's are smart and all. And...you said it yourself like a thousand times, I'm not all that smart."

The Rust Bucket hit a bump and made the two fly slightly out of the bench and up in the air, as well as a few things come out from their respective places in overhead cabinets.

"Hang on back there!" shouted Max. "We're going over a road that's under construction."

"Great..." muttered Ben.

Suddenly, a small, soft hand was placed over Ben's that had been resting on the table-top. At the very touch, his stomach seemed to twirl and tingle with sensations that always made him feel uncomfortable or queasy.

"You'll make a great doctor, Ben," Gwen spoke seriously and without spurn. She even believed he would, as she thought of all the things he had accomplished on his own with the Omnitrix.

What happened next, Gwen would tell herself years later, was purely accidential. Ben used his free hand to take hold of Gwen's other hand and bring it upon the table as well. They sat like that, unsure of what to say or do. A thought went by Gwen's mind that indistinctly told her that she should kiss him, but that was wrong because only married people were supposed to kiss. At least, that's what her mother told her.

So, sitting awkwardly, hand in hand, the two did nothing but stare at each other for minutes. There hands were warm, but did not sweat. They were so familiar with each other that physical contact was not as weird as it would be with another person. But down the road of age, one of them would think of it as the most twisted and disturbed thing they could have done.

**. . .**

Eventually, they did let go of the other and were dropped off at their respective houses. Max gave them their parting goodbyes when he let them loose, but neither Ben nor Gwen spoke another word to each other.

After countless days of school, Gwen came over less and less as Sarah needed less and less constant supervision. The little baby now had her own playpen, walker, and even a small purple, suede couch. She appeared in Ben's life only at school now.

The funny thing was, that on a the day just before Christmas break when a bank was being robbed, the black-clad heroine had not shown up. It was until then that she had appeared at almost every crime that happened in Bellwood which needed more than just the local police force. Ben would have always thought that with her out of the way, all the glory would be purely his. Even though it was, it still made him feel hollow. Very empty. Almost like he had known who she was.

To fill such a large gap in his life, he became what he would have never wished to be. He became a big brother to Sarah. At times, he would race to do his homework and keep his parents proud of his grades, just so he could spend at least an hour with the smiling child.

He kept his eyes on every danger that was ever around her, and he would make sure she never got into anything dangerous. If ever such a guardian angel could exist, Ben would be its manifestation.

During school days and hours, Gwen and Ben still passed by each other. Towards the beginning, they would lightly smile and say hello with no signs of scorn or hatred. Gwen's lips would spread out lightly and her teeth would show ever so wearily at him in the most adorable smile. He too would return the gesture.

But lately, those greetings died out as a candle's flame does through wind. Whatever made them spread apart was strong and resentful. Much stronger than Ben's superhero self could confide with.

Funny. They never did figure out where that purple lightning came from...

**End of Part I**

**Go ahead and do an anonymous review if you've already reviewed the previous Chapter 9 please.**


	10. Chapter 10: Enter the Demon

**Part II**

Chapter 10: _**Enter the Demon**_

Ever since Ben's decision to set out on becoming a doctor, he had been reluctant to speak of it to his parents. To him, they never seemed understanding enough to let him decide on things for himself. They would usually just get in the way or try to explain to him something which they wanted. So he kept quiet.

Being quiet about something as big as a career choice was hard enough, especially for four years.

It was now January 18th, 2008. Just a day close to the ides of the month, nothing real special. That date held no significance to anyone but two Tennyson's. This date, was Ben and Gwen's birthday, which had always been celebrated on the same day ever since they were born.

Never had they minded sharing a party with the other, especially since their parents let them choose two different themes as well as bring over a few of their own friends. They did have one argument back on their summer vacation four years ago, but that was resolved within the same day it started. So why did this one differ from the rest so enormously?

Carl's green truck pulled into a wide driveway filled with multiple cars that even spewed out into the street curbs. Already there were many people over and ready to enjoy one of many birthday parties that happened each year.

This particular party was being celebrated over at Gwen's house. They had always went from Ben's home, then to Gwen's to keep it even. Never once had either of them asked to go anywhere else, but occasionally their parents would have taken them somewhere without all the extra party guests afterward.

"Well...another year and another year older," Carl turned from the driver's seat and smiled at his son.

"Fourteen already, sweetie," came Sandra's voice. "Can you say happy birthday to your big brother, Sarah?"

The toddler was securely fastened in a car seat next to Ben. She had been looking out the window at all the colors from the different cars and the setting sun that was leaving the horizon sky. Upon hearing the question from her mother, she easily turned to Ben and smiled a toothy grin as her vibrant brown eyes shown.

"Happy birfday, Bwen!"

Ben smiled. She was getting good at speaking, and he came to enjoy the little conversations that Sarah would try to make up with everyone. He even thought it funny that she always had trouble saying his name. Still, _Bwen_, was close enough for him.

They three older ones got out of the car, and stood to look at the party-ridden house in which they were destined to enter.

Sandra unrestrained Sarah and took her out of the truck, letting the little girl on her feet to walk on her own.

The four, now all set to enter, walked close together up the sidewalk and onto the house porch.

"You know, I always liked having our parties at Gwen's house," said Ben.

"Oh?" Carl wondered, "and why is that?"

"Because, I don't have to clean up the mess I make. It's not like it's my house."

Carl frowned. He knew Ben had changed a lot, and was happy at the change his son was going through. Good grades and a caring attitude for his family, especially having a watchful eye of Sarah, was a good thing. But still, the father expected trouble to come from his son and niece entering adolescents, which most people would call him paranoid and sick for. If only he could have understand how wrong he was, then he could let go of his worries.

After knocking on the door, Sandra took a step backwards and waited as it opened only seconds later. Natalie Tennyson stood in the doorway with a grin happily plastered over her face. Behind her, though, laughter and music waved its way outdoors.

"Natalie!" Sandra called over the noise, "How good it is to see you!"

Both Ben's mother and Gwen's had aged only slightly it seemed. Other than a few more apparent wrinkled around their eyes, nothing seemed to have changed with them. They were still very much youthful, and only entering the first stages of old age.

Ben, on the other hand, had gone through quite a bit of growing up. He still kept his brown hair in a careless sort of style, but his body itself had changed in uncontrollable ways. He had gotten taller, with just a slight bit more muscle than what he would have thought he had, not that it was normally noticeable. His face was still very much rounded and his eyes never lost their yellowish-green hue that everyone seemed to envy.

"Well don't just stand out there like you're waiting to be accepted into a club! Come in!" cried Lili.

The four walked into the loud home, which Ben thought Gwen would never have liked to be around. Pop music, which seemed to burn Ben's ears, played loudly and wildly, as the high-pitched voices of girls laughing and giggling came from the kitchen.

"So..." Carl said, looking around, "this is a lot different from all the ones before."

"It is," said Natalie, "but I think it's a great change. And besides, they're teenagers now! It's all normal. Except..., Ben, where are all your friends?"

True, Ben never cared to invite anyone he knew this year, but it wasn't because he didn't have many friends, but rather, he didn't have many close friends. Contrary to popular belief, he was just as rude and mean as any other boy at his school, but back at his house, he was a bookworm!

Nowadays, Ben took to learning everything he could about being a doctor at his age. His choice of career seemed to be set in stone, and he was sure to work as hard as possible to reach his goal.

Sometimes, he would think back to what he used to want. With the Omnitrix, he wouldn't need a normal job. He could be a superhero day and night, fighting crime as a leisure activity if he wanted! But that wasn't what he wanted anymore.

He had always been envious and taunting of Gwen's intelligence. It had made him feel inferior. But now, he was learning for himself – and not to get back at his cousin. He truly, in his heart, wanted to learn everything he could about helping people from dying. If there was a way to bring happiness and smiles back to someone, just by learning how, then he was going to try.

Finally, he answered his aunt, "I just didn't feel like sending invitations or telling anyone. Besides, I think I'm getting too old for birthday parties anyways."

Natalie laughed, which was rare around Ben. "Oh don't be ridiculous! You're never too old for fun! Now go in the kitchen and see if any of those girls would be interested in talking to you. Live a little more before you become an adult. Because that's when the fun ends." She gave him a sly and playful smile.

"Just go easy on 'em son. You might think you're a real stunner, but that doesn't mean you get to break hearts for fun," Carl said, putting a firm grip on Ben's shoulder.

"Carl! Leave the boy alone," snapped Sandra. "Now Ben, you go in there and let them know you aren't some boy-toy to just-"

"Guys! Stop! I'm not gonna do anything around them. I'm just gonna get something to eat, then go in the living room to watch TV," Ben barked angrily and stormed off to the kitchen leaving three stunned adults behind him.

_Geez, parents these days!_ he thought.

Walking down the hallway and through the white banister, Ben came upon a quaint square room with the typical kitchen supplies. Refrigerator, toaster, over, stove, microwave. All in a white-black modern fashion.

Sitting rounded at a table near the room corner were around seven girls – each with their own distinct appearance. Ben gave them little attention, sparking but a glance to learn that they were all from his school and were pretty average. A few of them had looked up from their conversation of laughs and pop music – giving the entering boy a double-take just before staring back down.

Ben headed over to one of the counters where a red piazza box lay. Opening a cabinet overhead and taking a plate down, he plopped a thick slice of piazza onto the plate and quickly made his way out of the noisy kitchen.

Gwen's house was square on the first story, each room connecting to the other like a grid. To avoid another awkward conversation with his parent's or Gwen's mom, Ben trekked in the opposite direction to the living room.

He arrived to see another girl already in the room and taking up half the only cream-colored couch. She was watching an old black and white movie with spider-like monsters trying to catch fleeing innocents. If anything, it was probably a cheap horror movie knock-off.

Timidly, he came over and sat on the far end of the couch – where the girl's feet wouldn't be too close to him. As much as he attempted to sit close to the arm-rest, he still felt too close to her.

"Oh...hi Ben," she said.

Turning, Ben realized it wasn't one of Gwen's goofy friends. It was actually Gwen herself – away from the action of the noisy party in the other room.

"Gwen?" wondered Ben aloud. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Smiling, she brushed a long lock of bright orange hair from her vision to reveal uncommon greenish-yellow eyes.

"Yeah...I probably should," she answered. "But I just can't stand the loud music they're playing. So I came out here to watch this junk of a movie. It doesn't have sound anyways."

Ben huffed. "And for a second there I thought you had gone all crazy. I thought you were the one who wanted that music played."

With a light laugh, she said, "I think pop is nice and all, but the way they play it so loudly is just giving me a headache. Besides, I think rock music's a bit better anyways. It doesn't involve all those drug references as much."

Knowing who he was sitting next to now, Ben was able to relax and not feel like he had to hug the couch's armrest. He let his muscles lose their tension and slid down more – feeling his leg brush against Gwen's extended feet. Both of them felt a jolt sensation run throughout their growing bodies at the contact but said nothing.

Ben gulped. His real reason for not inviting any of his friends to his fourteenth birthday party was so that he could get a moment alone with Gwen to ask her something. If they had been invited, they were sure to never leave him in peace for five seconds!

About a month ago, he had decided that he wanted to talk about why they were _really_ growing so distant after becoming so close before. He had taken guesses, but could never know for sure unless he had spoken to her personally. If there was ever more of a perfect moment than the two sitting in her living room alone with loud music to cover their voices, then it would have to be leafed in shining gold.

Although, now that he was actually in position to do such a thing, it felt a lot harder than when he had planned it. Especially when Gwen appeared, to him, to be content with her feet calmly resting against his leg while he filled his stomach with piazza. It was even harder to read the body language from her face when her hair was now so long – passing her shoulder blades. It was unkempt, shiny, and smooth, with just a hint of complete carelessness to it. Ben noted it as _tropical_ looking.

Apparently, some instinct of hers could feel the prying eyes that were grazing upon her body and face. Gwen turned just at the right moment to catch her cousin's eyes meeting the centers of her legs. Ben's face reddened and he thought to quickly turn away, but didn't.

"Sorry," came Ben's voice.

Gwen blocked out the feeling that she actually like being admired – they were happening too much now. "You shouldn't be doing that, you know."

"I'm sorry, really." Ben looked back at the silent movie playing on the TV. A man was now being eaten by a spider. A _perfect_ visual to eat piazza to.

"So...where are your friends? Did they all forget or something?" Gwen asked.

"No. I just didn't invite any."

"Oh," she said dismissively.

Ben shifted, causing Gwen's feet to rub on him more.

"But I did it for a reason."

The way Gwen's eyes opened a bit more told Ben that she was now interested. "And why did you do that? Did you get nervous that they would embarrass you?"

"_Please_, I don't need my friends to embarrass me. You do that enough," he grinned. She kicked him.

"But really," he continued, "I just wanted to ask you something. Like...personal I guess."

Gwen's heartbeat sped up. She was a bit worried about what he might have to ask. Her friends always told her that boy's were usually the first to ask everything.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Well..." Ben prodded, "I'm just a bit confused. I mean...I've been thinking about it for a long time now and I still don't really know why."

"Why what?"

"Why have we been ignoring each other lately? I mean...I know you really don't have a reason to talk to me anymore. Sarah being older now, and no more big, bad Vilgax to gather you, I, and Grandpa together. But can't you come over sometimes or something? I don't need help with homework anymore, I got that, but maybe we could do some of our class projects together?"

"Class projects? I usually already have a partner for those." She almost winced at the answer. It wasn't very good at all. But at the moment, she felt quite awkward with his questions.

"Come on, Gwen, just answer my real question. Why haven't we been hanging out as much as we used to?"

She huffed and turned her head back to the black and white movie. "I don't know."

Ben persisted. "Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Do too."

"You really don't know?" she asked him seriously.

"Uh, no. Or else I wouldn't be asking _you_ this. But...you really are the only person who can answer something about yourself."

Gwen caved on him. "Fine...but tell me something. Did you ever get, like...those weird feelings in your stomach before?"

"Yeah...quite a bit actually. I never knew what they were. I kinda still don't." He finished his piazza and put the empty paper plate upon his lap.

"Do you remember _when_ you would get them?"

"Yep. I'd get them all the time when I'd fly with Heat Blast or jump real high and then fall with Four Arms. Sometimes I'd get them in the car too. But then, there were these times I'd get them when I was around...well..."

"Around what?"

"Who...not what."

Rolling her eyes, Gwen continued, "Okay then, around who?"

"Y-You," he stuttered.

If she had felt awkward before, then the new feeling rising in her chest was that tenfold. "Ben...umm...haven't your parents ever had like...a really weird and interesting talk with you before. You know, like they would seem all serious and talk about things you thought were...kind of different. Maybe having to do with...girls?"

The only answer she got was his face looking puzzled and staring wonderingly at her. "A talk...no..." Then he put a few pieces together in his mind. "Are those funny feelings why you are ignoring me? It's not like they're bad."

_He's fourteen,_ she said in her head. _I shouldn't have to be going through this. He's supposed to know! Stupid over-protective parents..._

"Yes," Gwen said to him.

"Yes what?"

"Those funny feelings. That's why I don't really think we should hangout too much anymore."

He may have appeared oblivious, but Ben knew exactly why he had been having the butterfly effect. As much as the feeling would probably resent itself in the more normal crowd, he sort of embraced it. It's not like it had ever risen inside of him around any other person.

"And Ben...I've got a boyfriend now."

He almost flung himself backwards on the couch. The news hit him as hard as if the world new about the millions of alien species in his Omnitrix. And then after, a rain cloud seemed to linger over his head.

"He's really nice...and sweet, and even has pretty good grades.. His name's Julian."

Ben's face was grave. "Does your mom know you're dating?"

It wasn't the response she had expected, but it was better than what might have been asked. "She does, and she's okay with me on that one. But she doesn't like Julian too much. I don't know why..."

What was going through Ben's mind now was that he had to win her back. To him, she had always seemed like a big part of his life. They had practically spent a complete year next to each other before. But now, with another person, a boy at that, coming into her life, it seemed like he was being pushed out. And he felt it.

"Ben...aren't you going to say something?" ventured Gwen.

He stayed silent, remembering how his very touch had always got her attention – soft and silent attention.

In a persuasive attempt, he moved his hand gingerly to her bare leg, letting his fingers caress each part of her soft skin. Every inch was being prodded by his own delicate movements.

For a moment, Gwen just sat and watched, and enjoyed the feeling of him massaging her leg. He made her feel unique and precious – like something locked away in a glass case at a museum. With each passionate touch, she seemed to melt into him.

Then her defensive side came to surface. What he was doing was exactly what she had been afraid of – exactly what she had feared would happen if they had spent too much time together. It had been much too obvious.

"Stop! Ben! Stop!" she practically screamed. If the music hadn't been so loud, it would seem like someone was being murdered.

Frightened, he withdrew his hand and sat like a dagger was in his heart.

"You're sick you know that! You-" her body caught up with her, and she felt, once more, the places that now burnt. The places his fingers had just been. The parts of her that yearned for more. "That's just disgusting!"

"I wasn't...I was just-" he tried to fight back, now scared of what she might do. If she would tell her parents, or his, it would be the end of his long journey.

The laughing girls in the kitchen seemed to get softer as both cousins continued to stare at each other. One with a innocent expression, and the other licked with flames.

"I don't care what you were _just _doing!" Gwen yelled. "Don't ever do it again, and don't think about me like that!"

Though they never mentioned what their enigmatic conversation earlier had meant, they both knew what the other was trying to say about their butterfly feelings.

"That's why we haven't been hanging out. Isn't it? The real reason is because you were afraid that you would actually...like me." Ben said, gaining his confidence.

"No," she admitted, quieting down. "it's because I did like you. Way too much."

"But we were just ten...it was nothing. We both didn't know..."

"We _were_ just ten! But even though we're getting older, that feeling is still there! I still like you too much, and it won't go away. Our stupid parents and that stupid Max Tennyson did this to us! Can't you see?" Strands of hair now hung loosely over her forehead and about her eyes.

"Hey!" he flailed back, "don't you dare call Grandpa stupid!"

"They did it! They pushed us together. They made us feel the way we do. Don't you understand! We were forced next to each other for so long that I just got used to you. It's their fault!"

"It's nobody's fault," he stayed calm now, trying to cool her down by putting a hand upon her shoulder.

Slapping his hand off, she hissed, "And stop touching me!"

Confused and hurt, Ben backed away. He stood now, looking down at her in a pitiful state on the verge of tears. Tears that shouldn't have been hers.

He made his way out the front door and sat under the now moonlit sky. A few white stars dotted above, twinkling only ever so often. And that is where he would spend the next hour and a half of his fourteenth birthday party.

Gwen lie recklessly stretched on the beige couch. Now, not only did her legs still burn with the places he had touched, but even her shoulder – which he had only briefly felt – was set ablaze.

He was her curse, to linger now and forever.


	11. Chapter 11: The Dragon, Julian

Chapter 11: _**The Dragon, Julian**_

Gwen had just finished stripping herself of all her clothes and then stepping into the warm shower that had been waiting for her.

It was just before seven in the morning, and school was to start in a little more than an hour so there was no call for rush. There never was in her mornings.

Each drop latched onto her smooth skin and trickled its way down her body, to her legs, and then leaving by her feet. After soaking her entire anatomy, she took hold of a shampoo bottle that sat on a nearby shelf.

Squeezing some of the creamy substance into her hand, Gwen began to massage her head and run her hands through the length of her now extended, vibrant hair.

Her friends would have always guessed that strawberry shampoo would be her favorite choice, but if that were a life-or-death question, they would each be dead.

The one Gwen was using now, which was by far her favorite, was coconut. The refreshing cool sense and tropical smell, that could almost be tasted in the atmosphere it created, was more heavenly than any sweet strawberry could make.

After going through with a complete wash of her body, she shut off the water and stepped back out – taking hold of a towel from a silver rack near the mirror.

As the cloth dragged across her body to soak up all the water that was now clinging on, Gwen noticed that a weird feeling would arise in the lower part of her when it hit certain areas. The feeling was heavy, and controlling, and definitely stronger than most. For some reason, it felt like if she would give in to it, then there was no way of getting out.

"I hate when that happens," she whispered as she began to put on the clothes that she had brought in and set on the sink counter.

After dressing, she continued to feed herself breakfast, brush her hair, lotion her face, and then kill time by watching TV – something that had become more common to her nowadays.

The bus came at eight twenty-five, and she was all set to go when it arrived. Gwen was somewhat excited to get there and see Julian that day. But, just like all the other times she was with him, something never felt right.

Maybe Lucky Girl could help – nobody would ever know.

**. . .**

A few pebbles were kicked by Ben's shoes as he walked down a hill on a sidewalk. He was headed for school.

For almost a year now, he had stopped taking the bus and decided to walk instead. To his parents, he made up the excuse that it was a better way to exercise and stay healthy. They didn't argue.

But inside, he knew he only did so to avoid Gwen. No, it wasn't that he started to dislike her, but rather that it was awkward that they couldn't even manage simple greetings anymore.

From his house to Bellwood Middle School was about an hours walk. He had to get up a bit earlier, and sacrifice some morning leisure, but he found that walking alone was a solitude that made up for each loss.

After another thirty minutes of strolling through a forested road that intertwined behind the Residential, Ben finally came upon the isolated school trio. The elementary school was already in session, and the high school had yet to even began; but the middle school was crawling with chattering, obnoxious teenagers gossiping about useless and pointless subjects.

Through the mess, he spotted someone who had come all-to acquainted with, without actually speaking directly to him.

Julian Rosen stood circled with a group of tough-looking jock guys. His raven hair was styled with gel to make a perfect fringe over his forehead. He wore black pants and a black collard shirt, matching too well with his dark hair.

Around him, the people he was with were laughing hysterically as if there was a famous comedian feeding them humor. Ben knew a few of the guys, and they were some of the school's worst students. Not one of them was ever sure to pass, and none of them had manners better than a pig. But apparently Julian was different.

From classroom conversations, Ben had learned that Julian held mostly B's and even one A. The rest were at or below a C. He was supposedly friendly to ever girl around, but was always in competition with guys – even his friends.

Ben huffed. It sounded to him like Julian was just the typical middle-school jerk mixed in with a bit of accidental brains. He couldn't even begin to imagine what made Gwen weave her way into his useless life.

Coming from the forest-enclosed road was a yellow school bus, which continued to pull up to the front of the middle school's circular drop off. Stopping with an audible squeak, it opened its swinging doors and started to let the kids riding off.

A few which exited, Ben recognized. Spud Lain, Gregg and Ellen Fields, and Christopher Briant, were friends of his who he had known throughout his childhood. Then came Gwen Tennyson.

Her brightly-colored orange hair shone vibrantly in the licks of warm sunlight falling from the sky. Even her clothes matched in contrast with the features that made her every bit unique. She was the easiest to spot amongst any crowd – never wearing anything sullen or dark.

Just as he expected, Julian came over towards her only seconds after she had stepped off the school bus and onto the gray pavement. Without even saying hello first, the black-clad boy had taken hold of Gwen's hand and was already motioning for her to walk with him back to his friends. He was not even the least bit considerate for her own things, bumping into her and almost causing her binder – which she embraced against her chest – to spring free and onto the ground. Though, Gwen seemed to do her best to ignore his assertiveness.

Ben made a face between anger and disgust.

"Can't handle the fact that someone's gonna be kissin' your cousin, can ya' Ben?" came a familiar voice.

Ben turned to see Spud Lain walking towards him with a cocky smile. His tanned skin and blond hair made him appear like he spent every day at a beach. Unlike most blonds though, his eyes were a typical shade of brown, causing all his features to blend together.

"Oh shut up Spud."

"Come on, Ben. It's written all over your face. You just gotta learn to grow up and stop being a little babysitter. I think that sister of yours is making you too protective."

Ben groaned. That was one thing about Spud that he hated, and admired at times. He was one of few people who actually could tell what people were thinking, and he usually knew why too.

"That's not really why I'm mad though. I mean, just look at Julian!" exclaimed Ben. "What kind of person likes that kind of guy?"

"Your cousin obviously. Man, girls like guys like him for some reason. Don't ask me why."

The way Ben's eyes narrowed and became forlorn made his doubt apparent. "It just doesn't match her style."

Spud shrugged. "Sometimes we really don't know people."

As Ben and Spud came closer to the school building, a tall, dark-haired boy who carried a mean expression came towards them. It was Cash.

"Tennyson! My bro, my man!" he yelled with his head cocked, "tell me you got Mr. Brendon's homework. I know you do, you always do it. Let your buddy here compare some answers."

Ben usually played it off like he would give Cash his homework eventually, but never did. He would egg him on and draw him out – just to get the guy off his back. But that day he wasn't in the mood to be pushed over.

"Cash, you're not my buddy. I'm not your _bro,"_ Ben stressed, "so buzz off and go get yourself some real friends. Oh! Maybe you can't! Your little butt-buddy JT moved, so now you're all alone."

His words were said with malice, which was something that had been building up when he saw Julian aggressively take hold of Gwen.

Even the way he spoke made Spud, who was actually just as tall as Cash, look at his friend with amazement. Either he was admiring Ben's bravery, or warning him not to be stupid.

"You stupid shrimp!" cried Cash. "Who are you to talk to me like that? Now where's your homework. If you don't cough it up in the next second then I'm going to beat it outta you!"

Now was the time Gwen usually stepped in to save her cousin. The two used to walk through the school together when they could – at least they did four years ago. But without her around anymore, Ben was on his own.

With his fists now up near his head, Ben stood in a fighting position. Cash laughed.

"You think you can actually beat me!" came his arrogant tone. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, and you better write this one down somewhere!"

With long arms, skinny hands, and even skinnier fingers, the tall teen came straight at Ben with unforeseeable strength. The muscle Ben had thought he had gotten from growing up didn't seem now.

"You should just get down on your knees so I can make this quicker!"

Cash was on him like a horse in battle, his arms flying upwards just after taking a dive – making a sluggish uppercut. Ben did his best to deflect what he could – holding his arms near his head and positioning them wherever he could see a punch coming in. He did, luckily, have enough strength to make sure the powerful fists never got to his face.

Ben looked over his shield of arms and noticed a crowd had gathered around the two combatants. Looking passed them, he also noticed Gwen watching from the school's broad staircase. He looked dead at her, pleading with his eyes but also staring daggers at her for how she had been acting lately. Even because she was dating Julian.

"Spud!" he called, asking for help amongst the now cheering circle of a crowd they had attracted.

Spud stood and watched, unsure of what to do. He wasn't strong, and was quite skinny. The only feature he could throw in his favor were his good looks – and that wasn't much use in a fight.

But still, Ben was his friend and had been for a very long time. And even though he was sure it wouldn't do much good, Spud made the decision to help.

Pushing passed someone next to him, he leaped onto Cash's back and snagged him arms around the bully's neck – causing Cash to let up on his attacks and stagger backwards.

Ben took a moment to breath as he realized his friend had jumped in to help him after all. He wound his arm up quickly and hit Cash right upside his large, dark head. Ben wasn't ever one for hurting people intentionally, but he wasn't going to be a pacifist when _he_ was under attack.

Spud let go and allowed Cash to slide slower to the pavement. The crowd of teenagers around them grew quiet, as they never expected the outcome that they were witnessing.

"Well that went...really well," Spud said, acting casual as if he had done nothing to assist.

Ben nodded. It was amazing there were no teachers out to catch any of them. They were all inside preparing for another school day. Ben was sure that, as long as nobody told on them, Cash wouldn't be the one to walk to the principal and say he just got beat up. No – definitely not Cash.

With Spud behind him, Ben pushed passed the crowd of shocked onlookers. "Let's just get to class. I'm tired already, and school hasn't even started."

On their way into the building, Ben walked by Gwen and Julian on the school stairs. Julian seemed angry with her at something, and each time he leaned closer with his lips puckered – she would back away and look ashamed.

Julian was speaking – staring with his jet black eyes, and Ben could only make out the last of what he said before they were out of earshot. He heard it quite clear, as the raven-haired teen had hissed it: "...you're such a tease. I'm not gonna be around forever!"

**. . .**

For the most part, the rest of the school day went pretty normal. All the teachers were just as excited as the population of the students to be at the school. Which, to be generous, was not very excited at all.

There was an unexpected fire drill which sent some crazy rumors spreading throughout the halls, but that's just typical stuff. The only noticeable thing that happened, at least noticeable to Ben, was that he didn't get as much homework as usual. Most of his classes were taking quizzes, and teachers were frowned upon for giving homework when students were testing.

After taking the hour walk home, Ben arrived just after three-thirty. Giving his little sister a warm, tight hug and his mom a welcoming hello, he rushed up stairs to finish the work that had been given to him.

His mother had never returned to work after her leave – there was no need. Just before Sarah had turned two months old, his father had been offered a promotion and a substantial raise. Needless to say, he took it with much mirth. Carl had been working in the Pipeworks for a while, and was nearly ready to leave the job if he didn't get anywhere with it.

Putting pencil to paper, Ben lie on the floor in his room with a book spread open as he read through pages and began to summarize what was there. Summaries, he learned, were really easy. All he did was take a sentence from a paragraph which was important, and flip around a few words. If anything, it got the job done and engraved the information into his head.

It took only twenty minutes before he head just what his teacher had asked for. Flipping the book shut, he got up with a jubilant smile. Everything, lately, had been going well for him. His grades were astronomically improved because of his longing to be a smart, life-saving doctor – and even his attitude was different. The only thing that appeared to be sacrificed, was Gwen. And maybe it was too much...

Ben headed down the stairs and into the living room where his mother was on the couch watching a local news channel, and Sarah was walking over to her toy bins – usurping anything that she could visualize.

He slid onto the floor next to Sarah and just broke out laughing in front of her. She quickly tagged along with a smile.

Ben found no need to have a reason to laugh around the toddler. He was happy just to be the person to make her smile, glad that she asked for him when she was hurt, and plain thankful to hear, every day, the little "I wove you" that came from her tiny voice.

"Done with your homework?" asked Sandra from the couch.

Ben didn't turn to face her. "Yep. Always."

"That's good. You know, Sarah won't ever stop asking for you every day after you leave for school. I swear, she needs some more friends."

The ridiculousness of saying a four-year-old needed more friends made them both laugh.

"Think she's getting too attached?" Ben chided with a smile.

"No, it's good for her to like you. I was really unsure of how you were going to act around her when she was born."

"Really?"

Sandra sighed. "Yes. All that was going on at that time made me worry. But I guess I don't have to anymore. Just look at how you've changed, Ben. And I don't mean give yourself a quick run-down. I mean, _really_ compare yourself now to your ten, or even eleven-year-old self."

Ben didn't say anything. He wasn't exactly sure _what_ to say to something like that. Either way, his mother was right; but it wasn't as if he hadn't noticed it himself.

The TV in the living room hadn't been too loud, but Ben heard the sounds of a _breaking news_ segment. He had been watching the news less often, but had always found time to jump out and help. Even if the girl with the black costume stopped showing up, it made no difference to him. Somewhat.

The old anchorman had been replaced two years ago. Why, Ben wasn't sure and really didn't care. The new guy was a bit more strict on how his facial expressions reacted to what was being said and the side-chatter that the weatherman would always have with the older anchor. It was worse than censorship.

"_Police have been given reports of a warehouse break-in near Pond Street. So far, none of the attackers have been identified, but at least three of the employees have been taken hostage. The local Swat team is making its way to the scene and hope to have this outbreak resolved soon. In accordance, police advice all citizens to take detours and stay away from the scene for their own safety._"

"That's just terrible," Sandra said after the news cast was finished. She sat shaking her head.

Adrenaline was already pumping throughout Ben's body. It had been almost a week since the last time he was able to go hero for a _legitimate _reason.

"Mom...I think I forgot some homework. Like...a pretty big chunk of it."

Turning to him, the blond woman added, "Really, Ben? Forgetting your homework? I swear, most kids would purposely forget it. Well...at least you're doing it. Go finish then, and hurry, I'll be starting dinner soon."

Giving his sister a kiss on her rounded cheek, he flew back upstairs and closed his bedroom door lightly.

_It's hero time_, he shouted in his head.

"I love saying that." Ben clicked the rounded dial's green activation button, twisted to obtain Heat Blase – his now favorite alien – and pushed the cylinder back down.

**Improvements. They happen much too quickly. I can honestly say that my previous fictions would probably drive most people away for their relatively undecided plots and bad writing skill. Even this one now is probably below so many fortunate standards. **

**Not that it is bad, but rather that during my writing of longer stories, I tend to adapt, or change, for the better, the way I write. It makes the fic a bit less comprehensible. But, it is what I will work with.**

***Excuse Below***

**I haven't updated on my normal schedule for the sake of apathy, as well as keeping straight-A's in my classes. Along with that, I do a few medical studying here and there. The climax will be arriving soon, and even nearer, the Bwenilicious will arise in fire.**


	12. Chapter 12: LTGG

Chapter 13: **LTGG**

"I haven't done this in a while," scoffed Gwen as she pulled a box from the back of her closet. Taking off the lid revealed a black silk costume accompanied by a similar-fabric helmet.

Of course, in a sense she was Lucky Girl - something she called herself when dressed for the occasion - but nobody really knew that. The costume differed from the one she used to wear quite some time ago. It was the only way to keep Ben's wondering mind at bay. That and the voice disguising spell as well as the spell which allowed her to manipulate air moisture to appear to have a clone. To anyone who was close enough though, they would realize that it was a hoax. But to anyone far enough - they would see the blurry image of someone.

"It took long enough for someone to make something interesting happen around here," she spoke to herself as she began putting the skin-tight costume on. It was a bit smaller now. Almost too small.

_This time,_ she thought, _this is the last time Ben is going to be on my mind. No doubt he's going to be at this warehouse break-in, and he won't ever know who I am. Never. As long as I make sure I do what I have to quickly, then he probably will forget about Gwen Tennyson and think more of the girl who kissed him._

Stretching her black gloves along her hands, she put her hair into a ponytail and equipped the silk helmet.

_**. . .**_

"We promise! We won't let the cops know anything!"

"For the last time, shut up! Unless you want a hole blown right through that useless head of yours!"

The warehouse employee quickly quieted and put himself back on the ground. It was no use. They were hostages. If the marauders let them go, the cops would have no trouble sending in a the SWAT team, which was waiting outside for their chance

There were only four employees working that night. It was nearly time for them to leave - ten minutes until the shift was over - and it just happened to be that they were held up right before then. Time was cruel.

Stacey, one of the workers who had been in charge of overseeing inventory count, was the only person to see all of the robbers.

Six. There had been six that came right through the front doors. Five of them wore ski masks and black leather jackets. Just the typical look for any thug.

However, Stacey clearly remembered the look of the last one to enter. He was, by far, the oddest and most intimidating. Just his sheer height was, on its own, enough to make someone stop and stare. But that was the least of it all.

He didn't feature a jacket or jeans, or even a ski mask like his comrades - or maybe even underlings - but rather, he wore a hooded, red woven robe that draped about his entire body. Accompanying the look was a mask that had a theater face with a crescent moon as the frown. Were it not for the other five mean-looking men, Stacey would have laughed as the guy came through the door.

But now, the final four employees were in one of the many clearings of the warehouse. Surrounding them were beige crates stacked high, with only a dim light above to allow them all to see. The sun usually served as their main illumination coming from the windows high above, but it was late now and the moon had long overpowered the fiery source.

"Did you ask the boss what we're actually gonna do with all the stuff we're gettin'?" asked one of the two masked thugs that were left to watch the hostages.

"Me? Ask the boss?" the second one laughed. "You're crazy. If you wanna sign a death-warrant with him for asking questions - go right 'head. You know how he hates that."

"I just wanna know why we keep runnin' around with him like we're some group of errand boys grabbin' all this weird tech."

"He pays well. Don't care what we do, as long as the cash rolls in."

"Mercs!" shouted a downed employee. "You're all just a bunch of stupid mercs doing things to get paid. Why don't you get a real-"

He was cut short by a thick boot landing on the side of his face. One of the masked villains had kicked him.

The attacker kneeled down and spoke closely to the worker.

"A real job, huh? Like you right? You got 'cha self a real job working in a place like this? Ha! What do you do? Count the hundreds of boxes in here. Yeah, that sounds like a _real_ job." He began to prod a shiny gun along the employees neck - who shivered from the cold metallic touch.

"Now you listen, I've been killin' people since I was fifteen. Robbed my first gas station back then. The clerk thought it would be funny to pull one of them old bats on me - didn't end well for him."

Still teasing his weapon, the masked villain read the nametag on his hostage's shirt.

"Stacey - assistant manager. Look what we have here-"

"Hey!" cried the other marauder. "Look up there. On the crates!"

The two looked along the wooden, stacked storage containers until something dark, but human, could be seen.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't know. Could it be one of the cops?"

"No, they wouldn't just throw one of their guys in here. Right?"

Gwen smiled behind her mask. She could tell the two down on the ground felt threatened. It was the biggest thing she missed about crime fighting - the feeling that the bad guys were scared.

Before making her first move, she spied something outside the large rectangular window in front of her. It led to the roof, and standing on that appeared to be a thin flame emitting from red rocks.

_Heat Blast!,_ she thought to herself mirthfully without a doubt. Even though it was her guess that Ben would come, it was still good to know that he was there. Now she had backup.

What was really odd was the fact that she could have sworn he briefly smiled at her. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her in a long while. Yeah, that was it.

Wasting not another second, Gwen took a confident dive from almost forty feet in the air straight to the concrete warehouse floor. She laid her arms flat on her sides and lifted her chin up - getting as much speed as possible.

Coming close, she now aimed directly at one of the captive holders. Her hands landed perfectly upon his shoulders, and he tumbled to the ground from the weight while Gwen swiftly flipped backwards and patted the ground with her feet.

The second masked guy had no chance to retaliate. Just as Gwen chose to charge at him, glass from above rained upon them. In another brief second, Heat Blast used his own fire as a landing bed and appeared before them.

His flaming face boasted a grin just before kicking the final warden in the chest, causing him to fly backwards with force enough to smash into one of the crates.

"Hi," The pyro alien said in his deep, charismatic voice. "Where've you been all this time?"

Gwen shrugged, speaking with her voice covered in layers of magical shimmering. "I needed a vacation. Decided this city still needed more help, and I came back."

"I'm glad you did."

Behind her mask, Gwen's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of dull without you around. Things just weren't the same with someone to be in competition with."

_Of course, _she thought dismissively, _a competition._

One of the workers, who was rather confused, stood up wearily and looked at both of his rescuers.

"So," he began pointing at the two, "are you guys here to kill us, or..."

"Oh right!" Ben said, as he had forget the four employees that were still squatted around them. "You guys can head out the front. It should be safe."

"Should be?"

"I didn't see anyone over there. And there are cops and a SWAT team waiting outside. Once you're close - they'll be there."

The employee nodded and gestured for his other co-workers go with him.

Ben turned his attention back to the heroine and the situation that had four more living, breathing problems.

"Did you see the other guys towards the back?" asked Heat Blast.

Gwen nodded. "I did. They're destroying every box they can find. Either they are looking for something that isn't fragile, or they were just hired to destroy this company's stock."

"I really don't think they were hired to let another company get an advantage," Ben walked over to the villain who he had kicked into a crate.

Gwen watched him and mused, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Wh-why?" His sudden rejection to let her know something about the crime surprised her.

"Not until you tell me who you really are," Heat Blast knelt down and started to inspect the contents that had fallen from the broken crate.

"I don't have to tell you that!"

"You do if you want me to keep helping you out, because I know there's no way you could do any of this on your own."

Gwen huffed. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Ben Tennyson. Wielder of the Omnitrix - probably the most powerful weapon in the galaxy," he said nonchalantly. "See? It's not so hard. Now your turn. Please state your name and your weapon. Thank you." He began to laugh.

Were it not for his flaming body, she would have shoved him down. "Come on," Lucky Girl spoke, "let's go get this done." She walked into a narrow walkway cleared of boxes. Ben followed without another word.

They walked as quiet as they possibly could. All the while, Heat Blast did his best to not catch the crates on fire. Setting a whole building ablaze was just one of many ways to blow secrecy.

All the boxes were nailed shut, with five thick, steel nails on each corner. These guys didn't joke around with their stuff.

Soon, the two came upon another place similar to that where the hostages had been held. Except in this clearing, three ski-masked guys were tossing around smaller crates and bashing into larger ones with crowbars.

One, who was not doing anything, was standing in the center of it all. This guy had the red robe and mask that had been described earlier.

It was hard to tell what he was thinking by looking at his facial expression, because it was hidden. This made it all the worse when confronting them.

Heat Blast and Lucky Girl swiftly moved behind a box big enough to hide them but small enough to allow them visual of what was going on.

"It ain't here, boss!" the guy on the far right, who had just looked through a storage unit, said. "There's nothing in these boxes except junk, and I ain't lookin' through all of them. So just pay me and I'm outta here."

The smashing stopped as the other two thugs turned and looked at the one who had just spoken. Silence leveled the large clearing. Obviously, nobody had spoken like that before, or at least, not to the hooded figure.

"Didn't ya' hear me? Pay up, or else I'm walkin' right out and comin' back with some boys to bash your head in. You joke." He faked a laugh - a laugh that showed he was confident. "I don't even know why I took your offer. Just look at you! All dressed up for halloween. I doubt you even have any money."

All the while, the hooded man stood. Tall and unmoving, he stared directly ahead of him - not showing any effect brought upon by the insults.

"Hey! You givin' me the silent treatment?" the thug put his hand on the shoulder of the red-clad man. That's where it seemed to hit a nerve.

Gwen shifted in her place and looked over to Heat Blast confusingly. "Do you...do you hear that?"

Ben tried to listen - and he did hear something. Something that wasn't coming from the police outside, or anyone inside. It sounded as if it were coming from the ground.

Suddenly, thick, black tendrils sprouted from the ground around the hooded man and the sharp-tongued robber. They slithered around in the air, waving back and forth. They were dark, so very dark, and looked dry and unwelcoming. Just like the guy in red.

"What the...what a-are those!" shouted someone.

Finally, after so many episodes of silence from the mysterious cloaked man, there was a laugh. It was a laugh like metal being scratched by sharp knifes - something inhuman. Yet, from it, he still did not move. His mask still kept his real self hidden, and he still appeared expressionless.

Now, the one thug had removed his hand from his former-employers shoulder and recoiled. "T-this...ain't s-some magic show," he stuttered and tripped backwards.

"No," the dry, vain voice spoke again. "It isn't."

Then a snap rang into the air, and the tendrils wound their way around the guy who had been talking so arrogantly. Wrapping themselves around him, they picked him up as he had begun to mutter and thrash.

"My god...cold...so cold!" His very skin appeared to be whitening and shriveling like a prune.

Both Ben and Gwen watched with horror at what was happening. Out of nowhere, at what they thought was just a simple robbery, came this happening.

Gwen was the first to speak up. "Ben, you have to do something."

"I'm not sur-...wait what? How do you know my name?"

Rolling her eyes, she said, "You told me earlier remember? _Ben Tennyson - wielder of the Omnitrix blah blah blah._ Ring a bell?"

"Oh. Alright, you know who I am now. If we want to keep this trust thing going, you tell me who you are."

"No!"

"Well okay then. I'm just gonna sit right here until you do." And that's exactly what he did. He slid from his crouch position until his flaming body was sitting on the ground. From there, he pouted with one rocky lip protruded under the other.

Gwen's mind was about explode. "What! You can't just sit there!"

_He can be so impossible sometimes!_

"Yes I can," responded Heat Blast.

With a sigh, Gwen compromised. "If you help me, I'll tell you my name after we're done."

"Really?"

"Truth."

There was a moment when he seemed to think about it. One finger went up to his chin and one eye squinted slightly.

"Alright," was his final answer.

With that he jumped high in the air, flipping over their hiding crate, and landing ten feet in front of the red-cloaked guy.

When he looked up, he stopped and stared with disgust.

The black tendrils were no longer holding a person anymore. They seemed to squeeze even tighter around the clothes its hostage used to be wearing.

Still, something was coming from the attire. A peach-colored watery-looking substance was floating from the clothing and into the mask of the hooded figure - entering right through the crescent frown on the mask. As more of whatever was emitting out of the clothes, the icy black tendrils tighten even more.

Heat Blast's rocky face tightened up. He was...somehow devouring the other guy!

Finally, after there seemed nothing left to squeeze, the black spires receded into the ground - leaving nothing but bones, jeans, a jacket, and a ski mask to fall onto the concrete.

"What did you just do to him!" Ben shouted angrily. Even though one less villain was on the Earth, what had been done was still cruel and inhumane

The other two thugs, who had possibly watched their friend be killed, turned to look at Heat Blast. They hadn't paid enough attention to notice him earlier.

The voice of the hooded man spoke once more.

"Your name is familiar through these ears, Benjamin."

Lucky Girl appeared from the crate she had been hiding behind. Only the dressed marauders flinched.

A loud smash was heard from behind everyone - near the entrance. Suddenly, armored police stormed the building with professionality of the marines. Their heavy boots patted abruptly upon the ground.

Accompany this was a thunderous noise from the sky. Purple lightning then struck right through the warehouse roof and right onto the hooded man. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"We need to leave," Gwen said, as she stared back at the place where _purple_ lighting had just appeared.

"Right," answered Ben.

Gwen was prone to use her magic to fly them out of there, but that would have given her away. And she still hadn't accomplished what she set out to do yet. After she did, it would be over. No more Ben obsessing over her, or her obsessing over him.

Quickly, she ran and hopped onto a crate and began zigzagging upwards towards the shattered window and onto the roof.

"Wait!" Heat Blast called. "You haven't given me your name yet!"

"I will. Meet me on the roof!" she called back.

Ben's stomach jumped. He was finally going to figure out who this amazing person was. Quickly, he used his flames to propel upwards just before the police were too close.

Behind him, the last two surprised and confused mercs were left slowly drifting their hands upwards - preparing to be apprehended.

**. . .**

Standing in his human form, as the Omnitrix had timed out about a minute ago, Ben stood balanced on the slanted roof. He stared down into the building and watched as the local SWAT team took martial control over the whole situation.

The night winds were slightly chilling. They always were in the fall.

"Hey Alien Boy," a familiar shimmering voice called. Even though it seemed to be distorted, the voice was still so soothing.

Ben looked up to see the mysterious heroine, who was constantly able to evade him, balancing perfectly on an upper roof.

"Who me?" Ben teased. "You never know, I could just be some random guy walking around on rooftops. It's actually a hobby of mine."

Gwen giggled. "Oh I'm sure."

"Now remember, no side tracking. I want to know your name."

"You don't even care much for the purple lighting, do you?" She said, crossing her arms. _Getting right to the point, I see._

Ben held his hands in a peace gesture as if she was attacking him. "No, it's not that. But I can worry about it later."

"What about that guy who basically killed someone right in front of us? There's no way that could have slipped your mind."

"It didn't! I really don't even think whoever that was is human. There's no way anyone could have done what he did. And now that I think-...wait! I'm not up here to talk about what just happened. I'll deal with that later."

"Really?"

"If it means that much to you, yes, really," Ben assured her.

Gwen thought for a moment. In truth, she was only stalling. Because, in her own honesty, she was nervous.

"Alright," she said. Jumping from the elevated part of the roof, Gwen landed a few feet in front of him.

"So you want to know my _real_ name?" she spoke teasingly, walking circles around him.

"Yep," answered Ben bluntly. "That's why I'm up here. On a roof. On top of a warehouse. In the middle of a city, in the dark. And not at home in my warm bed..."

Faking a laugh, she continued: "Okay, I'll let you _know_ me. But you have to close your eyes." Her voice became softer and more seductive as she stopped circling and walked closer to him.

Ben coughed timidly. "M-my eyes? Why my eyes?"

"Trust me. You won't ever want to know. Just relax and close your eyes."

He was weary. Maybe she was one of the bad guys trying to trick him? Maybe she was after the Omnitrix like half the galaxy?

But for some reason, he left those conscious thoughts behind him and did what she asked. He stood straight and closed his eyes.

Gwen watched him stand there - eyes closed - and finally took off her helmet. "No peaking," she warned, "or you won't ever open those eyes again."

She moved as close as possible to him and peered at his face. Never once did the thought cross her mind that, if he were to open his eyes just slightly, she would be discovered and her master plan gone.

In an instant, she let her lips slide and then latch onto his. Cold, they were cold and not warm like had always been described. However, when they made contact, they began to warm each other's. For a moment, she kept the familial kiss still and light. To her, there was a wall - a barrier - that needed to be taken down. And just as her thoughts shifted towards it, the kiss broke passed that barrier, and entered the gates to a different world.

Her first real kiss, his first real kiss. Amateurs, that's what they were. But to each other, they seemed skilled and masterful. Both of their heads churned in directions like a waterfall as they continued what had been started unexpectedly.

Then, Gwen began what felt weird at first. She prodded her own lips with her tongue just before gaining the courage to thrust it at his. Catching her drift, Ben repeated the gesture.

In another minute, Gwen pulled free from the lock.

"No peaking remember."

Ben stood, with his eyes still closed. He waited just until he could hear footsteps moving across the rooftop away from him. She wasn't going to tell him her name.

Gwen had put her mask back on and was, in fact, ready to run off and head home - leaving what had just happened behind her.

But something, an empty, lonesome feeling, arose inside of her. She looked back and felt her own chest began go through painful sensations.

_It's just like staring at someone you really like, and never saying anything._

Still, she had promised herself one kiss to him. One kiss to make sure he would never think of Gwen Tennyson romantically - but focus on the girl that was just like him. The girl who ran around in a costume fighting crime, and who liked to taunt the bad guys - just like him.

But that was her.

Running back to him, she slid a note into his hand. Just before making to leave again, she was tempted to relive the same experience with his lips - to satisfy the intense burn that had been bestowed on her own, just like on every place of her he would touch. She decided against it.

After Ben could no longer hear the footsteps and was sure he was alone, he opened his eyes. Lifting the note to his face, he read aloud.

"L T G G?"


	13. Chapter 13: Obsession

**Pre-Warning: **There's an extremely large chance that this story's rating will be moving to M. The reason is, that I plan to make the whole plot a lot more heart-pulling. And in order to do that, I need to be able to put in scenes that hit the characters harder. Of course, that's off in the distance currently.

You have been warned. But this chapter is still K+.

Chapter 13: _**Obsession**_

It was just after midnight.

Ben sat at a desk in his room with his head sideways while twirling a pencil. Four hours ago he had received a note - slipped right into his hand.

But who was she?

"LTGG doesn't mean anything that I know of," he wondered aloud, his eyes sagging from exhaustion.

Some of his thoughts continuously asked him why he was so stuck on trying to figure out the little riddle. The other some knew why, and they were winning.

" 'L' …. Louise?" he guessed, "No, no...I don't even know if a Louise exists in Bellwood."

He rubbed his hand through his messy brown hair and sighed. On the desk in front of him was a sheet of notebook paper and the small note, which appeared to be torn from something and scrawled on.

The notebook paper had most of its lines full of guesses at what the letters could mean. None of them, however, seemed right to him.

The girl seemed like she wanted him to know who she was, but at the same time - why had she not just written it simpler?

"She must have been nervous," he digressed. "Or maybe she was just messing with me. This probably doesn't have anything to do with her at all."

Ben's eyes opened wider. The possibility that he had just been duped came to him. Along with that, he became slightly angry. After spending the rest of the school night on trying to decipher some sort of trick, it was only natural to feel that way.

Shifting in the desk chair, he swiftly clicked the nearby lamp off and hopped into his bed. In the dark, with the moonlight coming through from his window, he shut his eyes - savouring the feel of resting at such a state of exhaustion.

**. . .**

The next morning, Ben got out of bed a bit later than usual because of his midnight stay-up. With barely a sense of direction, he showered, dressed himself, but skipped breakfast.

Heading out the door, he started his long walk to school - hoping that he wasn't going to be too late.

Feet slapping the pavement, he thought: _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I'm so stupid._

If anything, he had mused, he should have tried to figure out the note the next day. Now, he had to suffer the consequences of not getting adequate rest.

Arriving at the school building, he was lucky enough to get there just as the morning bell rang for students to enter.

"Hey man, I thought you weren't coming today or something," called Spud Lain - who had been leaning near the school stairs.

Ever since their little battle with Cash, the two had been hanging out more at school. Almost every morning they met up just to talk.

"Whoa, Ben, what happened man?" he looked at his friend's groggy eyes. "Did you parents divorce or something?"

"What? No!" Ben exclaimed. "I just had more homework than I thought."

Spud shook his head. "You need to learn to do homework like normal people."

"How's that?"

"You don't."

Rolling his eyes, Ben said, "Oh right, because that'll help me pass."

"What happened to you?" laughed Spud, "you used to joke about people who did their homework. Now you're like a study freak."

"Things change."

"Yeah, I guess."

Spying for Gwen, but not being able to see her, Ben was sure she must have gotten there earlier and was already inside.

"Let's get going. We got math class first today."

They entered the school and walked through the white halls until they came to their classroom. Large windows lined one whole side, giving them a view of the outdoors while they sat in the learning prison.

Sitting down and waiting for the class to begin, Ben took out the torn note from his pocket. He stared at the four letters. Even though he had convinced himself that he had been tricked, something still bothered him about it.

Taking a chance, Ben leaned over and gave Spud a view of the note.

"Do you have any idea what this could mean?"

Brushing his blond hair from his eyes, Spud leaned over to look at the note.

"L T...G G?" he said. "Who gave you that? Some secret admirer or something?"

Ben laughed. "Maybe. I did get a kiss just before getting it." He briefly relived the sensation in his head.

"Ooh!" his friend mocked. "But you don't know who it was? She must have been pretty sneaky, and smart, to make sure you didn't figure her out."

"Yeah I know, that's the worst part."

Then, the bell rang for all classes to begin.

Turning from his large, gray cotton chair, the math instructor stood tall in the room. He had a square jaw, sharp eyes, and a shaved head. Not only was he the math teacher, but he was also the baseball coach. Not many people messed around in his classes.

"Everyone," he began in a strong voice, "this is going to be like every day. I teach you the lesson, and you do a worksheet on it. That way, you have a chance to ask any questions if you come across one you don't know before the test Friday."

Writing on the whiteboard behind him with a thick, black Expo marker, he continued: "Today we'll be moving onto section four. And that is number foiling."

A few kids in the class groaned, but not loud enough to slip to the coach's ears.

"Now, can anyone tell me what foiling is?"

There was silence. But soon, someone did raise their hand. The teacher pointed to her.

"Yes, Macy?"

"It's when you distribute numbers to other numbers by multiplying them," she said in a high-pitched, confident voice.

"Correct. And here's an example."

Drawing on the board, the teacher used arrows to show exactly how to distribute them in a methodical fashion.

"Here, we're going to give the first number to the last, and the second to the third."

Just as the arrows were drawn, something clicked in Ben's mind. Quickly, he retrieved the note from his pocket again and laid it on his square student desk.

_First to last, and second to third, _he repeated the instructions to himself.

Using a pencil to draw his own arrows above the letters, he looked over the paper again.

"L G and T G" he whispered almost inaudibly.

Still, the letters made no sense to him. Taking a breath of annoyance, Ben slouched back in his desk. Giving up, he decided to listen to the math lesson.

He watched as the teacher went through more of the complicated steps.

_Geez, I'm gonna have to study like crazy to understand this stuff. Too bad I'm not Gwen - she got lucky and has the natural brains._

Like fire on oil, he latched onto the words _lucky_ and _Gwen_.

Leaning forward again, he took hold of his pencil and flipped the last two letters around from LGTG.

"Lucky Girl. Gwen Tennyson."

Squinting his eyes, he tried to make sense of what he thought was now right - but found it hard to believe.

"Hey Ben, do you understand-...Whoa," Spud whispered as he leaned towards Ben. "Is that what LTGG means? Your cousin kiss-"

"No!" Ben blurted, which made the teacher stop and turn around.

"Sorry Mr. Sanders," he apologized.

After getting an awkward stare from almost everyone, the class resumed.

Still, Ben felt compelled to explain to Spud that what he had written was probably wrong.

Whispering again, he said, "It's not her, I was just writing things down. I mean, what does Lucky Girl even mean?"

His friend didn't seem convinced. "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who wrote it down. You thought of it. What _does_ it mean that your cousin's a _lucky girl?_" Spud smiled and stifled a laugh.

Ben's face reddened with anger. Spud noticed and quickly repented his remark.

"I'm just kidding, Ben. I know you wouldn't do anything sick like that."

That should have made him feel better, but he only felt embarrassed and slightly ashamed.

After match class was over and the students got their ten-minute break before the next class, Ben decided that he would use his cell phone to text Gwen about his findings. He would send her a picture.

It was the easiest way, he had thought. If she was the person...who had given him the note, then he'd find out. If not, she would just think he was crazy and idiotic for thinking four random letters had anything to do with her.

_**. . .**_

**After school, Silver Cinema Theater, 7:14pm**

Holding Julian's warm hand, Gwen followed him up the dark steps of the movie theater.

"I'm glad you agreed to come see this with me, Gwen," he said with a smile and motioning for them to sit in the two empty seats at the top.

"Well, I've been wanting to see this movie, and who better to go with than with you?"

Julian's jet-black eyes glinted in the dark. "You're right. Who better than me?"

Giggling, Gwen playfully hit him. "I didn't mean like that."

The two walked up a few more steps.

"This place is almost deserted."

"What do you mean almost? There's nobody here but us!"

They picked two seats in the very top at a far corner. A particularly dark corner. After sitting down, Julian offered to go get drinks or popcorn.

"No," Gwen replied, "I just want to watch the movie."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna get a soda."

Walking back down the staircase, Julian departed out the hallway and back into the large concession room - which also served as the theater's entryway.

Gwen sat alone in the silence and solitude of the picture room. The screen ahead of her was humongous and covered the whole wall. It spanned at least 20 feet.

She sat watching infomercials. They advertised sodas, cars, and whatever else people could possibly buy.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her back pocket. Since the movie wasn't going to start for a while, she decided that it was alright to check the message.

Pressing a button to wake the phone from standby, she saw that Ben had sent her a picture message.

When they were younger, Ben's picture messages had always been of a crushed bug or some disgusting food. It had been a while since he sent her anything.

Just before she was able to view the image, she spied Julian walking back up the stairs with two drinks in his hands. She smiled as he held them away from himself - afraid they would spill on his white button-up shirt.

"Got you one anyways. You don't have to drink it though. But just in case..."

"Thanks," she replied and picked up the beverage.

After taking a sip, she turned her phone screen back on to look at the picture, but Julian stopped her.

"Hey, no phones in the theater. I never took you for the kind of person who just has to respond to whatever message she gets."

"I'm not," Gwen answered defensively.

"Well, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind waiting until _after_ the movie. Please?" He made a pleading face, which made Gwen laugh.

"Alright." She put the device back into her pocket and leaned over onto the person next to her. Apparently, Julian wasn't expecting it.

"You're _actually _showing some affection towards me? Gwen, I'm surprised."

Speaking with the same amount of sarcasm, she said, "Just don't get used to it."

"Don't worry. I won't. You're such a tease anyways."

Not responding, as she sensed that he was starting to get angry, they both continued to watch the screen before them flash from different advertisements until the movie finally came on.

The production lasted a measly two hours. The film itself was alright. It had starred Tommy Cruiseship and Shaun Honorey playing as two undercover federal agents in an Indian fraud. Filled with action and a hint of comedy, it at least kept Gwen entertained.

As they left the theater through the astonishingly-tall glass doors, the fall wind blew upon them briskly. Coming from the warm building to a cold outdoors wasn't too welcoming.

Luckily, they spotted Julian's mother waiting at the curb in her SUV - she was the one who had brought them there in the first place.

"Come on, it's cold," urged Julian.

They ran into the car, with Gwen getting in the backseat.

"So how was the movie," Erin, Julian's mother, beamed on them.

"It was good, mom. I didn't like it too much, but Gwen enjoyed it."

"Hey!" Gwen fired back. "I saw you crack up at the part where he tried to jump through the window but hit his head instead."

"Well...yeah, that was just _one_ funny part."

Starting the car, Erin continued: "At least it wasn't completely horrible." She was talking to Julian now. "I remember when your father and I saw our first movie. It was the worst thing of our time. We both had to apologize to each other for even suggesting it later."

Erin was an older woman with graying hair. Her eyes were soft and her face was kind. She seemed to be everything that a mother should be. In appearance at least.

"Don't talk about dad, mom," said Julian darkly.

HIs mother sighed. "You know he loves-"

"No! I don't care. That man couldn't give a damn what happens to me, and you know that!"

As the car engine purred, there was an awkward silence. In which, Erin gave up on talking and they rode down the highway without speaking.

Gwen felt like the gray in between white and black. She didn't know much about Julian's father, but she did know that he despised him. For what, she lacked knowing.

Passing in trees and headlights of other cars, they finally entered Bellwood Residential where Gwen was to be dropped at her house.

Stepping out of the vehicle, she waved and said goodbye. Hoping that they wouldn't have to meet like that every time.

Oddly though, Erin motioned for Gwen to come close to her side and she rolled down her window.

Speaking quietly, Julian's mother seemed to plead with her. "I know my son can be pushy sometimes, but you have to understand he goes through a lot." She glanced over her shoulder. "He's a good boy, really. You've seen him close to his worst now, but he does care. Just...please be patient with him. He doesn't like many people, but he really seems to like you. His grades are higher than I've seen them before. And I know it's because he's with you. He doesn't want to disappoint you."

Gwen simply nodded and headed towards her own home after waving one final goodbye. Now, she felt like she was being tugged between two people. One who seemed to passionately feel for her, and the other to moreover need her. Still, what Ben wanted from her was out of the question. It had to be. It was wrong.

Going through her front door, she looked left into the living room and saw her mother seated on the couch.

"Gwen, honey, how did the movie go? Not too bad I hope."

"No mom, it was alright. Besides, Tommy's my favorite actor."

Her mother's eyes gleamed. "Tommy Cruiseship?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my! He is a stud! I've had a crush on him since high school! He wasn't as big as he was now, but he was still a good-looking guy."

Gwen hid her embarrassment from her mother and her celebrity crushes. "Anyways mom, I'm really tired." She stretched her arms and faked a yawn. "You don't mind if I go to bed now do you?"

"Not at all. You get your rest. I don't want to keep you from it and be the cause of some sleeping disorder."

Shaking her head from her mother's paranoia, Gwen headed up the stairs and into her room. Closing the door, she ticked on a lamp sitting on a white end-table beside her bed.

Eagerly, she took her phone out from her back pocket and selected the message from Ben. A file came up with a box asking if she wanted to open the image. She clicked yes.

When the pixels changed to show what had been sent, a chill ran through her spine. As her eyes scanned the image, she realized that it was a picture of the note she had given him on the rooftop. Not only that, but...he had found out what it meant.

_H-how...could he, the king of dweebs, have figured that out?_

"Sure I gave it to him...and maybe I even hoped he would find out it was me. But...I didn't expect..."

Her hands found their way to her face. The tugging feeling that she had felt leaving Julian's mother's car came back. And it was stronger.

At the same time, she had to admit that she did love him. It wasn't her fault, but she did - or else the attraction they shared wouldn't have existed.

_No,_ she thought, _I'm just attracted to him. It's my stupid teenage body. As soon as I'm older, I'll be done with this. I love him like any cousin should. Not romantically. I don't...I don't..._


	14. Chapter 14: My Soul to Take

Chapter 14: _**My Soul to Take**_

Ben sat snug on his living room couch on Saturday morning. After two days, Gwen finally responded to his picture message.

Not even asking, but telling him that she would be coming over early in the morning. She had said that, if his parents were awake then they would talk outside. Obviously, whatever she had to say was important or touchy.

The house was quiet. Not even his little sister had awaken yet. Not many times was it like this anymore. There was always noise from somewhere. But at that moment, it was solitary and kind with the wraps of silence. And even more so, the warm, orange rays from the sun sketched every surface it could reach as its parent rose from the dark side of the Earth.

After a few more minutes, there was a very soft knock on the door. Ben rose to answer it.

Keeping himself as furtive as possible, he rolled the doorknob to a direction and pulled the heavy frame ajar.

"We need to talk," said a familiar redhead firmly. She was dressed in blue jeans with a long-sleeved shirt. Nothing odd seeing it was a chilly fall morning.

"Yeah, I got the memo. What's on your mind?"

"Are your parents sleeping? Nobody but you is awake, right?"

Ben's eyes flashed. "Just me. Why are you acting so paranoid?"

"Me? Paranoid? You're the one who sends me a picture of four letters, that I have never seen before, and think they have something to do with me and that stupid costume I wore _twice_ when we were ten."

That's when Ben fully took hold of the situation. "Oh...so that's what this is about. Come inside and we'll talk. Just keep your voice down."

Gwen took a step into the house and Ben shut the door with a light click. Going into the living room, Ben motioned for his cousin to take a seat. She shook her head.

"I'm just here to figure out what that whole picture thing was about."

Ignoring her, Ben said, "Do you want some water or maybe coffee?"

"I'm being serious! You act like it doesn't even matter!"

"Shh, I said keep quiet. Don't want my parents coming down and finding you here."

"Then, you doofus, answer me," she appeared flustered now. Perfect.

"Doofus - how long has it been since you've called me that?"

Running forwards, Gwen stood face to face with him. They looked at each other - her eyes darting into his while he kept his own wide and smiling. Her expression said, _Tell me what I don't know!_

"Alright, alright," Ben chanted, "just, would you please sit on the couch. I don't like standing too much."

So they did. Sitting on the smaller couch together facing the window where the sun came in, that's where they began to talk. Gwen initiated.

"Just explain to me what that picture is supposed to mean. Where did you even find that torn up note?"

Ben contained a laugh. "Gwen, I know it was you. Now just fess up."

"Fess up to what?"

"To giving me the note of course. Right before kissing me."

She looked disgusted. "I would never do something like that! That...that's just..."

"Just what you did," interrupted Ben. He was no longer smiling and was serious - hoping his attitude change would bring out the truth in her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about! You're supposed to be explaining this all to me," a lock of hair fell from her kept head.

"You're lying. And you know I know that. You didn't come over here to figure out where the note came from. You already knew that. You wanted something else. Now explain _that_ to me."

Gwen looked around nervously. "You're an idiot. You have absolutely no proof that I did any of what you said."

"What If I told you I did?"

Suddenly, she appeared nervous as Ben smiled again. "What?"

"That night, on the rooftop just after the police busted into the warehouse, when you kissed me, I opened my eyes. Just a little. And when I did, I know, for a fact, that it was your face in front of me." If she had really been there, then she would have remember that he had been instructed not to open his eyes. Although, he had never truthfully opened them. They had been sealed. But she didn't know that.

There was no backing out now. Even if what he said was true, she was trapped. Maybe she hadn't come here just to dig herself a deeper hole into her lie. Maybe there was another reason that she hadn't thought of. The confusion, the lust, the restrictions. They all were bound together so tightly.

Digging her nails into the felt of the couch, she jumped ontop of him. Started, he had no time to react to her movements as she pushed her lips onto his.

Ben's arms flung outwards to express his contained surprise. As he did so, he could feel Gwen's legs tighten around his own, pushing their hips closer together. Without the barrier of their clothes, their flesh would have connected in hundreds of ways.

Heat built between them as they both kissed madly, neither able to breath right and almost suffocating each other in the process. Their mouths touched the other's in desparate motions as they each lusted to inspect everywhere they hadn't been. Neither seemed to care for the two adults sleeping in a room right up the stairs.

That's when Gwen decided she had enough - feeling something in her body began to tingle and send foreign vibes. But instead of being able to free herself, something strong kept her close.

Ben's hands took hold of her shoulders and quickly slid down to her waist and then down to her thighs. His strength was much more than she could handle. She held agility, but lacked the brute force needed to overcome him.

As he forcefully continued to kiss her, she looked for a way out. Each time their lips released suction, she tried to call out something. But all that came out were moans.

Then, she got her breaththrough. He released her lips from bondage and moved down to her neck.

Oh the sensations that were ringing throughout her body now! Like nothing she had ever experienced before. So new! So welcoming!

But those feelings weren't supposed to be happening. It was bad. Wrong. Forbidden. They were abusing each other. Abusing the trust they shared, the common love - something that two normal people would have worked hard to build over years - while they took what was given to them by relation.

"Ben..." she managed to get out. He didn't seem to hear.

"Ben!" Gwen called louder.

That time he heard her voice.

Instantly, he stopped what he was doing. Moving his head back, he breathed heavily. His eyes became wider as he looked over the person now straddling his lap. He looked scared. She was scared.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, still looking fearfull.

Getting off of him and backing away, Gwen continued to stare. She shook her head - her long hair swaying slowly. She wasn't sure which was worse now. His yearning for her, or her own. How far and dangerous it had gotten! For how much longer could they continue to tease themselves?

Keeping her hands close to her chest, Gwen headed out the front door without speaking another word to Ben.

He sat stupefied on the couch - bewildered at how familiar the taste of her was. No doubt now, even if his eyes had decieved him that night, the girl in the costume was his cousin.

Slowly though, he became angry with himself. Angry that he had scared her - or even hurt her. Each time she came into his mind, he would feel the tricks of lust come out in full force. He hated it, and at times he hated her for constantly teasing him. Even when it wasn't her fault - like times when she simply sat in his head and never really around him.

It was his body. Hormones, he had read about, were at higher levels during his age. They caused him to act like he had around any girl. He was supposed to feel attracted to every pretty face that he noticed.

But none of them were ever so much like Gwen. So familiar. So..._accessible_.

_**. . .**_

Sunday went by like the breeze outdoors. Nothing different. No people to save or robberies to fault. No Gwen.

Then came Monday. Yet another beginning of a typical school week. Homework, babysit, tests. That was the order of things. Planned and normal. Nothing left to spice things up - even with the Omnitrix. It's uses seemed to dim down more as Ben became more and more familiar with it.

"Ready for school honey?" Sandra asked as Ben entered the kitchen with his backpack thrown over one shoulder. His mother was washing dishes from the earlier night.

"Hey mom," he said not looking at her, "you're up early today."

"Oh that would be your sister's doing. If it weren't for her, I would still be sound asleep." She began scrubbing a gray pot. "You know that channel that she watches every morning after you leave?"

"The one with the weird puppets?"

"Yes. They moved it earlier in the morning. I'm not sure why though. Just a new schedule I guess."

"Huh," scoffed Ben, "well, you're not too tired are you?"

"Not in the least. I've been meaning to start getting up earlier anyways. It'd be nice to take morning jogs once and a while."

"Yeah, I think it would. Anyways, I'm gonna get going now."

"Alright, Ben. Enjoy the day. They just might stop comming." She came over and kissed his forehead.

"Mom..." he said slightly embarrassed.

She smiled. "Just because you're getting older doesn't mean I still can't wish you a good day with a kiss."

With a grin, Ben turned and walked out of the kitchen - waving a final goodbye. Going down the hallway, he came to the living room and spied his four-year-old sister singing along to the show on the TV.

Coming up behind her, he made a playful growl and picked her up undernearth her arms. She squealed in surprise but smiled when she noticed who had taken hold of her.

"Bwen!" came her small voice - with the apparant difficulty saying his name.

"Hey Sarah, your brother is just coming to say goodbye. I've gotta leave for school!"

Her eyes had taken on a darker brown and her hair had lengthen passed her shoulders. Never once had it been cut, and both parents agreed it wouldn't need to be for a long while.

She looked at him for a moment. "School? Whwen can I go to school?"

Ben laughed. "Just one more year. But believe me when I say you don't want to get there too fast."

Even though she couldn't understand everything he said, he spoke to her as if she was equal to him. Never below or inferior. Although, it was doubtful that she knew what a year was.

Squeezing out from his grip, Sarah ran up to the TV screen and pointed at it.

"Wanna watch with me?" she asked, tilting her head - something she sometimes did when asking a question.

Again, Ben smiled. "I wish I could, but I have to go now. If I'm late to school, the principal will be really mad." Kissing her on her rosy cheek and moving away, she made one last remark.

"Bye-bye, Bwen!"

_**. . .**_

Gwen arrived to school early that day. The bus had come at an unexpected time and she barely had a chance to get aboard the rigid vehicle.

By the time she stepped out from it, the school was nothing more than a western ghost town. A few kids were sitting on benches or walking around the small green fields, but nobody really there to make noise. There were only a handfull of people who actually _wanted _to be at school before the crowd. She wasn't exactly one of them, but still, it didn't bother her much.

So she sat, alone, on one of the benches which was shaded by a large oak tree. Feeling and listening to nature, Gwen closed her eyes in hopes that she could be like the mother itself. Free but commanding. Never to have a sinful moment, and never have highers laws. She made the laws.

As she waited, the thoughts of her younger self intruded on the silence. Not only her, but Ben as well.

How had what was going on between them happened? Why was it happening? Was it some way of punnishing her for what she had done in the past? Each time she thought about the strong pull she had towards him, it angered her. It rose her feelings up - all of them. Mixed and mashed more so than grounded beef.

Twenty minutes later, all the while she had been sitting there, a tap came onto her shoulder.

She turned to see Julian doing his best to move to the other side quickly. He looked quite silly.

"Dangit!" he said. "Almost."

Gwen laughed. "You're supposed to stand on the opposite side and then tap the other shoulder. Not make all that bulky noise."

"Oh how was I supposed to know? I've never done something like that before. At least I'm trying to make you laugh."

She thought for a moment. Yes, at least he was trying.

Julian Rosen was dressed in dark khaki pants with an even darker gray button up shirt. He featured brown loafers and slicked back hair that seemed glossy in the light of the morning sun.

Gwen's eyes scanned him skeptically. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were going for a job interview. Why do you dress so...fancy everyday?"

He stared back. "I told you before. It's because I like to and I feel comfortable this way. You told me yourself that you like the way I dress. You said it makes me look more mature. Remember?"

Honestly, she didn't remember. But it did sound like something she might have said once, so she dropped the subject.

Julian took a seat next to her. As he moved closer, she could smell his strong cologne. Just another thing to add to the list of things that made him stand out from most people.

"So," he started, "why were you here so early. Usually I'm the one waiting for you."

"Not much to say. Just that my bus got here early."

"You know, I'll be driving next year. I could start taking you to school so you won't have to walk?"

"Driving?" she asked surprisingly. "Next year is Freshman year. How can you be driving?"

"I'll be sixteen, if you didn't know."

"No...I didn't."

"I was held back a grade because...I failed misreably. I guess it was because I didn't care enough."

"Well you seem to care now. You're passing with really good grades."

Julian winked at her and then looked at the ground. "Yeah...umm...thanks to you."

Gwen leaned over on him. At first she thought he would get mad because she was on his _nice_ shirt, but he stayed still.

"Why me? What have I done."

Obviously he wasn't familiar with touchy subjects about _feelings_, because he appeared quite adamant at saying anything.

"Kinda because...I don't know...because I like you."

Flashing her eyes, Gwen urged him on: "That's all? Because you like me?"

"No! I mean yes, but, it's also because...you've got such good grades and I just think you couldn't ever like someone else who has failing grades."

He might have been right. When she had met him, he was practically on edge of failing. But as soon as they began talking outside and saying hello in the hallways - he seemed to be trying harder at school.

"Julian...I know you seem sort of ify at telling me some of this, but I have to know. We need to trust each other. Why were you failing before?"

He continued to play around with his fingers as he stared at the grass below them.

"My father," he stated flatly.

"Your dad is why you were failing?"

"Well...yes...in a way. I'm not really sure. He's just so...complicated."

Using her hand, she took hold of his face and turned it to look at hers. "Tell me."

And so he did. In himself, he could feel that there was something about Gwen different from all the other girls he knew. Something charismatic that made him trust her.

"My father is a lawyer. A pretty good one too. But that's really all he cares about. You know he has never once told me he loves me? He always calls me by my name and never once by anything fatherly. He expects me to be a spitting image of him. The _only_ time I have ever seen him smiling _at_ me was when I said I wanted to become a lawyer too. But that was when I was six, and I had no idea what a lawyer was."

"Has he ever...hurt you?"

"Not physically, no. But he hurts me all the time in other ways. I bet you've never had to live through a day where one of your parents screamed at you and said they would disowned you as soon as they could."

Gwen was taken aback. "What would make any parent say that?"

"Me of course," he seemed to smile then. Only briefly. "I started failing classes and hanging around with...the wrong crowds, I guess. It drove him over the edge to know that his son was acting like a juvenile. And that's why I did it. To make him angry."

And that was enough. That was all it took for Gwen to easily fill in the part about her and how she affected his school grades.

They sat quietly together under the oak tree as more and more kids filled the school grounds. Not one of them seemed happy to be back for another day. Each of them walked slowly and lazily from a bus, car, or even walking up from the street.

That's when Gwen noticed Ben coming up from the sidewalk.

He moved fluidly and kept a steady pace - not like everyone else. If anything, he seemed okay with going to school.

Briefly, he noticed her too. And they seemed to be staring at one another.

Just as Julian looked up, Gwen moved quickly to began a kiss with him. It seems she had been doing a lot of that.

From across the school yard, Ben's eyebrows rose as he witnessed an act he thought was filled with pure envy. He had just arrived from a long walk only to see such a sight.

Soon though, his face appeared to churn into a frown. Gwen noticed too, but she saw he wasn't glaring at her - but at Julian.

Ben felt fire rise to his chest and engulf his heart - which Gwen was now toying with. Somehow, Gwen seemed to feel this too. She backed away from Julian and instantly wanted to go apologize to Ben. She could tell she was hurting him, and that wasn't what she meant to do.

But how could she live normally without hurting Ben? How was it possible to have a normal life if it meant making him angry at her - if it meant the possibility that he would hate her?

"Gwen..." Julian breathed, "that was just out of the blue there. I'm not saying I didn't like it, because, boy, that was great, but you should at least warn me when you try to do that."

"Sorry...I need to get to class," she said quickly. Taking her things, she took off and headed towards the school building.

"Wait! School doesn't start for another five minutes!" She ignored him. He became flustered when she didn't turn back around. Flustered and angry.

Ben waited a while before moving again. He looked upon Julian and his senses went crazy with paranoia.

_He's gonna hurt her one day_, he said to himself. Julian was still Julian. No matter how much Gwen would try to help him. _And I'm gonna make sure he pays for it._

_**. . .**_

That night after school was rather quiet. No homework had been given to the larger body of students, so most of them went home without such a burden.

Ben sat with his sister on the living room couch as his mother cooked dinner. They were watching one of Sarah's DVD movies she had gotten for her birthday. It was the typical princess-and-fairytale type of plot. Filled with missing parts and magic to make up for it.

Afterwards, Ben went straight up to his room and shifted for his cell phone. He had half an hour before dinner was to be ready.

Going through his contacts, he chose one and sent a call.

After multiple rings, there was no answer. He gave it another try.

Again, a long pattern of buzzy rings and then a voicemail. One more try.

Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" came a girl's voice.

"Hey," Ben said nervously.

There was a pause.

"Listen Ben, I really have some important things to do-" she stopped. "Is it urgent?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk, Gwen. Not about today or anything. Just talking normally."

_Normal,_ Gwen thought, _we went passed normal a long time ago._

"I might have a few minutes. What is it?"

That wasn't how Ben had planned the start of their conversation. She seemed too much in a hurry, and it made him weary. He wasn't the type of person to be assertive with anyone. Especially not Gwen.

"Well...the news said there's been a lot of purple lightning happening across the country."

"Have you talked to Grandpa about it?"

"No...well...you see, I was kind of hoping Lucky Girl and I could go handle it. You know, I go XLR8 and we go to the state it's happening in together. It'd be really fast, and you wouldn't even have to miss a day of school. I promise."

There was a soft, geniune giggle over the line. "I don't know Ben. With what's been going on lately - I just don't think that's such a good idea. And between you and me, I think my parents are getting suspicious of the times I go hero."

Ben smiled. "Yours and mine. My mom even came into my room one night and asked why my window was wide open, and why I was sleeping on the floor."

"You fell asleep on the floor?"

"I was so tired that night...I don't know...I guess I just passed out right there."

"You dweeb," she laughed, "you're gonna blow your cover one day. And don't you even think of bringing me into it if you do!"

"Hey! Don't worry I won't. Everything you say is safe with me. I'd never rat you out like that. Even if you would do it to me..."

"Would not!"

"Yeah? Just like that time Grandpa brought us to see _it_, that giant rubber band ball. After I basically wrecked the town with _it_, we tried to cover it up and you were so dead on telling him the truth."

"Uh...but it was you who ended up telling him, remember?"

Ben thought for a moment. It had been a while ago.

"Oh...oh yeah."

"Gosh...sometimes I wonder how you keep those A's!"

There was silence over the phone as both thought of something else to say.

"I love you," said Ben quietly.

Gwen gasped audibly. She hadn't expected such a turn in subject.

"Ben... I-I...love you too, but...just like we should. Just like family should."

"I know," he said dismissively. "That's what I meant. We were crazy for thinking it any other way, huh?. We're too young. Too stupid."

He was speaking maturely now - which worried her. She didn't want him to stop loving her the way they weren't supposed to - if he did at all. She pictured him to be the person that would always love her like she dreamed to be loved, but never giving in. The white knight.

"No...it wasn't bad. But-"

"Gwen stop trying to convince yourself that what we were feeling was right. I know I'm gonna have to be the one to say that enough is enough. You...you just can't control yourself."

"Me? I can't control myself? You were the one who wouldn't let me go until I called out your name when we were on the couch!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But what, did you think I was made of steel or something? Sometimes I can't help it. Most of the time, I can't help it."

They both sat, listening for the other. Ben sighed and continued with more things that should probably have not been said.

"Sometimes I think of you when I'm doing...things."

"Things?"

"You know...the stuff people do to get rid of all that tension that builds up inside."

"Oh," she said in a whisper - surprised he would even bring such a thing to surface.

"That's how I know that what we feel isn't real. Right now...I don't think nobody can ever tell who they really like. Our bodies are still growing. Everything's changing."

"That's my cousin the doctor talking."

The remark made him smile, but didn't repent what he had just said. "I hope I can live up to that one day. Being a doctor and all."

"Ben, you study like a bookworm. You're probably ahead of anyone else your age who wants to go to medical school."

There was another voice from Ben's side of the line.

_"Ben! Dinner's ready!"_

"Hey," he said, "I've got to go now."

"Yeah, I heard."

For another minute they kept their phones on and refused to end the call.

"Bye, Gwen."

"Bye. I love you," she said shakily.

Ben hit the end button on his cell phone and shook his head just before leaving his room and heading for the kitchen.

**End of Part II**

**Curse? What curse...**


	15. Chapter 15: Stress Cardiomyopathy

_**ATTENTION**_**; **Alright everyone, this is where I'm drawing a line. An endless line. There is no way to go around it. From here on out, this story is no longer going to be for the faint hearted. It's more serious. Now, I don't expect flame in reviews for what I have written, because I am warning you at this instance. Do not read any further if you cannot handle death, consensual rape, or extreme sadness. I'm serious.

I understand there are those of you who expected more of a higher outlook on this story, but I promise you it was meant to be this way from the beginning. This is how the plot was made in my head way back in March.

_**Part III**_

Chapter 15: **Stress Cardiomyopathy**

It was supposed to be a good day. They were supposed to be smiling at all those joyful things being 16 brought into their lives. But how could they? How could any of them smile when such a dreadful event had to happen on their birthday?

Ben loved him. He really did. Why do those who are needed have to be stolen, while so many who are not steal away more useless years?

_**. . .**_

Groups of friends and masses of family stood in the living room of Ben's house. It was the cousin's sixteenth birthday.

Colorful plastic letters were sprung about over banisters and balloons were sprawling everywhere as if Gwen and Ben were still so young as to be entertained by such things.

"Alright everyone," Sandra said smiling as she walked into the living room. "Get into hiding. Quickly! He's just leaving the office!"

Though it wasn't his birthday, Carl Tennyson was just promoted for the second time in the past two years. It was more happiness to the family, and to himself. His long years of excruciating work was paying off immensely.

People scrambled around and some took shelter behind the couches or just around corners.

Once Sandra had heard the news, she had immediately explained it to Ben, who, in turn, offered to hold him a mini-party on his birth date. It was a quick turn of reason for everyone to come to their house, but it made no difference. Ben thought his father, who worked ungodly hours for his family, deserved more than just the typical appreciation.

Gwen, who did have say in the matter, held no malice towards anyone for setting a job-celebration up on her sixteenth. Honestly, she had expected nothing more than a night out for dinner on her birthday - never a party.

Ben took to hiding right around a corner near the front door. His grandfather was also there.

"Glad you could you make this one, Grandpa," Ben said in his older, boyish voice.

"Wouldn't miss this special occasion. Both my grandkids turning that magic age of 16. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." He put his hand on Ben's head and ruffled the teenager's hair.

They both smiled.

"What about Gwen?" Max continued with questions as he spied for her.

"What about her?"

"How has she been? Your father tells me that there's been a lot of drama going on with you two over the phone. You call each other almost every night. What's up?"

Ben's face went red. "How does he know that?"

Max laughed, despite the gravity of the situation. "He can easily get online and see your call records. You're under his cell-phone plan, remember?"

No, in fact, Ben did not remember. He wasn't aware that anyone could just get on a computer and stalk someone's phone records. Though, he was his father after all.

"Well...Grandpa...it's nothing really."

"Oh is it?"

_Quick, Ben. Think of a way out of this one!_ he cried to himself.

"Grandpa, can you keep a secret?" asked Ben nervously.

"Depends. Is it a healthy secret?" the aged man looked adamant.

"It is. You just can't tell our parents."

Max was afraid he could guess what the revelation was to be. And if he was right, then there would be no keeping it a secret - especially one that couldn't be told to their parents.

"Alright, lay it on me."

Ben swallowed. He hoped his plan would work. His grandfather was a smart man, and he was sure that he might think what he and Gwen were doing wasn't good.

"Alright...Gwen and I...well...we go around and fight bad guys down in Bellwood residential together. She dresses up as Lucky Girl and I use the Omnitrix. No need for costumes on my part."

Max stared for a brief moment and finally sighed. He had been wrong about what he had been thinking.

"Oh that's all? Well of course I can keep that a secret!" he exclaimed. "It's great that you guys are working together to help other people. It really is a shame that the Plumbers are a discontinued operation. You guys would have made amazing additions."

"Everyone! Quiet!" Sandra called out amongst the party chatter. "He's going to be here soon. Five minutes is what he told me!"

Quickly, all the commotion dispersed and everyone either grouped behind something or went alone to another unseen place.

Everyone waited in silence for who was soon to come through the door. Even Sandra had stopped cooking to surprise her husband. The house soon began to smell of salted meats and steaming vegetables.

Ben looked at his mother. _Dad's gonna freak_, he thought. _Mom has never dressed up like this before, or put on makeup._

Sandra wore her bright blond hair down low and had spent at least half an hour applying makeup in just the right places. She wanted this night to be perfect in every way possible. For both of her boys.

People continued to stay patient even after ten minutes had gone by and still no Carl. From somewhere, Sarah could be heard.

"Mommy," the six-year-old asked, "when's daddy gonna be home."

"Soon sweetheart, I promise."

Coughs and shuffles flew continuously prepped the air as yet another fifteen minutes passed. The other kids were getting tired and the food began to overcook.

Mr. Davies, one of the neighbors who had come, offered to attend the kitchen.

"Oh would you?" Ben's mother said gratefully.

"It's no trouble," he replied just before stepping from the living room.

After half an hour, most everyone had left their hiding places and decided to sit in chairs or place themselves on a couch. There was still a general quietness in the house, but not like before. Now it was an ill silence.

"We should feed the kids," someone said. "I can hear their stomachs from here."

Sandra agreed and went into the kitchen to help make plates.

"Grandpa?" Ben asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing to worry about," Max responded dully. "It was rush hour when he left. He probably misjudged the time it would take to get home. Kind of a party-kicker, don't you think?"

All the couch space was taken and there were no more spare chairs, so the two relatives decided to take a seat on the carpet floor.

Ben noticed a familiar face coming down from the stairs near the front door. It was Gwen, who had been napping in his room. She came to sit next to him.

"Hi Grandpa," she said, "I didn't know you were coming. It's been forever since we've seen you."

Max smiled. "Oh you know me, and that means you can always expect the unexpected. Sometimes, I just like to surprise you."

"Well you did a good job this time. I was afraid you had gone all introverted on us. You know, because you're getting up in the years."

The three laughed.

It was true, Max had aged, but physically he didn't seem like it. He still wore outdated clothes and still had the appearance of a jolly retiree, but his face didn't support many wrinkles and his skin appeared healthy. The only thing Ben nor Gwen weren't sure of was if he could still pick a full grown man up and toss him a good seven feet like before.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Gwen asked.

"My dad," Ben gave the answer - smiling at her.

"Is he late or something?"

"Yeah, by almost an hour."

Gwen looked surprised. "An hour!"

"I kno-"

"Look!" somebody said and pointed out the window facing the driveway. All attention was directed that way.

It was dark outside, but headlights could be seen coming up on the pavement.

"Oh that must be him!" Sandra happily said as she came quickly from the kitchen.

At the sound, everyone went back into their hiding positions. Gwen took place with her grandfather and Ben.

Once more, there was dead silence. Sandra stood just ahead of the front door - the only one that could be seen by someone coming in.

After a minute, there was a knock - which slightly confused everyone.

"Oh that man," Sandra said under her breath. "Knocking on his own house door."

She went to open the door, and when she did, she caught her own gasp.

It wasn't Carl standing in the doorway. There were two police officers clad in their blue uniforms with their hats in the hands.

"Ahem, Mrs. Tennyson?" the one on the left asked. He was tall, well built, but had the pink skin of someone who had seen a lot of stress.

"Yes?" she answered softly.

All the party guests stood and watched with wonder. The two officers looked around at what was supposed to be a happy occasion. They scanned the scene slowly, as if debating on what to say.

"Mrs. Tennyson," the same man repeated, "we're terribly sorry, but there's been an accident on Roosevelt Highway."

"Oh. . ." breathed Sandra as Ben came slowly up to her, reaching for his mother's hand.

"Your husband," he faltered, "was involved."

A long sigh escaped Sandra's choked throat. She swayed and would have fallen if Ben hadn't been there to support her.

"We've questioned the motorists who witnessed the incident," the voice continued on without emotion, "and concluded that it wasn't your husband's fault, Mrs. Tennsyon. According to our accounts, a green Tundra had been weaving in and out of the righthand lane. He hit your husband's car head-on, which, being the heavier of the two, continued to roll several times into a shallow ravine off to the side. He would have survived with possible major injuries but...then the vehicle caught on fire."

Never had a room full of people stilled so quickly. Even Sarah had stopped eating from her tiny plate to look at the troopers.

"Carl, my husband," whispered Sandra, her voice so quiet it was almost impossible to hear. "He isn't...is he..."

"Ma'am," said the tall officer slowly, "I hate to bring you such bad news on what seems like a special occasion. We did everything we could to get him out. But...well...he was killed instantly."

Someone on the couch gasped.

Not Sandra. She didn't scream. Her eyes went pale and dark - haunted. Despair washed the color out from her beautiful face.

"No, not my father." Ben said strongly, leaning over his mother, who he was now taller than. "You guys are sick to bring such a joke to a party."

"Son," the same officer started.

"I'm no son of yours. I'm the son of Carl Tennyson," he laughed - the only one who was. "Now you guys should just leave. Can't you see how frightened you've already made my mother? Get out!"

"Can somebody please calm this boy down?"

Everyone simply stayed silent and stared at what was being revealed in front of them. Gwen seemed the most affected out of the bystanders. She stared at Ben, his smile and his fearful eyes. Those were the ways he showed sadness that they were no match against him. They wouldn't break his walls.

"Bastards!" Ben yelled, never once using such a word, and ran from the room out to the back.

Shocked voices began to whisper into the air. Max came up behind Sandra, placing his hands on her shoulders, and spoke to the police.

"Are you sure it was him? The body must have been badly burned - it could have been someone else."

Deep, raspy sobs escaped from Sandra's throat as more and more people gathered around her to say those consoling things people say when there aren't any right words.

"What an awful thing to happen..."

"We're so sorry Sandra..."

"Don't get stuck, you have to grieve and move on...'

Gwen watched from behind a corner, where she, Ben, and Max had originally been hiding to surprise a now dead man. Somehow, and she never knew why, Ben's pain always found a way to her. They shared too much now.

She noticed her own parents still sitting on the couch, Natalie leaning on Frank - who had just lost a brother.

As her dad noticed her staring, he mouthed something to her.

"Go with Ben," his lips read.

_**. . .**_

He was just sitting on the ground under the moon and stars. Not caring whether his clothes were to be torn or completely ruined from the dewy grass. Though he didn't cry, the way his body quivered and shook was all it took for Gwen to notice his turmoil.

She stood alone and unnoticed for at least five minutes - not sure what to say. Was there really anything that could be spoken to patch such a deep wound?

Finally, she shuffled in the grass to let him know someone was behind him. He didn't react.

Sitting closely to him, she too leaned back and looked up at the sky - being so glad they lived away from the downtown.

"You know, sometimes I'm jealous that you can just go into space whenever you want," Gwen began. "It's so unexplored and wonderful. I bet you could feel freedom like no other if you were to just go out on an adventure."

Ben sniffled, but didn't move. He was still and fragile.

"Don't you miss the adventures we used to have? Just me, you, and Grandpa? All the places we got to go. Places that some people could only hope to be."

She gripped his hand, and that must have set him off, because he quickly turned to grip her with a cold hand and push his own body onto hers.

They were beginning a kiss now, but Gwen easily brushed him off - feeling irate and shocked.

"What do you think you were doing?" she yelled angrily, but just as she did, she regretted her fit of rage. Ben fell back onto his hands with his brown hair clinging to parts of his face that had been streamed with tears.

"Ben...we've talked about this before. You promised! You promised things like this were never to happen. We agreed to always trust each other and always know that we can be comfortable with one another. But...never this."

Finally, he spoke loudly and like a broken toy. "But I can't!" His eyes were unfocused now. "I can't keep playing puppy love with you! I can't stand watching you kiss Julian, or knowing that you two go places together all the time! I can't live with myself knowing that you're getting older and might give him what he wants!"

Gwen watched as he tore his promises from two years ago into pieces. But Julian wasn't like how he was describing him.

Ben continued. "I was wrong Gwen! I...I need someone sometimes...I need you now. I need you to show me that you love me..."

"But your promise..."

"I'm breaking it tonight!" he screamed and grabbed her once again.

As his hand touched her shoulder, Gwen's eyes began to roll around and eventually turn to a light blue color. Just after forcefully pushing him back with a wall of blue mana, they returned to normal.

At that moment, she wanted to walk away and abandon him there. But she continued to stare at him - continued to draw herself into the stringy web that they shared. Instead, she came up behind him and drew him into her lap.

Holding each other, they both rocked and swayed from side to side, with Ben now feeling guilty to add on to everything else that had happened that night.

"I forgive you," she prodded his hair from his face. "I know, it wasn't your fault."

Max came out from the backdoor, instructed to bring the two inside; but once he saw them, he easily decided against it.

"Hey," he called solemnly - dry-eyed and without a tear for his son, "you guys need to come in soon."

"Alright...Grandpa," replied Gwen, not caring how he would have taken their position.

_**. . .**_

With his father's death, a shadow of nightmares seemed to take over the lives of Ben and his family.

His mother sometimes sat so grimmed-faced that he was sure she forgot how to smile. For the first few weeks, Natalie would come over to care for Sarah as Sandra fell into an inability to do so. Sometimes, Gwen would accompany her to assist in keeping up with the house.

In all downed aspects, a positive spark revealed itself. For a while, there would be no worry about losing their house or lacking some necessary in life. Carl did have the benefit of life insurance, which assisted his family in their time of radical despair; and even when that ended, Ben's grandfather had generously offered to take over the family's bills when the insurance ran dry.

It was so saddening, Gwen recalled to herself, to see Sarah - such a young and stupefied girl - constantly ask where her daddy had gone. When Natalie would respond that he was off in Heaven, she whined that Heaven is where she wanted to be. With her daddy.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sarah had said one day, "I don't want to be here! Take me to Heaven!"

Fall days passed on toward winter. And grief, no matter how much anyone tries to cater it, has a way of fading away, and the person so beloved, so real, does the same.

Sandra had regained her composure since then. Still, she did not smile often or give much more than monotone, but she was up enough to handle her own family. Even with one less member.

"Mom," Ben asked on a new morning, "are we going to be okay without dad's job?" It was something he had been wondering for a while.

Sandra stood over the stove scrambling eggs while Sarah was in the living room playing with toys.

"Your father's life insurance has come in handy. I've had to budget it heavily...but we'll manage. And your grandfather has offered to pay whatever else we can't. We'll be fine, dear."

"But Grandpa's money will eventually run out. We can't just rely on him and use him like that."

"Max has more money than he knows what to do with. Don't ask me how he made so much plumbing."

Ben shook his head at his mother's lost will. He didn't feel right using his grandfather like the way she explained they were going to.

"I'm going to find a way to make the money we need," Ben said openly.

Sandra let loose a tired grin - showing even more how exhausted she was.

"Ben, you're only 16. Don't stress yourself too much now."

"Mom, I haven't even been going to school lately! Gwen's been bringing all my work over and helping me with the day's lesson. I feel completely useless right now. I don't care how old I am right now - I'm going to find some way to help us."

She didn't answer his rant. Why would she? Everything but her children had fallen from her world.

"You know," Sandra went on, "your father would always speak to me in private about you and your cousin. He was so paranoid on you both being too close. He kept saying that she would be the reason you would never become a doctor. Did you know that, Ben?"

Ben stood stiff. "No...no I didn't."

**You know, you could actually predict the ending if you've watched the original series. Isn't that funny?**


	16. Chapter 16: Ehs Wenk

**Our apocalypses are capable of smiles. How sick for us all to be able to mix such events.**

**To Doc Boy: **Since I know you sometimes forget, you might want to pass this chapter up. But after this, don't worry about any more touchy subjects. I can't stand writing like this any longer...

Though if you skip this chapter, you will not understand the next too well. I promise it is not as bad as I thought it would. And I'm so glad...

Chapter 16: _**Ehs Wenk**_

Could a pain ever exist to where its bearer was sure it was to never end? Could it be that excruciating and evil that the victim of such a vile derivative had to accept a vain apology? What did it matter now? His father, his future, his pride - his life. They were gone now. They had been washed away.

And it was nobody's fault.

Ben sat cuddled on his bed in the middle of the night with sheets stained from tears and his cheeks red with sorrow. Despair had taken the color that had once existed on his healing face. He had been smiling more. Had been. Then his weakness got to him. His dirty, uncontrollable weakness that he now wanted to rip out of his very flesh and bring to the stars to be scorched.

It had been such a normal day.

_**. . .**_

Julian was over at Gwen's house. They were studying for the next day's test in science class, and it was definitely something worth sweating over.

"Julian, I hope you don't mind, but I also invited Ben over. He's definitely going to need the extra help with him being out of school for so long and all." Gwen looked beside her to his reaction.

At first, Julian seemed much too focused on the textbook lying on the table in front of him. His jet-black eyes were narrow while his smooth, black hair flung into his eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, him. Yeah that's fine. Not like I have a say in it."

Wasn't exactly accepted without doubt. Gwen could tell.

"Is there something wrong with him coming over?"

"No, nothing's wrong." He still seemed bothered.

"Julian, we've known each other for too long now. I can tell when something is making you stressed or upset. You know how frustrating it is when you aren't completely honest with me. Just tell me what's up." She put her hand on his shoulder, hoping physical contact would ease him.

Julian sighed and dropped his focus from the book. "Is your family really close?"

"Not all of them, but everyone that lives around yes. Why do you ask?"

He appeared flustered. "I don't know, but...it just seems. Well, the way you look at him."

"The way I look at Ben?"

"Yeah," he agreed quickly and nervously. "Especially when he had been coming into school. I've just...never seen two _cousins _so...I dunno...fascinated by each other."

"Fascinated!" Gwen shrieked - glad her mother and father were upstairs.

"Well...I know it's weird to say, but I've been wanting to tell you that for a while. It just seems so far-fetched and...out of the ordinary. I'm sorry, it's nothing. It's fine if he comes over, I'll be glad to help. I know he's going through a lot right now."

Julian smiled, showing his white teeth among his flawless facial features. He really has changed.

"Besides, he needs you now. I know you care a lot about him."

Gwen frowned and looked away. "Yeah...he does."

The two continued to go over terms, methods, and formulas for the test - making sure the all the information was packed tightly and memorably in their heads. Then, there was a knock on the front door.

"I got this," said Gwen.

She stood and walked around the living room, stepping up onto the tile floor that held the doorway.

"Ben," she greeted when the door was open.

He smiled brightly. "Hi Gwen. How've you been?"

Gwen smiled back. It was so good to see him happy once more. Not droopy and depressed like he had been for a while.

"Just great. Now c'mon in, Julian's already here."

Ben coughed in surprise. "Julian!"

"Yeah. Didn't you know he was here too?"

"No, I think you left that big part out."

"Well," Gwen said, feeling rather awkward, "let's just get everything done. No trouble, alright, Ben?"

"Sure, whatever."

He entered her house and, without following, led himself into the living room where Julian was still on the couch; albeit, now sipping from a glass cup.

As soon as he spied Ben, Julian quickly stood and went up to him.

"Hey Ben," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm terribly sorry about what happened to your father."

As they stood face to face, Ben realized that he was taller than Julian. Much taller, and it was quite plain to witness that his own physique was larger as well.

Taking the gesture, Ben answered, "Thank you."

"Since your family of Gwen's, my family is always there if you need something. I understand how hard it is to lose such a large lifeline."

Ben nodded, and the three sat down, with Ben sitting in a blue velvet chair opposite from the couch.

Gwen's house was always the same. Nothing was ever rearranged and nothing was ever misplaced. Her parents kept everything neat and organized, with, no doubt, Gwen there to help them. Even the lawn seemed like it was under constant supervision.

"Okay, so what we've got on the spotlight today is some simple ionic decomposition chemical reactions along with solutions created in positive single replacements."

The two guys watched Gwen as she pointed parts out in the book and said aloud descriptions of each - with Julian and Ben occasionally meeting fiery gazes.

"...and as they began to mix, the acid neutralizes the base so that a carbonate compound is created. It's quite simple really. The only tricky part is knowing when water is created. The secret is to see if you have any Hydrogen and Oxygen left over."

Gwen lifted her head to see that neither of the two seemed to be listening to her. Ben was glaring at Julian while he was doing the same back.

"Did _you _get _all _that, Ben?" Julian said slowly and...and almost seemed to be mocking Ben.

_Oh no,_ Gwen thought.

"Of course," Ben answered. "I'm just _completely_ surprised that you could actually understand it in the slightest bit. I was _so_ sure that, from your juvenile friends, that you were a...hmm...failure?"

Julian winced. "You must be hearing lies. I'm doing better than you will ever know."

"Not much better, I think."

Gwen shrunk back. Speaking softly. "When a positive single replacement happens, the metal in a compound switches with another free met-"

"Oh, you will never understand," interrupted Julian. "I'm not that stupid father-struck kid like I used to be. Not like you at least." He smirked.

"Look! Now you're cutting Gwen off while she's trying to tutor us!" Ben called louder. "And how dare you insult me like that!"

"...and if you mix the chemical-"

"Insult you? You insult me constantly!"

"Do not!"

"...but there are exceptions, especially with mercury..."

Julian rolled his eyes. "Now you're going to lie and say that you didn't start this? Start this whole thing by coming over here? Gwen and I were fine by ourselves."

"Yeah I bet, keeping her warm with your lips -"

Gwen made the decision to stop reading. It was pointless anyways.

Julian almost laughed. "You worried about my lips touching hers?" He sounded sarcastic.

"Julian!" Gwen yelled. _He can be such a gentlemen sometimes, and then he can get like this. I guess this is what is mother meant..._

Natalie and Frank, upstairs, turned to look at each other. They were both a little worried with all the noise below them.

Suddenly, Julian turned sideways to look at Gwen. His eyes weren't narrow, nor was his brow furrowed. He wasn't being mean just out of envy or anger - he was up to something else. What was his game?

"Kiss me?" he asked.

"N-not...not here."

"Why? The only other person with us is your cousin. No big deal right?"

Ben was gripping the armrests on the blue chair so firmly his knuckles were white.

"I don't have to listen to this," Ben said angrily. "Enjoy your little kissing fest!"

Getting up, he left through the same way he came. Not slamming the door, but gently closing it and trying not to upset anything that didn't need be.

Gwen noticed, remembering how he never used his anger to hurt or cause destruction. H_ow nice it would be to meet someone like him._

"Well he was here a good minute or so. Think he understands everything?" Julian asked.

"What was that all about?" Gwen snapped.

"You know, I used to be pretty dumb. And oblivious. But being around you has helped a lot."

"And that means?"

Julian frowned. "It's just so obvious, Gwen. You aren't the only one in our relationship that can look at the other person and see what's behind them."

"What's so obvious? Why are you talking in riddles?"

Smiling sheepishly, Julian shrugged. "I thought you liked brain-games?"

"Julian!"

"Anyways, listen, I'm going to head home now. Thanks for helping me study those terms and stuff. Sometimes, I don't know what you'd do without me," he winked.

"No you're not!" But it was too late. Julian had already taken his light backpack and started the walk towards the front door.

_**. . .**_

Later that night, Ben sat in his room aboard his bed with a hollow feeling inside of him. There wasn't much he could do now. Schooling was slowing for him, and crime had been taken over by a new Bellwood task force. There was only less and less need for him. Just like in his family. Just like in Gwen.

So all he could do was lie there and think. Think about things he used to have - like a father, or a perfect life with his grandfather in the Rust Bucket. But as he once read, _nothing gold can stay._

Sometimes, however, thinking can be dangerous. It can cause those sane and pure to convince themselves of horrible things.

The silvery moonlight cast upon his face through the open blinds beside his bed. It used to be the color of soft, sincerity. So how did it come to that such a shade was an ingredient for a disaster?

She was still there though, he thought, she wasn't completely gone. He needed her, no matter how much he had to deny it in himself to stay safe. It didn't matter anymore. Only she mattered.

And there was only one way to make sure she would be with him. There had to be only one way - that's all he could think of.

Like an animal, he ravaged across the night in his gray, ghostly form divined upon him by the Omnitrix.

Those memories, they only served to take what was left of reason from him. Her lips on someone else. Her hands on someone else.

_**. . .**_

Gwen couldn't think of any reason not to go to sleep. Her parents had retired an hour earlier, and the movie she had started to watch only turned out to be complete crap.

Leaving the living room, and heading up the stairs in the dark of night, she entered her room.

She loved the way the moon so dimly lit her sanctuary up. It was gentle, peaceful, and never hurt anything. Not like the sun and its eternal brightness that could only bestow blindness. This celestial body allowed its beautiful features to be admired by all worshippers.

Gwen changed into pajamas that included soft, silky pants with a plain-white T-shirt. Not anymore did she fancy having design or fashion in clothes that nobody saw.

Lying down, she covered her body with the warm, thick bed cover and rested her tired head on a fluffy, white pillow.

It was the swiftest sleep she could remember entering - if she could remember falling asleep at all.

Even under the blanket, she suddenly began to feel chills run along her body and tickle her senses into waking her up.

Looking around, there wasn't a soul to be seen.

Then, a red light flashed and almost blinded her eyes, which hadn't been able to dilate. There he was, standing right beside her.

"Ben?" she whispered and blinked.

He didn't answer, and Gwen was almost sure it wasn't him. Ben had never boasted such a hungry, deprived look or a twisted, painful face.

But those were his clothes from that day. That was his Omnitrix. Those were his green, oh so bright, eyes.

Then, he seized her by the shoulders and plopped onto her bed. He was hurting her.

"Damn you, Gwen!" he cried softly. "What did you two do after I left? I know for a fact that his starving body was lusting for you. I could see it!"

"What?" she said, wide awake now. "He didn't do...no, Ben. Stop! You're hurting me!"

"You and your stupid romantic notions! All this time you keep twisting my heart likes its a toy to be broken. Over and over again!"

"Ben..."

"But not this time, Gwen. No - no more playing around!"

This wasn't Ben. Not the person she knew. He was usually such in control of his emotions. But now...now he was primitive, savage.

Somehow they ended up on the carpet of her bedroom. Somehow he had gotten her out from the mess of bed covers that she had been holstering up to her chin. She had all the agility, but he had the strength and the biceps.

There, he continued to shake her until her eyes rolled around in her head. Afterwards, he began to say something like, "You're mine. No matter who comes into your future - you'll always belong to me!"

She didn't believe those words. No, not Ben. Not that sweet, innocent boy who had been set on becoming the best doctor he could. To help people and make their pain ease away.

At the time, Gwen didn't fully understand what Ben had in mind. She believed he didn't mean any of the words he said.

Their struggle to fight off one another wasn't much of a battle. He was much more determined, so much more that he had to use something so hot, demanding, and swollen that it stole all reasoning from him.

And Gwen loved him - she wanted what he wanted, if he wanted it that much.

His eyes, so unfocused and lost, flashed quickly and wildly. The whole world seemed to be spinning faster and faster as he came closer to her - as he leaned over her body.

But that's where he stopped. That murderous expression from his face now drained as some little part in him seemed to be fighting the demon that had possessed his mind.

They drew apart, staring at each other's faces. Numb and pale, and barely could they speak as they drew upon their clothes. But not frightened.

He didn't have to say he was sorry - it was all over him. The way his hands trembled...the way he quivered when fastening his buttons.

_**. . .**_

Minutes later, Gwen was back in her bed. Her soft, safe bed. That place where mothers and fathers always told their children they would be safe from harm. That nothing could ever get them when they were in their bed. However, she wasn't alone.

They both cried in each other's arms.

"I hadn't meant to do it, Gwen. I-I...I was able to stop myself before anything happened. Oh god, please don't hate me."

She turned to look at him, both of their arms around each other. Doing her best, she smiled amongst her tears.

"I don't hate you, Kirby," she spoke gently, using his middle name as her slender fingers went into his hair and brushed it around. "I could have stopped you if I wanted - like last time."

She thought to herself - taking the blame. She had played upon his needs and desires, and wrenched his heart when he didn't need it.

They stayed like that for hours, consoling the other. Touching every part of their faces - their soft and hurt faces. Many times did the red velvet of their lips connect, for long moments - never once regretting the action. Passion has a way of taking over.

"It's over Ben, I promise." Gwen said, sniffling and narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know Gwen...and I just," his voice cracked.

She smiled at him. "No, that isn't what I mean. I mean that I'm done playing games. Ben, I don't know if either of us know what love is. But I love you. And I'm through trying to pull you into my heart and then thrust you out."

"Gwen..." he whispered.

For the last time on that dreadful night, she moved over to him in her bed and gingerly kissed him. It was then she realized that Ben had been wrong before. It was never her that was not able to control herself. It was never her that needed him. It was he who yearned for her.


	17. Chapter 17: The End Part 1

Chapter 17: _**The End (Part 1)**_

The next day, Ben woke up just after noon. The previous night had not been spent with still, silent dreams or a warm, cozy bed. It had been filled with horror at what his feelings could do to him.

As he stepped from his bed and took a stretch, he stared around and did his best to assess his own situation.

He had almost did something horrible to his cousin. Something that might have jeopardized both of their lives, and at worse hers. If not him, then she deserved to be successful in learning and head to college. Not him - he was a monster in a cage. For some reason, he could feel that his own schooling career was close to tumbling, or had already been annihilated.

Ben headed out his room and downstairs into the living room. There he found his Grandpa Max lounging on the couch and younger sister glued to the television as usual.

"Rough night?" Max asked as Ben sat down beside him.

"I...I think so," stuttered Ben.

"You think so? You mean you don't remember? Ben...you weren't...drinking were you?"

"No! Of course not...it's just that I didn't go to sleep until late last night. Something came up."

Max sighed and leaned back into the fabric a bit more. If anything, he could tell that Ben wasn't interested in explaining. It frustrated him, but he respected the decision.

"So, grandpa...what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"Oh I've been here since this morning. I came to check up on everyone. Make sure that things are going well and everybody is alive. Doin' my duty if you know what I mean."

Ben nodded.

They sat and pretended to watch the cartoon in front of them for a few minutes - trying to occupy the silence.

"You going to school again?" Max questioned.

Ben shook his head.

"Yeah...I didn't think you would anymore. It's probably best that you don't anyways."

"What do you mean?" Ben said, shocked that a parental figure would say that school wasn't a good idea.

"Even if you did get some sort of education, I doubt it would have been helpful in getting you into a _normal_ life. With the Omnitrix, nothing is for sure."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that I should just give up on schooling?"

Max ignored the remark as Sarah came running into his lap. He picked her up and smiled down at her young face. She seemed to always be smiling and keeping people aloof, but at any mention of the word 'dad,' her eyes would swell up and she would began the most saddening heaving breaths just before crying.

As they settled, Max faced the screen and continued talking.

"I never said that. But sometimes, we get chosen for our jobs early on. Whatever path is in store can only be seen if you walk further and forget the detours."

It was an enigma to try and figure out, in entirety, what he actually meant. Ben quieted and thought about how much control he really had over his life and how he could get out of the mess he was in right then.

_**. . .**_

Gwen sat in her room browsing through informational websites on her laptop. She wasn't interested in reading any of them right then, but rather, she was trying her best to forget the horrors of the night before.

Her best, and most trusted friend had almost raped her. It was saddening how such good people could fall. But was it really his fault?

Was it his fault for having to witness and be victim to the games she played with him? The games that turned his emotions and feelings into the softest punching bag alive?

_No, _she had concluded, _it wasn't. It's my fault._

Clicking a few more highlighted links, her cell phone began to ring.

At the moment it sounded off, she had half a mind not to answer it. However, it was Julian who was calling.

"I hope he doesn't want to go on another date. I don't think I can..." she whispered as she accepted the call.

"Hello?" Gwen asked.

"Hey, Gwen! Glad you answered."

There was a pause, as if he was waiting for her to respond.

"Umm...me too?" she added.

"Yeah, listen, there's something I want to talk about. I really don't know how it will affect either of us."

Waiting as Julian seemed to muster courage, Gwen thought that this was going to turn into a bad romance novel - where the girl's boyfriend has to move or something.

"Well..." she urged him on.

"See...it's a little complicated."

"I can handle it. Just, what is it?"

"Alright, here goes...Gwen...I'm breaking up with you."

"What!" she cried over the phone. Not because it saddened her, but because it was a surprise.

"Is there someone else? Have you been...seeing someone while we were together?"

Julian laughed. Why was _he_ taking it so lightly? "No, I wouldn't do that. But the reason I called it to thank you about 100 times."

"For...what?"

"Well...for helping me. I don't know if you've noticed...wait...you probably have noticed, but anyways, I was thinking how I might have ended up without your help through a lot of my school work. And for you just being there and trusting me all the time."

He paused and took a breath. Gwen sat silent.

"Were it not for you, I'd probably still be some father-hating jerk who messes with too many people and flunks school. And I might even have been involved with drugs...thank you I'm not."

"So...why are we breaking up? Julian, I still don't understand."

"Yeah," he replied casually, "I didn't think you would. I mean...I think I'm crazy for what I'm accepting is reality right now."

"If you spit out one more riddle I'm going to-"

"Hey, hey, hold on. I'm getting there. Doing all this explaining isn't easy, you know? Especially when the whole reason is kind of weird."

_Weird?_ she thought.

"See," he went on, "I've known from the start that it's just impossible for you to love me and-"

"I do love you," remarked Gwen cooly.

"You can say that all you want, but the way you hesitate to hug me or show any affection kind of gets the point across. You've always been so timid around me, and I really don't want to keep causing you discomfort."

"Julian, you're not-"

"Yes. I am. Now don't try to deny it. Because I won't believe you. Although, there is one person you seem _so_ calm and normal around. I'm not really sure why I hadn't noticed it before."

"Who?"

"Ben," he said plainly.

"M-my cousin!" Gwen pretended to act dumbfounded.

"That's what he is, right? This isn't some Luke Skywalker thing where the brother and sister don't know they're related - right?"

Gwen chuckled. "I didn't know you watched Star Wars."

"Hey, when I'm with a nerdy, but very pretty girl, some of the things she does tends to rub off. Still, don't try to change the subject. Because this is it. I don't want to make you feel like you're being tugged by two sides anymore."

Finally, after coming to terms with Julian's adamant case, she agreed.

"Alright...and I think you're right. But I do want to apologize to you first."

"To me?" Julian wondered. "Why?"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't love you. I really am. You go through so much with you father that it wasn't right for me to push you away like I did, but Ben was just-"

"He was there first...right?"

"No, that's not it." Gwen gulped. "He needs me more. And...each time I would ask him if he had a girlfriend, he would always give me this hurt look and deny it."

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea what was going on between you two. It's just that, I would have never of guessed because...well...you're related."

"Does that not bother you or something?"

"You know, Gwen, I really don't know. I don't think it does. Things like that are not really socially accepted and most people freak when they hear about it..."

_That doesn't really help,_ thought Gwen.

"But I've always liked things that are darker and kind of scare people. So in a way, it's kind of cool to me."

"Cool? I doubt I'll hear that from anyone else."

Over the phone, Julian laughed. "Yeah, I don't think you will either. How are your parents handling it all?"

"We haven't really said anything to them."

"I didn't think so. Maybe it's best you don't."

"Why do you say that?" mused Gwen.

"Well, parents just complicate things. Besides, you don't need their approval. You and Ben are almost adults. Who gives a damn. Besides, Ben's got that cool watch that lets him turn into aliens."

Suddenly, Gwen gasped rather loudly. "H-how do you know about that?"

Again, Julian laughed. "Come on, am I just better than the normal crowd or what? I've seen that fire alien on TV twice now. He's got the same emblem on his chest as Ben has on his watch. Is it even a watch?"

For a moment, Gwen tensed up. Was it bad that someone else knew about the Omnitrix - even if he did still think it was some fancy wristware?

Though finally, she cooled and let it go. "Julian Rosen, you're one of a kind - you know that?"

"Hey," he said arrogantly, "I am the best, after all."

Gwen chuckled. "Anyways, my mom is calling me for lunch. I have to go."

"Oh, alright. I guess I can let you go for now."

"Bye, Julian."

"Goodbye, Gwen."


	18. Chapter 18: The End Part 2

Chapter 18: _**The End Part 2**_

"So, that's what you really want to do, Ben?" Gwen asked as she and Ben sat close on the edge of a pier - viewing a large, orange sunset.

After Gwen had came home from school that day, she agreed to go with him for a while. Wherever, just somewhere. After walking through dying streets and dead, green parks, they ended up sitting together and watching the day leave, with boats from fishing ventures coming in off the glowing horizon.

"I know it is. It's what I have to do."

"I guess this means you won't be going to medical school then, huh?"

"No," he said, "I guess not."

They sighed. The solitude of the area was so peaceful at that time, and it made them wonder why they hadn't gone there before.

"But I did talk to grandpa about it," Ben added.

"Really? What did he have to say."

"Honestly, he was being a bit skeptical about this whole thing. At the same time, he seemed to be trying to tell me it's the right thing to do."

Ben began to swing his legs around as they dangled freely from the pier.

"What about you? Will you come with me?"

That was the question Gwen wasn't sure she could answer. Go to South Dakota? Become a full-time super-hero?

She did love him, that was for sure. She wanted whatever he wanted, and his decision was so obvious no matter how he tried to cover it.

"No," Gwen replied. "I won't. Not yet."

Ben began to smile. "I'm glad that you aren't letting me somehow pressure you. I understand if you want to finish school first. But if you decide to go to college - will you come live with me? I know it won't be the typical house, but a base. I promise it will be comfortable. And if everything goes according to plan, then I know I can get you a good word in a college. Especially if they are prepared to meet Gwendolyn - the only living spell-casting hero-girl."

Gwen laughed. "You know, I kind of miss the name Gwendolyn. I haven't gotten called that really. It sounds so much more mature and womanish."

"You should start going by it then, if you like it."

Their hands slid to cup one another's.

"What about Sarah, and your mom?"

Ben hesitated. "I don't know how Sarah will take losing another family member. Just the mention of dad and she...well...she doesn't agree with it. But I promise, by god I do, that I will come back for them just as soon as everything is sorted out. Mom isn't the same anymore and I don't know how much longer she can handle being on her own."

Gwen leaned onto his shoulder, rustling her hair upon Ben's neck. Oh, how much better it felt to have no guilt come into her actions - to be free from all the tugging and pulling that used to occur in her mind.

"I guess most people would call what you're doing selfish, but I don't see it like that. You're about to give up a whole lot to help and save other people. Ben, this is going to be much bigger, and better, than becoming a doctor. I think you're making the right choice."

He leaned his own head on hers. "I'm glad it's you who has to be my cousin right now. I don't know how anyone else would be handling all that's going on. And all that...we've been through."

"It's kind of funny, though. Grandpa had once said that we would always be fine as long as we stay together. Just the three of us."

Ben chuckled. "You remember that too? I still think back those _good old days_."

"Yep...it's in my head as well too. You really had me worried when you left that note on grandpa's hospital bed - saying that it was better if you left. That we wouldn't be in anymore danger if you weren't with us."

"Did you really believe that I was actually gone? I was ten years old. There wasn't anywhere that I could have gone."

"But you have the Omnitrix. You can go anywhere and be just fine."

Ben's gaze shifted. "I wish I could. But I'm too attached now. Too attached to you."

Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

"Will you be with Julian for now?"

"Hmm?" Gwen moaned sleepily. "No...we broke up yesterday. He called me over the phone."

"Oh," Ben sighed, "well that's a shame."

For a while, it seemed Gwen had fallen asleep. She breathed slowly and kept her eyes closed and her dangling feet still. Then, she said, "And yes, I will come with you just after I finish school here."

"Right after? No waiting. As soon as you are done, give me a call before you graduate. I'm gonna be there. No matter what. All the aliens in the galaxy are going to have to wait in line if they try to come here on that day."

Gwen laughed warmly. "I promise. You'll be the first person I tell."

_**. . .**_

The next morning, the day Ben had planned for he and his grandfather to leave, came with few surprises.

Ben packed very little - for he didn't believe he would need most of his current possessions. He stuffed only clothes and one picture frame into a duffle bag.

Heading downstairs, he met up with Max in the kitchen while Sandra was silently humming a tune and washing dishes from the night before.

Giving his grandfather a confirmed look, the two stood up.

"Ahem," Ben's grown voice rumbled.

Sandra stopped and turned, a bit taken back by seeing the two up next to each other. Then, she spied a luggage on the table that she recognized to be Ben's.

Still, she allowed little expression into her figure and her eyes. Why did she always look so tired nowadays?

"Mom...Grandpa Max...he's going to be taking me somewhere. Someplace that I can help people, and help our family."

Sandra remained silent as her focus shifted from one of the men to the other.

"And I'm not coming back here. But soon, I promise very soon, that I'll be coming back for you and Sarah too."

Pausing, Ben turned to Max, who, in turn, nodded.

"And there is something else too, mom." Holding up his left arm, Ben presented the Omnitrix to his mother. "This watch of mine, the one you and dad used to refer to as my favorite thing to wear, it's not what I told ypu it is."

Clicking the activation button and pressing down on the dial, Ben's body shifted and mutated inside a green aura until he became Diamond Head in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh...my...god..." Sandra hesitated to speak as she almost fell backwards.

"I know this is a lot to handle, but I want you to understand why I have to leave. I want you to know about these secrets that I've been hiding away. Those times when you thought I was running away - I was actually out saving people in the city."

The room went quiet as Sandra moved backwards, shaking her head and allowing unkempt blond locks to fall carelessly.

Suddenly, she spat out, "Just like your father thought! You're nothing more than a freak! We always knew you were hiding things from us! We just thought it was about Gwen - never this! This...this abomination!"

"Sandra!" Max yelled.

"All I've wanted was for us to have a normal family. A peaceful, thriving family. And each time I thought we were getting somewhere - something like this happens!"

"Mom..." Ben whispered in Diamond Head's voice as multiple emotions began to swell around inside him.

"I'm not your mother! You never trusted me enough to be one! All these secrets...these lies!"

'"Ben, if you're all packed, then we should leave," Max said.

"I-I dont want to leave like this. Mom...you need to under-"

"Get out of this house now. You both aren't welcome here anymore. You've done enough damage." Her face was red, but she spoke calmly now.

Ben sighed, pressing the emblem near his chest to return to his human form.

Taking his duffle bag and slinging it around his right shoulder, he walked out of the kitchen with Max trailing behind.

"I can honestly say that didn't go as planned," Ben whispered.

When the two approached the front door and Ben went to open it, a loud and painful wail broke the atmosphere.

"Wait!" came a cry from the living.

With quick feet and light patter, Sarah came onto the tile entryway with a tear-struck face. Clinging to her brother's leg, the six year old whimpered.

"Ben...you can't leave. Not like daddy. Please don't be like daddy. He left me too."

Dropping his bag, Ben kneeled down to level himself with the little blonde girl.

"It's not forever, Sarah. Not like dad. I'll be back for you and mom. We'll go together. To someplace knew. Hopefully someplace better."

Her eyes still didn't let up. That large, pitiful gaze continued to beat him to the ground.

"You promised, just after daddy went away, you promised that you wouldn't ever leave me!" she shouted in the most pained voice anyone in the room had ever heard. Her chest heaved quickly and her eyes were like a river full of clear fluid.

"Please, just don't go. Mommy doesn't play with me and my toys like you do. Mommy never makes me laugh anymore."

It hurt, and Ben felt it. He could feel the terrible sting rising in him as tears formed in his own eyes. She was so young, and yet she could tell of all the pain that was inside of her. When would the sadness end?

Sandra, who watched from the kitchen, also began to realize exactly what she would be losing with Ben gone. He was that last drop of happiness and spirit in the house. Even after her husband had been killed, Ben learned to look passed it. He kept Sarah happy. He became the two parents that she had lost on that dreadful night. Nobody ever asked him to. Nobody ever told him that he was supposed to.

"I have to leave, Sarah. I can't tell you how much I am dying inside right now," Ben sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I love you - I always will. But you have to let me do this right now. Mommy needs your help. She needs you to be a big girl now."

He rubbed her soft cheeks and cleaned the tears from under her eyes.

_I can't take her right now,_ he fought to convince himself, _I need to move forward first. I have to._

Using every bit of willpower he had, Ben rose upwards and grabbed his duffle bag once more.

Sarah refused to even move. Her head was down as little droplets landed on the tile floor - splashing to pieces.

"Please..." she repeated.

Ben stared. Even so little, she could tell when there was nothing else to do. She could feel when defeat was in her face. She could understand when something important to her was being torn away.

Out of nowhere, Ben was put into a hug by his mother. She, too, had abnormal breathing. Almost hesitant.

"I'm sorry for what I said," she whispered. "I don't know what this is all about right now. But I trust you. You're the best thing this family has now. Don't let us down."

Sandra backed away and picked Sarah up. Ben smiled through his tears. "I promise. I would never let you guys down."

Max opened the front door, and Ben walked over to give his sister and mother a final kiss goodbye.

"I'll be back. I promise."

When Ben had gotten settled into the Rust Bucket that was parked in the home's driveway, he came up to the passenger seat and sat next to his grandfather.

"So...this is really it, huh."

Max started the engine with a single silver key. "This is it."

"You know...I feel really good right now. Knowing that mom and Sarah will be okay...I think I can handle anything that comes our way."

"Good, because I'm sure there's going to be a whole lot of trouble once we get everything in the ol' Black Hill's base up and running."

After sitting with the smooth hum of the engine for a few moments, Max then added glumly,

"Just like old times. Though, I still feel a missing piece."

"Oh I don't think she'll be missing for too long. Grandkids have an amazing way of rising to the occasion." Ben winked.

Max backed the RV out of the driveway and started the trek down the highway. The road was clear of cars and the day was smiling brilliantly.

"Since we've got a long drive ahead of us, you should really fill me in on what all those calls you and Gwen had together were about. What they were _really_ about, Ben." Max beamed over him, smiling.

Ben smiled sheepishly, and then laughed nervously. "Yeah, grandpa, about that..."

**Does anyone feel like something is missing? Maybe something that was overlooked...or forgotten? Hmm? No? Okay.**

**Oh wait...yes...and it's purple.**


End file.
